A Scorched Path
by CrystallineWolf
Summary: Complete: Boris is determined to get Kai to rejoin BioVolt and what will the Bladebreakers say when they learn about Kai's past, or more importantly, will Kai be able to survive the torture BioVolt has in store for him.
1. The Revealing

**A Scorched Path**

This story takes place just after the Bladebreakers convince Kai to leave BioVolt and return to their team. It starts out as the episode "First Strike" but soon changes to my story.

**_Chapter 1:_ The Revealing**

Soon after the incident at Lake Baykal we find the Bladebreakers standing around a table in their hotel room making a toast to Kai.

"To Kai!" Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny cheered as they stood around a large table in their hotel room.

"Where glad you're back, really" Kenny cheerful told Kai.

"My guess is you couldn't live without us right," Tyson said before taking a sip of orange juice.

"Tyson you know it wasn't the same without Kai" Max said while slightly laughing.

"I'm glad you're back on the team again Kai, but you sure did have us worried there for awhile" said Ray.

"Well, actually Ray having Kai switch teams is the best thing that could have ever happened to us," said Kenny in a matter of fact sort of voice. Everyone then turned their attention to Kenny a.k.a the Chief.

"You're kidding right Chief" Tyson said sounding a little shocked.

"Kai's been trying to keep his distance ever since he joined the Bladebreakers by forming an invisible barrier between himself and us. It took becoming our enemy to truly miss being our friend. And now that the barrier has been broken Kai's become a true member of the team" Kenny explained.

"Kenny's right, the Bladebreakers are united at last, and now we can all look forward to dishing out some serious payback," said Ray.

"Totally, no body messes with us and gets away with it, if only we knew who or what we were really up against" asked Max.

"Max has a point something weird is going on here, what are Boris and the Demolition Boys up to anyway," Tyson asked while looking up at Kai.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything I know but you're not going to like what I have to say, the BioVolt corporation is just a front for a secret organization that plains to use beyblading as a means to take control of the world, the secret base below the abbey contains a training and research center, volunteers are recruited under the assumption they'll be developing their skills to become championship beyblades, but really their being brainwashed into believing that defeat is the ultimate humiliation, the goal is to teach them to block all emotions from their mind except the overpowering desire to win at all costs, leaser skilled candidates are then weeded out to maintain only the highest level of talent within the group, the remaining members will take their place as the perfect soldiers in BioVolts bid for world domination, also Boris has been creating his own species of Bit beasts to use as a weapon in the war on man kind, not just simulations but living, breathing Bit beasts born from the DNA of the real thing. These man made creatures have been placed into beyblades and sent into battle against existing Bit beasts, in order to capture and merged with them, only the strongest beybladers are able to control these unpredictable creatures which is were the Demolition Boys come in" Kai explained.

"They wanna turn our Bit beasts into monsters" Max asked.

"WOW! For once I'm actually glad to be stuck in this laptop," said Dizzi.

"So basically what you're saying is that each one of their beyblades is just as dangerous as Black Dranzer" Kenny said, while looking over at Kai and then at Tyson.

"It sounds like we might be seriously in over our heads on this one" said Ray.

"Gee what was your first clue" Dizzi said in a slight sarcastic tone.

"Oh" was all Max could think to say.

"Uh, uh Kai there's just uh one more thing" asked Tyson.

"Mmm" Kai looked down at Tyson.

"Boris told us that you were once a member of the BioVolt team that trained in the base below the abbey," Tyson asked,

"Mhmm that's correct" said Kai

"Wha, dude no way, how'd you get mixed up with these guys in the first place?" Tyson asked.

"Hmph" was the response Kai gave.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Mr. Dickinson and Tyson Grandpa just walked into the hotel room.

"Mind if a couple of old times crash the party" Mr. Dickinson greeted.

"Mr. Dickinson" said Kenny as they came in.

"Grandpa" Tyson yelled.

"You didn't think we'd go and miss all the fun did you, it's not every day our boy's make it to the world finials" said Mr. Dickinson.

"You said it dude, I'm totally stoked for the big match" said Tyson's Grandpa.

"No way" said Tyson in an upset tone.

"Haha yes way" Tyson's Grandpa said happily.

"You have to leave!" Tyson angrily yelled.

"Argh what kind of bogass welcome is that," yelled back Tyson's Grandpa.

"How am I suppose to concentrate on our up coming match when you come and show up out of the blue like this" growled Tyson.

"Oh yeah, ok dude I know what you need more training" yelled Tyson's Grandpa as he pulled out his bokken.

Tyson's Grandpa then charged at Tyson ready to hit him on the head with his bokken, but Tyson blocked just in time. Tyson then jumped off to the side as his Grandfather came in for another attack. Once things were settled down Mr. Dickinson sat down and Mr. Ganger (that's what I'm going to call Tyson Grandfather from now on) stood behind him.

"Well despite the less than cordial greeting it's nice to see that you boy's haven't mellowed in my absents, but I'm afraid that you have your work cut out for you from here on in" Mr. Dickinson explained.

"How much do you know about this anyway Mr. D, does he know that you trained at the abbey Kai," asked Tyson.

"Yes" was Kai's reply as if he didn't like the answer.

"Mmm I know every thing that's happened to you since the moment you first arrived in Russia" said Mr. Dickinson with a smile on his face.

(I know that at this point Tyson's dad arrives and say's stuff but I'm missing that because Tyson's dad isn't going to be in this story).

"Oh really way cool, but hey Kai what sort of thing did you guys do in the abbey" asked Tyson as he looked over at Kai.

"Hmm well, I'll, hmph I'll tell you later, I'm going out for some fresh air" Kai said not to happily. Every one watched as Kai left the room.

"Hey what's up with him," said a confused looking Tyson.

"Let him be, he just has some things to sort out" Mr. Dickinson said.

"Oh what sort of stuff" asked Tyson getting a little curious.

"Since Kai went to the abbey he's been having all of his memories come flowing back to him, after all these years of suppressing those memories, they've just jumped back to him and he needs to make sense of them all" Mr. Dickinson explained.

"Oh" was all Tyson managed to get out.


	2. Memories

**_Chapter 2: _****Memories**

Outside the hotel Kai was walking down the hall and heading to the lobby. Once reaching the lobby he continued his way and walked out of the automatic sliding doors into the cold streets of Russia. Kai continued down the streets his eyes glued to the floor and his hands in the pockets of his BBA coat. Once he reached one of the nearby parks Kai sat down on one of the benches and put his face in his hands.

"Suddenly I'm remembering everything," Kai quietly said to himself in a pissed off voice.

**FLASHBACK**

_There was darkness all around. A young boy with blue hair sat in the corner of his cell. The stonewalls were cold against his back. Slowly he opened one crimson eye then the other. The young boys eyes were out of focus so he couldn't see much except the darkness that surrounded him. The crimson-eyed boy put a hand on the ice-cold floor to help him to his feet. As he stood slightly off balance he looked down at the hand he once had on the floor. The boy's hand was covered in a layer of thick red blood. He then looked passed his hand and to the floor were he stood, only to find himself standing in a pool of crimson blood, what shocked him more was that his clothes were drenched in the foul smelling liquid, and then it struck him, the blood was his._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kai lifted his face from his hands to watch a mother and her child walk past talking about the events of the day that they had shared together.

**FLASHBACK**

_A young boy awoke from his slumber. Pulling back the covers of his bed, he climbed out and walked down the stairs to the kitchen so he could have breakfast. As he walked down the hall he heard a small splash and felt his left foot suddenly become warm. When he looked down he found that he had stepped in a small puddle of blood. The small boy screamed and ran down the hall to call his mother who at the time was most probably in the living room drinking coffee. As he ran he noticed small amounts of blood scattered here and there on the floor. He ran faster and faster until he reached the living room. The young boy then got the shock of his life. Lying in the middle of the lounge sprawled out on the floor covered in blood was a young woman in her late twenties. She had long waist length dark blue hair and if her eyes were open they would have been a bright violet, which always showed happiness. She had a pretty face with light coloured skin, except her skin was paler than usual because of death. The young blue haired boy ran to his mother's side and cried his eyes out._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kai sighed and then got up off the bench and made his way back to the hotel.

* * *

"Man I wonder when Kai will get back, he's been gone for some time" Tyson asked the others who were now all sitting watching T.V.

"About two hours I think" answered Ray.

"Don't sweat it guys, we should know by now that Kai likes to go off on his own for hours at a time" Kenny reminded them.

"Yeah, I guess we shouldn't worry," said Max.

As they were talking the hotel door opened and Kai walked in.

"Oh he's here now," Kenny said.

"Uh" was all Kai said, he guessed they must have been talking about him, which he wasn't to thrilled about. Max could only quietly giggle at this.

"Um Kai, may I have a word with you in the other room" asked Mr. Dickinson.

"Hmph" was Kai's only response.

Mr. D and Kai then walked into the bedroom closing the room behind them.

"So, Kai I know that lately things have been tough for…" Kai suddenly cut off Mr. Dickinson.

"Get to the point" he was getting impatient already.

"Oh um yes well, I was wanting to know what you were planning to do when you got back to Japan" Mr. D asked.

"What do you mean" Kai wasn't sure he liked where this was starting to head.

"Well you weren't planning on staying with your grandfather again were you" Mr. D was starting to sound a little worried.

"So what if I was," the Russian teen answered back.

"Kai I don't see that as being wise" stated Mr. D

"Yeah well why don't you let me live my own life" Kai was starting to get frustrated with Mr. Dickinson.

"I understand that you are more than capable of looking after yourself Kai but please you still are a human being, and people do make mistakes"

"Well that will be my mistake to make then won't it" Kai said coolly.

"Kai I don't want you getting hurt that's all" Mr. D said looking strait into those dark crimson depths.

"I don't need your sympathy or help so just butt out of my life" Kai's voice starting to rise.

"Kai please don't go back to your Grandfather. I could rent you an apartment or I'm sure your friends would be happy to have you stay with them," Mr. Dickinson asked.

"What no! I can take care of myself and if I choose to live with my Grandfather when I get back that's my choice. And anyway who said I was leaving Russia in the first place. I might not want to return to Japan. You know nothing about me" Kai was really starting to get angry.

"Kai come on don't get angry. I'm only doing what I thinks best for you" Mr. D was looking a little sad, but that was it, that last sentence struck a nerve.

"What you thinks' best for me. Who do you think you are, my FATHER?!" Kai yelled to Mr. Dickinson's face.

"What no" the elderly man was looking quite shocked.

Outside the room the others had heard the yelling and now they all were focused on the bedroom door.

"Are you sure, because you certainly like acting as if you are," Kai's voice was cold and icy.

"Kai look…" Mr. D was trying to reason with Kai.

"NO! You look. No matter what you think you're not my father. I don't need you thinking that you are, just stay out of my life and let me live it the way I want" Kai's voice was starting to rise again.

"Kai" Mr. D said in a pleading voice.

"If I want to live with my Grandfather then I will. I don't care what you think"

"But you could get hurt again" Mr. D said

"I don't care. It'll be nothing compared to what I've had before. Voltaire is my legal guardian not you. You're the head of the BBA. He is my GRANDFATHER" Kai was getting very frustrated.

"And as your Grandfather he should treat you better, and…" Kai cut off Mr. D again.

"I don't need to listen to this. I've made up my mind and nothing you say or do can change it" Kai shot as he turned to walk out the room.

Mr. D sighed and then said, "What am I going to do with him"

Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and Mr. Granger watched intently as Kai walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom where he slammed the door shut and then locked it.

"What's with him," Tyson asked no one in particular.

"Who knows," answered Kenny. They all shrugged and then went back to watching T.V.

In the bathroom Kai was leaning over the sink with his fists clenched mumbling something under his breath.

"Argh, he can't tell me what to do," Kai growled in protest.

Kai then leant against the bathroom wall, he slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor, he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, while resting his chin between his knees.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a pitch-black room and there was blood everywhere, in the corner was a body. You could here an evil laugh coming from someone who stood over the mangled body. The person turned around. Their blood red eyes shone through the darkness. He stepped forward to face a young boy._

**END FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK**

_A young boy sat in the darkness as he was forced to watch a young man around his early thirties with short spiky black hair and crimson eyes get beaten up. The small boy flinched as the man screamed out in pain. An older man stood over the thirty year old and continued to kick and punch him. The young boy yelled for the older man to stop, but his cries went unheard._

**END FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK**

_Two men walked over to a body that lay dormant in the corner and dragged it away out the door. A little boy sat crying in the corner of the same dark room where the dead body once lay. An older man walked up to the little boy and slapped him across the face then said, "Stop your crying, now!" The little boy sniffled, but tears continued to run down his smooth, sleek skin. The old man grabbed the little boy by the back of his shirt and threw him across the room where the boy landed with a "thud". A man cloaked in black came into the room and handed the older man a small rectangular box. The old man laughed as he walked closer to the small boy lying on the floor._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kai sat, still with his back against the wall, knees up to his chest and hugging his leg close to his body. A single salty tear fell from those crimson eyes. It slid down his smooth sleek skin. Then fell to the floor with the tiniest of splashes. Kai then stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He wiped away the small steam of water that the tear had left, he then flinched as he lightly touched the blue triangles that covered his cheeks. 'After all these years they still slightly hurt' Kai thought to himself. He then proceeded to the bathroom door and step out. As Kai walked out he came face to face with Ray.

"Hey Kai ready for dinner" Ray asked cheerfully

"Hmph" was Kai's answer as he pushed past Ray.

"I'll take that as a yes then" said Ray.

The Bladebreakers, Mr. Dickinson and Mr. Granger all walked out the hotel room and proceeded to the hotel restaurant. Max and Tyson were at the front playing around like little kids, Kenny and Mr. Granger chatted about the upcoming tournament, Ray walked beside Mr. D and Kai lagged behind hands in pockets and eyes on the floor. Mr. D looked back at Kai worryingly.

"Hey Mr. Dickinson what's up" asked Ray when he noticed the way Mr. D was looking back at Kai.

"Oh nothing" replied Mr. D with a smile on his face.

"Um what was wrong with Kai before" Ray asked.

"Oh I was just offering him some help, but you know Kai he thinks he can do everything by himself" answered Mr. Dickinson.

"Help for what" questioned Ray.

"Sorry Ray it's not my place to say"

"I understand," responded Ray.

* * *

Once they reached the restaurant everyone sat down. They were seated like this. Left side of the table, Max, Tyson, Mr. Granger then facing Max was Kai, next to Kai sat Kenny, then Ray was opposite Mr. Granger and at the head of the table between Ray and Mr. Granger sat Mr. Dickinson. When they were all comfortable a waiter came to serve them. Tyson went first almost ordering everything on the menu, then Ray, Mr. Dickinson, Kenny, Max, Mr. Granger and last of all Kai, but what shocked everyone is that when the waiter asked what he wanted he replied that he wasn't hungry and there for ordered nothing.

"Dude how can you not be hungry, we haven't eaten anything all day" questioned Tyson.

Kai just ignored the navy haired blader. He then proceeded to his normal position that is leaning back in his chair eyes closed and arms folded over his chest.

The waiters came back soon with all the food. Everyone immediately starting eating, except Kai that is. After a few minutes of eating a waiter soon came back to the table. Mr. Dickinson looked up to see what he wanted.

"Um, excuse me, sorry to disturb you but, is there a Kai Hiwatari here" the waiter asked. At hearing this everyone looked up in surprise.

"What do you want," Kai asked coldly while giving the waiter a death glare.

The waiter said in Russian " There is a message for you, the person did not state their name but they said 'you are to go to the park down the street in half an hour"

Kai responded in Russian with "Thanks for telling me are you sure you have know idea who said this"

"Sorry sir I don't know" replied the waiter in Russian with that the waiter walked away.

"Ok what was all that about" asked Tyson who had stoped eating to see what the waiter had to say to Kai.

"All I know is that Kai spoke a different language, but what language and what he said is beyond me," Kenny replied.

"Hey Kai, what did that guy say to you" asked Max.

"That's none of your business" Kai said back in a cold voice.

"Well could you at least tell us what language it is you spoke" Ray asked.

"Russian, what do think" Kai growled back.

"I didn't know you knew how to speak Russian," said Tyson.

"I am Russian, so of course I know how to speak the language…idiot" Kai answered angrily.

"Oh…hey I'm no idiot," Tyson said, he wasn't too happy about that last comment.

"Well if I had brought down Dizzi I probably could have translated it but I left her upstairs" Kenny said looking a little sad.

"Argh, fuck this I'm leaving" Kai said under his breath then stormed out the restaurant.

"What's been up with him latterly, he seems grumpier than usual," Ray stated.

"Just leave him boys, he'll come round" Mr. Dickinson announced.

Everyone then went back to eating.


	3. Meeting Him Again

I'm not sure how old the Bladebreakers are but in this story Tyson, Max and Kenny are 13, Ray is 14 and Kai is 15.

****

**_Chapter 3:_**** Meeting Him Again**

Kai hurriedly walked out the restaurant and headed in the direction of the nearest park. It was a cold and dark night, but Kai didn't care that he wasn't wearing a jacket because he never really felt the cold anyways. He continued down the dirt path till he reached a large tree, were he decided to sit and wait the half hour out. After about 10 minutes of waiting Kai heard footsteps heading his way. He opened his eyes to see a large figure heading his way. Kai stood up to see what the man wanted. The man put a hand in his coat pocket to take something out. At first Kai thought he might be getting out a gun but found that it was only a mobile phone, which the man handed to Kai. Once the man handed Kai the phone it started to ring, Kai pushed the talk button and said "Hello" on the other end the response was "Ah hello Kai, I see you got my message"

"I don't have time for this Boris what do you want"

"Patience Kai, all will become clear soon"

"What is it you want, why did you call me?"

"No need to get angry young Kai, all I ask is that you come back to BioVolt"

"Hahahahaha what you expect ME to return to BioVolt after all that's happened ha don't make me laugh"

"I'm being serious Kai, you must return"

"What! No way, stop wasting my time, get over it I'll never return, I would rather die"

"Lets not be hasty Kai, you know as well as I do that BioVolt is were you belong"

"It doesn't matter what you say I will never return, stop pestering me". And with that said Kai hung up and tossed the phone back to the man, Kai turned on his heels and left the park heading back to the hotel.

* * *

An office in the BioVolt building "You will return Kai whether you like it or" said an angry Boris.

* * *

Once Kai got back to the hotel he went strait to the balcony and stared out over Russia. Within a few minutes the others all had returned from dinner except Mr. D and Mr. Granger who slept in another room, and were pilling into the hotel. Ray was the first the notice Kai standing out on the Balcony.

"What's he doing" Ray asked no one in particular.

"Good question" stated Max. It then began to pore down with rain, a bolt of lighting shot here and there accompanied by a clap of thunder.

"We should call him in, he might get a cold standing out there in the rain" said Ray.

"I doubt he would listen," said Tyson as he sat down on the couch.

"You're probably right" laughed Ray. Ray then went over to the couch and picked up a black jacket that belonged to Kai, he then continued to the balcony opened the glass door and step out. He stared at the wet back of Kai for a few seconds then said, "Hey Kai you should come inside you'll catch a cold"

"I don't get sick" was the reply

Ray just sighed and put the jacket on the seat that was on the balcony.

"Well you should at least put this jacket on, you know to keep warm, it's better to be safe than sorry" Ray then turned and went back inside.

"See I told you he wouldn't listen" said Tyson as he noticed Ray came back in without Kai.

* * *

It continued to rain hard. And the black of the night had engulfed everything in sigh, only a few lights shone from the houses below the hotel. Kai stood lost in thought about things he wasn't even sure of. He then looked down at the jacket that was flung over the chair beside him, Kai picked it up and put it on, the jacket was already fully soaked but he didn't seem to care, he continued to look out at Russia his eyes not focused on anything in particular. Then as if someone else took control of his body he stepped up onto the railing of the balcony. He sat crouched knees bent with both feet firmly placed on the pole his left arm resting on his left knee and right hand resting against the cold metal.

Back inside the others had no idea that their leader was perched dangerously on the railing of the balcony.

"I wonder if there's anything wrong with him" asked Ray as he walked to the kitchen to get a cup of tea.

"Maybe it's got something to with the message he got from that waiter" said Tyson,

"Or maybe where he went after he left the restaurant" Max said as he went to sit on the couch.

"I wish Kai would lighten up a bit sometimes you know, actually be nice to us for once" said Kenny as he sat down on the couch next to Max.

"I know what you mean," Ray said as he came back out with his cup of tea. Ray then turned to look back out at Kai, what he saw shocked him so much that he dropped his cup of tea. When the others heard the sound of glass hitting carpet they all looked up at Ray to see what had happened.

"What's up Ray," asked a confused looking Max.

"K-K-Kai" stuttered Ray, he was still trying to get over the shock of seeing Kai on the railing.

"Wha, what do you mean, what's up with Kai" asked Tyson,

Ray then realized what was up and said "He's sitting on the balcony railing, what if he loses balance and falls" yelled Ray quickly. Right after Ray spoke the others all jumped from their seats and began to run toward the glass door that separated them from the balcony. Tyson had a hand on the handle when Kenny suddenly spoke up "Wait Tyson, open the door slowly, you could startle Kai, which could cause him to loose his balance and fall", Tyson, Max and Ray stood looking at Kenny all thinking through what he had just said, until Tyson broke the silence and said "Right Chief" But when they turned back to the door Kai no longer sat on the balcony rail.

* * *

(We'll go back in time a few minutes so you can see what happened to Kai while sitting on the balcony)

It continued to pour down with rain, every now and then lighting would streak down the dark sky soon followed by a loud clap of thunder, at a hotel on one of the balconies sat a teenaged boy with blue hair that stuck to his face due to the heavy down fall of rain. His eyes were closed for he was deep in thought, the long black coat that he wore flapped about in the wind as the ice-cold air hit his pale skin. Water dripped of the ends of his fingers, which lay lip resting on one of his knees. Kai opened his eyes and you could see the black pupil get a little small as some light filtered through into his eyes. Those crimson orbs looked out into the streets almost as if he was looking to make sure no one saw what he was about to do next. It was good that no one was around because if anyone saw what he did they might think he wasn't human. Kai slowly stood his body almost straight then he stepped forward, arms stretched out to his sides as if he were to flap them and fly off, he did kept his arms slightly bent so as not to slow down the fall to much, as he fell 5 stories the coat he wore blew wildly in the wind which was caused by the drop, Kai continued to fall down and down, until the ground was within sight, the force of impacted when hitting the ground was not as bad as you might think, once Kai's feet touched the ground his knees bent slightly but he quickly straightened them and then causally walked off into the night as if he did that everyday.

* * *

Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny ran out the door and looked over the balcony to see where Kai had fallen, but when they looked down onto the street no one was in sight not for miles around it was as if Kai had just vanished into the night like a ghost. The four young teens couldn't for the life of them understand what had just happened. They all stood silent open mouthed at the street below, until Kenny broke the silence "Umm, where, where did he go"

"G-g-good question Chief" said a wide eyed Max, as he continued to look over the balcony,

"There's no way he could have jumped from this height and survived, I mean wouldn't his legs have broken from impacted," asked Ray

"Well yeah" answered Kenny.

"Maybe we just dreamed the whole thing and in actual fact Kai's still out there and hasn't come back yet," suggested Tyson.

"I doubt we all dreamed the same thing Tyson, that's like impossible" quoted Kenny

"Well there's no other explanation for it," replied Tyson,

"Maybe we should all just go to bed and see what happens in the morning," suggested Max,

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea Max," said Kenny.

They all turned and went back inside, "I hope he doesn't get sick being out in the rain all this time" said a worried Ray.

"He'll be fine," piped up Dizzi from where she lay on the table.

Tyson then looked around the room when something from the corner of his eye grabbed his attention. Tyson turned to find himself facing the room that Ray and Kai shared, but what got his attention was the dark blue duffle bag that lay on one of the beds.

"Hey guys" Tyson said as he walked into the room. The others all followed suit.

"What is it Tyson" asked Max.

"Well…since Kai is out why don't we take a look to see what sort of things Kai carries with him," suggested Tyson.

"What! Are you crazy, first off that is invading someone else's things without their permission which is illegal and second if Kai found out we went looking through his things he would kill us all," stated Kenny.

"Calm down Chief, Kai's out so he wont know that we went thought his thing and we'll make sure to put everything back the way we found it so he wont even know we were here" replied Tyson.

"Tyson!" yelled Kenny

"What, just look at it sitting there, his bag is practically telling us to go through it," complained Tyson.

"Well I'm not joining you, have a nice life Tyson because when Kai gets back you're dead" said Kenny as Tyson turned into the room and opened Kai's bag.

Max and Ray just shrugged and went to sit on the bed next to Tyson.

"Lets see here clothes, umm spare beyblade parts, oh now what's this," said Tyson as he pulled out the items, stopping when he saw a small black book.

"It kinda looks like a dairy or something," said Max

"Let me see," said Kenny as he walked over to the others interested in what might be written in the black book. Tyson handed Kenny the dairy, Kenny opened the first page and began to read out load the words that were written in front of him.

_"They're laughing all around me. I can hear it. Those nefarious chants of torturous joy they find in mockery of myself. And who be the soul they tread on? I, the dark shadow, he who eclipses the night. May an unsightly end come to all who oppose? Let their bodies be cast to the merciless flames and burn for eternity. To hell with them all"._

"Umm ok that's interesting, well keep reading I guess," said Max.

Kenny continued on to the next page

_"It is certain you must die. There is no way you can pass me. I shall strike you down. You shall never rise again. The red phoenix has awakened. All who stand before him are cast aside. For none are quite so powerful as the firebird. It is useless to try. None can defeat me. A blade like no other I possess. And with it I shall vanquish your life to make it my own. And you can never return. You can never show your face again. Fear is humility, forever in insanity. Bloody crimson. Illuminate talons. Pierce your flesh, your mind. And you find there is no way back to reality. No way back to sanity…_

_It is fate, it is insanity, it is hell like no other…_

_And you feel the walls of death close in around you..._

_Within all there rests a heart, throbbing, fearful, a caged and cowardly spirit. But mine is a heart that beats strong and shows no fear. Mine is the heart of a wild and merciless raptor that blazes as a fire, tears like a two-edged sword, a phoenix, Dranzer, I have become. Dark are the shadows in which I seek refuge, away from the world and ones I despise. Any who find it sport to test my limits, to venture past my bounds, find nothing less than hell's fatal stare upon them? And slowly, vengefully, with ire insurmountable, I tally my bloody score. Bleeding heart, delicate fruit of the cadaver, I hold within my grip. An illustrious prize of my victory I retain firmly, and scrutinize every drop of scarlet, contemplate the orifice from which I have ripped out every innard until the final scream before a death so vile. And the vengeance is as sweet as the crimson carcass scent, delicious as the black and red that pools at my feet. What is another kill, but a show of skill in which I have triumphed?"_

"Weird, has he been just writing poems in this book or something" asked Tyson

"Looks that way, it almost seems as if these poems somehow connect to his life. I mean how many poems you see getting around that talk about a fire phoenix named Dranzer," said Ray.

"Yeah well any ways keep going Chief" Tyson said.

_"The black hole, a vast eternal space_

_A false sense of comfort shroud this place_

_Where a leather clad figure chose to exist_

_His fears and loneliness remain to persist_

_The black hole, a place of endless night_

_Absence of memories of colour and light_

_Addicted to dark, no way to break free_

_Confronted by black, that's all he can see_

_The black hole, a vast endless space_

_A void where honesty hasn't a place_

_Alone in his darkness he won't have to share_

_The man in black leather will always be there"._

"Keep going chief, these sound kinda cool," said Max as Kenny stopped to take a small break from reading.

_"Shadows in twilight shifting,_

_Silhouettes through wasteland creeping,_

_Cold, bedraggled memories drifting,_

_Through the arid surface seeping._

_The weak pulse of the land, in exhaustion, falters,_

_A thousand dusty violins play the symphony of the damned,_

_Heads are laid on sacrificial altars._

_The sky is full of stones,_

_It tears the page, it blunts the rhyme,_

_It rots the flesh, it dries the bones,_

_Endures coils of endless time._

_Ashes spill and mix with tears,_

_The silence falls upon deaf ears._

_My shredded hands, which fumble deftly,_

_Caress the blades and broken glass,_

_Stalk the prey softly, deathly,_

_Drag the journey from the past,_

_I trek the boundless barren, anchor an empty star,_

_Follow the gothic-feathered raven,_

_Lord of darkness, bird of tar._

_From their sockets my eyes are dripping,_

_Collecting in muddy pools,_

_Through the sun scorched terra slipping,_

_Sunless planets, useless tools,_

_I walk the world alone, the world of dust,_

_Not because I can, simply because I must."_

"Maybe we should put his stuff away Kai could come back any time now" suggested Ray.

"Oh come on Ray I wanna know what else Kai's got written in that book," said Tyson.

_"Dreams in red_

_Dreams in black_

_I want to hate you_

_Could you hate me back?_

_Although I've done nothing_

_I still have this hole_

_A hole full of nothing _

_A hole for a soul._

_Filled with such hatred_

_But no one to hate_

_The cause of my pain_

_Still up for debate._

_Maybe I know _

_Who's bringing me down?_

_But I've broken the mirror_

_So that I won't drown._

_Looking for something _

_Through the scope of a gun_

_Who will know first?_

_When my search is done?"_

"I got to admit Kai's a pretty good poet" complimented Ray

_"A slow, steady swelling_

_Had been crushing my heart_

_Creeping against me_

_Pushing against the walls_

_Of my soul_

_Seeping into my subconscious_

_Whispering words of terror_

_Biting with fangs of passion."_

"Kai has an interesting imagination," said Tyson

"Look who's talking," commented Ray with a smirk.

_"He was dying_

_Gasping for his last air._

_The pain was unbearable,_

_But he did not seem to care._

_He was reaching out for someone,_

_To help him save his life._

_But as always there was none,_

_So he slowly pulled out the knife._

_He watched his spirit leave him,_

_Like a vision in a dream._

_He closed his eyes and hoped that someone,_

_Would hear his final scream._

_He though about the one he loved,_

_And softly spoke her name._

_But all he could feel inside,_

_Was only guilt and shame._

_As the darkness took him over,_

_He tried desperately to rise._

_Above him words did echo,_

_'Suffer thee who dies'"_

"I wonder if Kai has seen someone die," asked Max

"Who knows, maybe he has" answered Ray

"You know I never thought Kai would be the type of person to have a book like this, with poems and everything it doesn't seem like, well…him" said Max

"Considering how long we've known Kai we actually know next to nothing about him, I mean he never talks, except when you ask him a question, and even then the answer is very few words" explained Ray. "Sorry Chief continue," added Ray.

_"Goodness dies, darkness lies,_

_Blood runs all around._

_Death rides high, passes by,_

_No escape, you're found._

_Look at you, now you're through_

_You're the chosen one._

_Try to flee, you can't from me,_

_In this life, you're done._

_Here to reap, your soul to keep,_

_Pleasure in pain you'll agree._

_A corpse less shell, sent straight to hell,_

_To burn an eternity."_

_"Blow a bullet through my head_

_Let the doctor pronounce me dead._

_All for a better world you'll see_

_Away from all this misery._

_Slash my wrist or stretch my neck,_

_Never more a nervous wreck._

_No longer dealin' with this stress,_

_Let the preachers my body bless._

_Don't bury me on hallowed ground,_

_Don't let them know that I've been found._

_A bloodless corpse with no more life,_

_A happy soul with no more strife."_

"Don't tell me Kai's actually waiting for death to come" asked a sad looking Max's

"Ok we wont' tell you" joked Tyson

"Tyson! This is no time for jokes, this could actually be serious" said Kenny

"Oh come on Chief there just poems, I seriously doubt that Kai would commit suicide" interrupted Ray.

"Yeah so keep reading," begged Tyson.

_"There is a place I dwell_

_In a cave of ice_

_Frozen and hardened by the pain and rejections_

_By your endless blizzard of lies_

_This is where I hide_

_Frozen numb to any feelings_

_I'm ready to leave this frostbitten life of mine_

_Everything is so pointless,_

_And there is no god in sight_

_So until I'm lucky enough to die_

_I'll hide in my heart_

_Which is frozen, rock hard, and emotionless_

_Like ice."_

"Wow! Now that sounds like the Kai I know," stated Tyson

"Hehe yeah" laughed Max

_"My heart is lonely_

_I fell so bare_

_I'm drowning quickly_

_In my despair_

_Forsaken feelings_

_Deserted days_

_Secluded souls_

_And weary ways_

_Trapped in my reclusive life_

_Solitude cuts me like a knife_

_Crying a single_

_Neglected tear_

_Isolated_

_The one and only_

_I am lost_

_I am lonely_

_I am hurt."_

"Do you think maybe Kai puts all his emotions into poems instead of actually showing them to people" asked Max

"Good theory Max, you might be right," commented Kenny.

_"I ask myself the same question every night 'Why'. _

_Why did they die, why did he do it, why was I chosen out of all people in the world,_

_Why did they treat me and everyone else there the way they did, and why is it that they never seemed to care even when you're inches from death, why were they so cruel are they not human…wait stupid question, they probably aren't. Were those men so inhuman that they found pleasure in hearing you scream out in pain, answer, most probably? Why is it that they gave me a slow and painful death, leaving me to suffer, and then right at the last moment deciding they wanted me to live, giving me some drug so as I wouldn't die but be left there to suffer, left to lie in my own pool of blood. They showed no remorse, no mercy, no regret, no nothing, I guess that's why they were chosen for the job. I know that at any moment one of them will walk through that door, to take me away, for more training, more torture, I wish I could die right now, death would be less painful than this. But I know they won't let me leave this place, never."_

"I wonder what that's about," asked Tyson

"Who knows but keep reading," said Ray

_"A wealth of standards that must be met,_

_Flesh with tinge neither black nor white_

_But held, instead, a crimson tone_

_Pleasing to the velvet throne_

_And in this torture I create_

_Evermore would he berate?_

_And wish that I interrogate_

_Each rueful soul I find_

_Constant, still, is the racking_

_From innocent hearts I took to hacking_

_And the blood seeks words that condone_

_From the sinful velvet throne_

_I hear the pleas and tauntings, still_

_To kill, to steal, other's wishes fulfill_

_Desire for the chance to live unbound_

_To the ruddy work my life has found_

_Wicked hands that hunger for power_

_Demand it, unfailing, at every waking hour_

_For each hidden spirit I make my own_

_Satisfies more the velvet throne_

_Twisted soul inside my frame_

_Forever a cold stone my heart shall remain_

_Lest some freedom is to me shown_

_A gallows by the velvet throne."_

"Ok, well it sounds pretty cool, but I'm not sure I get what it means," said Tyson

"We should finish up soon, it's already 10:45 and we don't know when Kai's getting back" stated Ray.

_"I saw two ethereal forms_

_Alike in beauty_

_Yet so different_

_Twisting far apart_

_In a sky full of stars._

_I wanted to share with them…_

_I tried to join _

_First with one _

_Then with the other_

_To fly_

_To smile_

_To love_

_The first never spoke_

_Barely returned my caress_

_'Go away but don't go'_

_It said with a smile_

_And I turned away_

_Disappointed _

_It would not play with me_

_The second welcomed me_

_Entwined with me_

_Flew high and _

_Twirled round with me_

_For the briefest _

_Of moments _

_We were one_

_Then they saw_

_Each other_

_And I saw_

_Them leave me_

_And I watched them perform the most_

_Tentative dance_

_I saw _

_Them intertwined_

_I saw them_

_Fly blind_

_And I see_

_The crystal wall_

_That they don't."_

"Hey that's the first poem Kais written that hasn't had anything to do with blood or death or even pain" said Tyson as Kenny turned to the last few pages.

_"Until sweet fatal dreams bring us to meet, keep watch over your shoulder. A shadow dark and innocent may hide your worst fears, watching, waiting for you to fall."_

"That's it. Kai hasn't written anymore yet," said Kenny as he turned the page to find it blank "Hey I just saw something" added Kenny. "What!" they all yelled in union. "There's dates with some of these poems. Wow some of these poems go back 5-6 years, this one was written in 1995, that's 8 years ago, wow this book must be old" said Kenny. "Hey Chief, some of the pages are spotted red" said Tyson as he looked down at the book.

"Oh I wonder, it actually looks a bit like dried blood," answered Kenny.

"Wha! Dried blood, but, but that can't be right can it" asked Tyson looking shocked.

"It's the only explanation, I mean it's most certainly not ink that's for sure," answered Kenny putting the book back in Kai's bag.

"I think we should all get to bed it's 11 o'clock now, I'm sure Kai will be back any second" suggested Ray.

"Yeah lets go I'm getting tied" Max said as he walked out the room.

Tyson and Kenny soon followed, leaving Ray to hop into his own bed and fall asleep.


	4. The Training Beings

**_Chapter 4: _****The Training Begins**

Lighting streaked down the dark and starless sky, like an earthquake erupting in the heavens. Rain continued to fall down from the gray storm clouds that had gathered overhead. The streets of Moscow were flooded and deserted, only one lonely figure walked the dark streets. A teenaged boy in a black coat, with crimson eyes and two toned blue hair, down the dark road he continued, Kai soon turned left and stood looking at a large gray building. A tall black fence surrendered the land, which the building occupied, at the front was a large gate that lead to a path, the path ended at large brown double oak doors. 'I will never return to this Abby, no matter what Boris or my Grandfather think' Kai thought to himself, he turned on his heels and left without looking back. If he had looked back he might have noticed the black shadowed figure that stood near by watching him.

Kai walked down to a near by river, where he stood on a bridge watching the water, the storm had lifted a little, the lighting and thunder had stooped, and the rain now only fell lighting to the ground below. A full moon shone through the clouds, bathing Moscow in the moonlight. As Kai watched the water the moonlight danced across the still smooth surface of the river, making it glitter and shine. The black figure had followed Kai, and stood only a few meters away behind a tree. Kai sighed as he closed his eyes. At the sudden snap of a stick, Kai immediately shot open his eyes, he looked around him but saw no one, Kai decided it was time to go, he set off at a ran. Instead of heading straight to the hotel, Kai decided to weave in and around ally ways and other streets, taking the long way to the hotel just in case he was being followed.

* * *

It was midnight before the door to the Bladebreakers hotel room was opened, and in walked a teenaged boy with blue hair and crimson eyes. Kai quietly closed the door as he stepped in. He dumped his coat on the couch before heading to the bedroom which he shared with Ray. Making sure not to wake Ray, Kai undid his scarf, took of his arm guards, slipped off his shoes and changed into a white t-shirt and silk black boxer shorts. Putting all his things into his bag he quietly got under the covers of his bed and was soon over come by sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kai awoke at around 5 o'clock in the morning. When he got up he went straight to the balcony, he stood and watched the sun rise up over the horizon. The sky was coloured in many shades of red, yellow, orange and a slight tinge of pink. Kai closed his eyes as he breathed in the fresh morning air, as it ruffled his slate hair. Kai stood on the balcony for about an hour. When he entered the hotel room he went and sat down at the kitchen table, he leaned back in his chair crossed his arms and closed his eyes, there he sat deep in thought about the tournament finals, and the training schedule he was planning on giving the Bladebreakers today. Finally after 30 minutes the door to one of the bedrooms opened and out stepped Ray wearing a gray shirt and long dark blue track pants. He rubbed the sleep out his eyes and then yawned. He blinked a few times when he noticed Kai sitting at the table, arms folded and those dark crimson eyes looking straight at him, it was almost like Kai could see right into Rays soul, and read him like an open book. Ray felt a little nervous under Kais gaze, his nervousness didn't last long because soon after Kai saw Ray he looked away, to stare out one of the hotel windows. Ray walked forward and said "Good morning Kai" in a very cheerful voice. But Kai only responded with a "Hmhp".

"So…where did you go last night Kai, we were kind of worried about you" asked Ray as he put some bread in the toaster. There was no response, so Ray tried again to start a conversion "What time did you get back last night" again no response, Ray just sighed, he new that Kai wouldn't answer any question that he might ask. After a few minutes the toast popped up, which Ray buttered. Then Ray sat down and offered Kai some toast, which he refused. At 7 o'clock Kenny and Max walked out the bedroom that they shared with Tyson. Max wore a green t-shirt and white boxes. Kenny wore a light blue shirt and gray track pants. Max greeted Ray and Kai with a happy and cheerful "Good morning" and Kenny said "Morning" with a smile on his face. Ray responded with "Good morning guys sleep well"

"Sure did," answered Max as he went over to get out the cereal. Kai of course didn't show any signs of hearing them at all. Max pored himself and Kenny a bowl of cereal each.

Kenny, Max and Ray all sat eating their breakfast and talking about beyblades, After a few minutes Kai got up and walked into the room that Max and Kenny shared with Tyson. As Kai walked to the room the other three watched him closely all wondering what Kai was planning to do, "I bet he's probably gone to wake Tyson," suggest Max,

"Do you think that we should stop him, I mean Kai can be pretty brutal sometimes?" asked Ray,

"We probably should but then again it saves us the hassle of trying to wake Tyson," concluded Kenny,

"Yeah I guess so," said Max before he went back to eating.

In the bedroom Kai had just walked in. He looked around the room and found three single beds, the two on the right had already been made, but the bed on the left was the one he wanted, Kai smirked as he saw Tyson sprawled out on the bed, his legs were tangled in the sheets, his arms were stretched out at either side with one hand hanging over the edge and his pillow lay on the floor beside his bed, Tyson wore a yellow shirt and red boxes, Kai also noticed a small wet patch near Tyson head, 'He must drool at night' Kai thought to himself as he shook his head in disbelief. "Hey that's my cheese burger" Tyson grumbled in his sleep before going back to his loud snoring, obviously he was dreaming about food, as always. Kai walked to the left side of Tyson's bed, Kai firmly grasped a bunch of sheet and pulled back. The sheet was pulled off the bed and took Tyson's legs with it, a loud 'THUD' was made when Tyson's body hit the floor. Unfortunately for Kai this didn't really faze Tyson as he continued to snore. Kai bent down and placed a hand around Tyson's right ankle. With ease Kai lifted Tyson off the ground, his head only inches from the floor. With some force Kai threw Tyson against the wall, Tyson instantly yelled "AHH, what's happing! I…I…uh", Tyson lay with his back against the wall, and legs above his head, it sort of looked like Tyson attempted a handstand but failed miserably. "What was that for!" yelled Tyson.

"I had to wake you up some how" was Kai's response. Tyson pulled his legs down and sat on the floor looking up at Kai. Tyson let out a long yawn, his eyes started to get heavy again, Tyson had almost fallen asleep again when Kai grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him off the floor. Tyson's legs dangled below him slightly bent at the knees and his arms lay limp by his sides. Kai was getting very angry. "TYSON, WAKE UP!" Kai yelled right in Tyson's ear. "AHHHH, KAI" Tyson yelled back, Kai just closed his eyes and let go of Tyson shirt, Tyson fell to the floor with another 'thud'. "Oww" Tyson wined in pain.

"Now get changed, we start training in 30 minutes" said Kai as he stepped over Tyson's body and headed to the door.

"Aww man, do we have to train, I'm still tied" wined Tyson again.

Kai turned back to Tyson and shot him a dead glare.

"All right, alright no need to get angry" Tyson said while putting both hand up in a show of defense.

"But do you think I could perhaps get another 5 minutes of sleep" asked Tyson hopeful, and a cheesy grin on his face. Kai growl and stepped towards Tyson, his fist clenched ready to punch the navy haired teen. Tyson realized what was about to happen, he quickly jumped up and ran past Kai to the door. "Alright I'm up, just don't hurt me" Tyson yelled in fear as he opened the door and ran out into the main part of the hotel room.

Back out in the kitchen the others had heard what was going on in the bedroom. Every time they heard a thud they would flinch, knowing that Kai was doing something painful to Tyson in his attempted to wake the younger boy. They then saw Tyson come running out the bedroom screaming.

"I swear he's insane," Tyson said as he stood trying to catch his breath. The others could only laugh.

"Hey is that food I smell," asked Tyson waking over to the table,

"Tyson!" yelled a pissed off voice from behind him.

"I didn't do anything!" Tyson shouted thinking that Kai was telling him off for something.

"Just hurry up and finish eating, we start training in 10 minutes," Kai told them,

"10 minutes, but before you said 30" asked a confused Tyson,

"I changed my mind" said Kai as he turned on his heels and walked to his room.

3 minutes later Kai came out wearing his usual black tank top, blue cargo pants, white scarp and red arm guards. Kai leant against the wall as he waited for the other to finish eating breakfast and then go get changed.

By 7:30 am they were all down at a nearby park to start training.

"To start off you will all run 50 laps around the park" ordered Kai looking at the three Bladebreakers that stood in front of him, while Kenny sat against a nearby tree with Dizzi on his lap.

"Oh man, that'll take forever," whined Tyson, not liking the idea of having to run laps.

" Not if you start now, so get going" yelled Kai as Max, Ray and Tyson took off to run laps, after they had completed about one lap each Kai set off to run laps as well.

"Come on Tyson, pick up the pace" yelled Kai as he once again lapped Tyson.

"All this running is to hard" wined Tyson for about the fiftieth time "and I'm hungry" added Tyson as he heard his stomach starting to growl.

"Well the faster you run the quicker you'll finish your laps, and then less time out here" yelled Kai from across the park.

"Easy for you to say" mumbled Tyson, Ray just laughed as he too lapped Tyson.

After about one hour of running Ray had completed 50 laps and Max had done about 40. Tyson was still only on his fifteenth lap.

"Come on Tyson, Rays already finished and Max only has ten more to go" said Kai in a harsh voice as he ran past Tyson, slowing down to talk to him and then speeding up again.

"Hey if they're finished and I'm only on 15 then how come you're still running ha, how many you done, 10" Tyson said thinking he was somewhat smart

"92" Kai said coolly "and I'm still running because I'm waiting for you to finish so we can get on with the next exercise" he added.

Finally after another hour Tyson had completed the 50 laps.

"All right now you three 50 push-ups, then 50 sit-ups" ordered Kai as he too got onto the floor to start his push-ups.

"Oh man, what're you trying to do, kill me" wined Tyson again, he hated doing any kind of exercise.

"Don't give me ideas," Kai mumbled under his breath, at hearing this Ray could only laugh, much to the confusion of Max and Tyson. Kai then sighed, "It's not going to kill you Tyson, it's called training, where doing this so you can get stronger and better and blading"

"Hows this suppose to make us better at blading, we haven't even used our blades yet" asked Tyson as he continue with his push-ups

"A bit beasts feeds off the strength of the blader, so you become stronger you then have more to give to your bit beast, helping it in battle" explained Kai

"But what…" Kai cut off Tyson

"Just shut up and continue with the exercise" yelled Kai, sounding a little pissed off about all the questions.

"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed," mumbled Tyson to himself.

Ray again was the first to finish the push-ups and turned on to his back to start sit-ups, Max followed soon after, Kai once again waited till Tyson finished before he turned on his back to start sit-ups.

So after about 30 minutes Kai, Max and Ray all had finished their sit-ups and were waiting for Tyson.

"Come on, can't you go any faster" asked Kai, like it was normal for people to get through 50 sit-ups in about 1 minute, which was about how long it took him.

"Oh Kai, give the poor guy a break" said Kenny from were he sat against a tree

"Yeah were not all as skilled as you," added Max, as he watched his best friend struggle to complete his thirty-second sit-up.

"Hmhp" was Kai's response

20 minutes later

"There finished, hey can we go have lunch I'm starving" asked Tyson

"Yeah Kai were not machines" added Max

"Fine" Kai sighed.

The Bladebreakers soon made there way into a café, they all sat down at one of the nearer tables. "What can I get you young men?" asked a waitress who had shoulder length brown hair and matching brown eyes.

"Umm I'll have two cheese burgers, one hotdog, a large order of fries and a large chocolate thick shake thanks," said Tyson as he scrolled down the menu. Max then ordered "A sausage roll and a medium strawberry milkshake please", the waitress turned to Ray "large fries and a large chocolate milkshake", "I'll just have a ham sandwich and a glass of water please" said the Chief as he put down his menu "and you sir" she asked looking at Kai "I'm not having anything"

"Oh ok then, well your food and drinks will be hear soon" the waitress turned on her heels and left for the kitchen.

"Why aren't you having anything Kai," asked Max

"Not hungry" was his response

"Not hungry, how can you not be hungry, you haven't eaten anything in the last two days" said Tyson with a frown

"Yeah Kai you should eat, it's not healthy to go such a long time without food" said Kenny as he opened up Dizzi.

"Hmhp" was Kais response, he just leaned back in his chair closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

After they had eaten lunch the Bladebreakers went back to the park, to have a few beyblade battles.

"We'll guys tomorrow the championship starts" said Kenny as he was analysing the battles.

"Yep and were gonna win!" yelled Tyson as he punched the air with his fist. As he did this Max took the opportunity to knock Dragoon out the battle.

"Haha I win" Max happily cheered

"Wha, hey no fair" complained Tyson.

"Sorry Tyson, but you should have been watching," said Max as he picked up Dragoon and handed it to Tyson.

"Hehe, wanna go again" asked Tyson with a cheesy grin.

"I'll take that challenge," said Kai as Dranzer's blade flew back up into Kai's palm after just beating Ray.

"Oh sure" Tyson was a little stunned but he attached Dragoon to his launcher and took up his stance in front of the dish. Kai did the same

"Ready 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" Max yelled, deciding he wanted to do the commentary. Tyson and Kai both smoothly launched their blades into the dish. Dranzer and Dragoon circled each other waiting for their masters to give them an order. Kai quickly yelled to Dranzer "Dranzer finish him. FIRE ARROW".

The majestic firebird rose from her bit chip and screeched loudly already declaring her victory over the blue dragon. Kai's blue blade was engulfed in flames as Dranzer powered up and then charged at the other blade.

"Ah Dragoon dodge it" yelled Tyson, but it was too late, the white blade was already flying threw the air, and then landed with a crash on the ground just behind Tyson.

Kai out stretched his arm as the flames died down and the blue blade flew back to its master.

"Oh man, I lost" wined Tyson as he bent down to pick up his blade.

"Well that was fast," said Dizzi from where she sat on Kenny's lap

"I reckon," said Max "I guess all the training that Kai does pays off huh" Max added

Kai only responded with an "Hmhp"

"It's getting late we should head back, don't wanna be late for the tournament tomorrow hey" Ray suggested

"Yeah come on lets go," said Max as he turned to head back to the hotel

"Is that ok with you, almighty Kai" Tyson said sarcastically as he turn to look at his leader.

"Hmhp" was Kai's response

"Well let's go then" smile Tyson as he set off after Max, soon followed by Kenny and Ray with Kai lingering at the back.

* * *

That night they ordered Pizza for dinner. The delivery boy soon arrived carrying three pizzas, one for Tyson and Two for Max, Ray, Kenny and Kai to share.

"Haha alright I love pizza" cheered Tyson as he opened one of the boxes,

"Well guys dig in," Ray said as they all sat round the table to eat, but one seat was empty.

"Huh, hey guys where's Kai" asked Ray looking around the room

"He might be in one of the other rooms," suggested Max

"I'll go see," said Ray as he got up and walked to one of the bedrooms

When Ray opened the door he found Kai laying on his bed, he lay on his back with one arm behind his head and the other holding Dranzer's blade in front of his face. Kai took no notice of Ray as he slowly walked towards his bed.

"Hey why don't you come out and have some pizza," offered Ray

"I'm …" Kai got cut off

"Don't say you're not hungry, Kai you haven't eaten since you got back from the Abby, is there something wrong" asked Ray while looking a little sad.

"I'm fine, the only thing that's wrong right now is you, so get lost," said Kai in a cold and harsh voice.

Ray just sighed and left the older teen to be alone.

"So is he there" asked Kenny when he saw Ray emerge from the bedroom

"Yeah, but you know he just wants to be left alone" Ray said in a sad voice as he walked back over to the table.

"I don't know what's up with that guy, we try to be his friend but he always pushes us away" said Tyson angrily.

"I know but you got to remember what he's been through, just think how you would act living in that Abby" Kenny reminded them.

"Oh, that's right," said Max looking down at the table in sorrow

"Come on guys forget about the sourpuss for now, we've got the tournament to think about" piped up Tyson not liking the silence that had fallen open them.

"Yeah the tournament, I can't wait," cheered Max, they all continued eating their pizza and talking about what they thought tomorrow's tournament would be like.

Later that night the hotel room was pitch black and the only sound that could be heard was the loud snoring of Tyson.


	5. Off to the Tournament

**_Chapter 5: _****Off to the Tournament**

It was the next day and all the Bladebreakers woke up early to get ready for the tournament.

The Bladebreakers, Mr. Granger and Mr. Dickinson all got on the BBA bus that would take them to the stadium. Once they arrived they were greeted by are large group of fans all cheering for the Bladebreakers.

"Whoa what's this!" asked Tyson when he saw the size of the crowd.

" Uh I'm not sure," said a shocked looking Max

"Listen to them there cheering us on" explained Kenny as they all piled out the bus and stood facing their fans.

"All that cheering is for us," questioned Tyson

"Yeah they're members of the Bladebreakers fan club," added Kenny

"GO BLADEBREAKERS" "YEAH YOU GUYS RULE"

"Wow they came from all over the world just to see us," said Ray

"No way, well lets not disappoint them, hear I come!" yelled Tyson running forward, but stopped when he hear Max call his name.

"Alright where the Bladebreakers, were number one!" yelled Tyson as he punches the air with his fist and jumps up and down.

As they all entered the stadium Brad Best called out "Welcome to the BioVolt stadium in the heart of down town Moscow, the count down has begun for the final round of the world championships"

"Well boys were about to make history, you head for the lockers and I'll go register the team," said Mr. Dickinson as he and Mr. Granger walked off in the opposite direction leaving the five boys.

"We'll see you there" Kenny called out to Mr. D

"Were number one, the Bladebreakers rule!" Tyson continued to shout still facing out side where the fans were.

"This fan club is going to your head," stated Kenny

"They just can't get enough of us," Tyson told his teammates as he ran to catch up with them.

"Hahaha were so glad you could make it, to your final defeat" said a cold voice coming from the side, the Bladebreakers all looked to see Boris standing with the Demolition Boys.

"Oh yeah" Tyson challenged

"No don't Tyson, save it for later" Ray told the navy haired blader

"They're afraid," mocked Tala

"Afraid" Tyson said through clenched teeth

"Patience Tala, they are nothing more than insects to BioVolt, an insect we will soon squash in the finals, they are beneath your contempt" explained Boris

"Yes right sir" responded Tala

"Once they are defeated the world will bow before us" said Boris as he turned to walk away

"Boris, you think you've already won, don't you, well you haven't you still have to go through us and we won't let you win, we'll defeat you no matter how powerful you are, do you hear me, will never give up"

Boris only continued to laugh as he led the Demolition Boys away.

Something then caught Kai's attention and he looked up "Oh"

"What Kai" asked Max when he realized Kai was looking up at the second floor balcony that over looked the first floor.

"Up there" he said still staring at the person that looked down upon him.

"Who's that?" asked Max. Tyson, Ray and Kenny who also looked up at the man.

"My Grandfather…Voltaire" Kai said in a harsh cold voice

"Grandfather?" repeated Tyson

"That's Voltaire," asked Ray

"The man behind BioVolt" Kenny added

"The man who made his own grandson a tool for his ambition" Kai said in disgust 'to think I once loved you' Kai thought to himself as he then turned and followed the others to the locker rooms.

In the locker rooms, Max sat on one of the benches, Kenny had Dizzi set up on the table, Kai was leaning against the wall in his usual stance, that is eyes closed arms folded, while Tyson and Ray were both standing.

"The Demolition Boys, I'm worried they're a complete mystery to us, only Kai really knows their power," said a worried Ray

"Hey what are you worrying about Ray where a team, hey those guys don't even stand a stance, we Bladebreakers rule, now the sooner we decide our beybattle order the sooner we win" explained a hyped up Tyson

"Oh man," said Ray looking a Tyson weirdly

"That fan club really pumped him up" Max cheerfully said

"Alright, I'll go first ok," asked Tyson

"NO" Kai spoke for the first time since they entered the locker rooms "Let me battle first" he added

"I suggest you listen to Kai Tyson he knows the Demolition Boys better than anyone" spoke up Dizzi

"Dizzi's right Kai's our best chance for an early victory and then we can study their moves, that will give you guys time to prepare yourselves," Kenny explained

"Kai you're more quite than usual today is it because of your Grandfather" asked Tyson

"Hmhp you shouldn't worry about me" said Kai as he got up and walked over to his teammates.

"Right then Kai will be the first to battle," said an excited Tyson

"I'll go after Kai then Tyson ok," said Ray

"OK" yelled Tyson

"Then were ready to roll" Max said as he got up to stand with the others

"Ready, I sure hope so, I have a feeling this won't be and easy match" said Kenny also getting up

"After everything we've been through it comes down to this, LET IT RIP," yelled Tyson as he once again jumped up and punched the air with his fist.

* * *

Inside the stadium DJ Jazzman called out "Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, welcome this is the moment you've all been waiting for the final game of the world championships, and who will be victorious the Bladebreakers or the Demolition Boys, every day one game of 3 sets will be played by a member from each team the beyblader who wins 2 out of 3 sets takes that game and the team that wins 2 out of 3 games captures the world championship!"

In the stands the All-Starz, White Tigers and the Majestics are watching.

"This should be good," said Enrique from where he sat between Robert and Oliver.

"Yes they're very well matched," said Robert

DJ Jazzman: "And time for the first match, Kai of the Bladebreakers vs. Spencer of the Demolition Boys, only one of them will emerge victorious!"

Kai and Spencer stepped up to the dish,

DJ Jazzman: "Beyblades prepare yourselves"

Kai and Spencer hooked up their blades and ready themselves.

Brad Best: "Hello Brad Best and AJ Topper here, bringing you the action as we unveil the challenging Black Sea Bowl".

AJ Topper: "Oh man Brad this is one extreme dish, players have to stay around the edges when going through the streets of the fishing village along the rim or they'll end up in the drink, the harbor is totally bottomless and no one knows for sure what's under those waves, this bowl calls for maximum control, one wrong move and you're lost at sea".

The dish rose up out of the floor to reveal that the dish was filled with water, and round the edge was a road with many buildings.

"Lucky me I get to be the one to teach the traitor a lesson and then take his bit beast from him" said Spencer with a laugh

Brad: "Spencer may have trained in Kai's shadow but his bit beast Seaborg is as powerful as they come".

"I wasn't interested in being a puppet of BioVolt" explain Kai

AJ Topper: "Were glad to see Kai back with the Bladebreakers, but without Black Dranzer he'll need a life preserve to win this one".

"Hmhp, but you clearly are" added Kai.

DJ Jazzman: "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Dranzer and Seaborg flew into the dish and started racing around the outer edge of the dish.

Brad Best: "Well are competitors are wasting no time, just look at those beyblades burning up the streets talk about road rage".

Dranzer and Seaborg charged at one another, which sent sparks flying off in every direction, Kai's dark blue blade continually pushing back Spencer's.

"Spencer's bit beast is a natural water spirit Tyson" Max said to Tyson who was standing next to him.

"Kai keep him away from the water" Tyson called.

"Hold him Dranzer" Kai yelled to his fiery bit beast

Both blades clashed again, with neither letting up,

AJ Topper: "It's an awesome dust up, but Dranzer's totally in control, Seaborg can't move,"

Kai's dark blade spun wildly as it pushed the light colour beyblade into one of the buildings, Seaborg was then sent flying into the air.

AJ Topper: "WOW, smack down slam, Dranzer's ground out and Seaborg's taking a swan dive right into the sea".

Spencer's blade landed with a splash in the center of the water.

"Alright Kai!" Tyson called out

Brad Best: "Kai's still spinning and Spencer's gone a man over board is the first round over already".

'Something's wrong' Kai though in his head.

In the center of the ocean a small whirlpool was starting to form, the water swaying about in the dish.

"What's this" Kai called out in surprise.

AJ Topper: "Uh oh looks like this is just a calm before the storm, check out the whirlpool forming where Seaborg fell into the sea".

Large waves started splashing around throwing water everywhere then within seconds a large tsunami went after Dranzer.

Brad Best: "Kai's in for some rough weather, I sure hope he knows how to surf, because Spencer's tsunami is catching up fast".

The fierce waves were crashing all round, Dranzer only barely managed to get out the way, and jumping into the air dodged the raging water once more, but down in the center of the dish Spencer's blue blade was starting the glow bright yellow as Seaborg made his entrance.

"What?" yelled Kai,

"He's calling Seaborg" Tyson yelled.

"You can't escape my Voda Impact" Spencer called across to Kai. Suddenly a huge wave erupted sending the water in the dish everywhere.

"Dranzer!" Kai yelled.

"Seaborg is an ancient whale with control over the 7 seas, and BioVolt has upgraded his power a thousand full," Spencer explained

Suddenly a huge whale came from Spencer's blade, the whale had Armour on his head, down his back, on his flippers and a small amount at the base of the tail, with a high call Seaborg lunged forwards, ready to attack

"Now I will burry you at sea" yelled Spencer as Seaborg went in for the attack.

The darker blue blade once again jumped from one small boat to the next, narrowly dodging the whale's fierce attack.

Brad Best: "Dranzer is skipping from boat to boat but how long can she avoid Seaborg's wall of water".

Waves came crashing down, each one aiming for Kai's beyblade, but with skill and perfect maneuvering his blade managed to easily dodge the attack by once again jumping to another boat.

DJ Jazzman: "It's been an amazing battle can Dranzer survive Spencer's tsunami".

"Attack Seaborg!"

Dodging the large whale again Dranzer flew up into the air.

"Hmm he's concentrating on his attack, his defense is vulnerable" said Kai with a smirk.

"Yeah do it Kai," cheered Tyson

"Ok Dranzer, Flame Sabre!"

Kai's dark blue beyblade suddenly turned a fiery red as the scorching hot flames lapped at the sides of Kai's beyblade.

AJ Topper: "Alright Dranzer's on the attack with her Flame Sabre, oh man, Seaborg's playing fireman by putting out Dranzer's flame with water from his blowhole".

Descending upon the light blade the once burning fire was quickly put out as water was sprayed from Seaborg's blowhole

"Dranzer" Kai yelled to his bit beast, unable to believe that he might lose.

"This is not good" Ray said also standing up with Max and Tyson.

"Oh no" Tyson yelled

"Better call out the coast guard guys," said Dizzi from where she sat on Kenny's lap.

Spencer suddenly broke out into evil laughter, the thought of defeating Kai pleasing him greatly.

Brad Best: "Wow Seaborg is really making waves".

Going in for the final attack, Seaborg lunges out at Kai's blade with immense power. Spencer's lighter blue blade landed smoothly back on the ground, but for Kai the same could not be said.

Brad Best: "Over whelming Dranzer to win the first set, the Demolition Boys take an early lead".

Kai looked down upon his blade, which lay lifeless on one of the boats. He was shocked at his lose.

"The great Kai beaten and it was easy, hahaha" Spencer said mockingly, the blond Russian turned and walked back to the benches where the other Demolition Boys sat along with Boris.

"Sir I won" Spencer said as he looked down to see Boris holding a stopwatch.

"Yes but you took far, far too long, you will finish the next battle in half the time" Boris responded.

"Yes sir!"

DJ Jazzman: "The second set begins in 30 minutes, players may now adjust their beyblades".

"I can't believe Kai's losing," said Olive to the other Majestics.

"That sea stadium is defiantly an unfair advantage, for a bit beast that's a whale" explained Johnny.

"This is a BioVolt stadium everything's to their advantage," continued Olive.

"Yeah what do they know about honor" Enrique joined the conversation.

"Doesn't matter, Spencer's sacred spirit is very powerful, you saw the immense wave Seaborg raised up, it was more than just water" explained Robert.

"What!" Enrique, Oliver and Johnny said in union.

"It was infused with Seaborg's spirit, there was no other way mere water could resist the Flame Sabre" Robert continued.

"Then they've discovered Dranzer's weakness," said Johnny.

"Seaborg already knows it, he is one of the oldest sacred spirits" Robert said.

"We'll then there's nothing Kai can do" Enrique announced.

Back down at the dish Kai walked back to the benches, with his head hung long,

"Kai!" Tyson called to Kai who walked right past the benches and was heading down the hall.

"Just leave me alone, I need some time to think" was all Kai said before he continued down the corridor.

"But" Tyson was about to say something else what decided against it.

Kai stop half way down the corridor and punch the wall,

"Grr, why, why" he said to himself out loud.

"I've never been beaten so badly, Dranzer tried her best, but Seaborg's far too strong for her, he's the oldest bit beast I've ever seen, what possible strategy can I use against a bit beast that powerful"

Kai suddenly heard footsteps approaching him.

"Grandfather?" Kai said as he looked up to see an old man with long gray hair.

"Well hello Kai, you don't look very happy to see you own grandfather" greeted Voltaire.

"What do you want, have you come to gloat over your victory?"

"On the contrary, I've come to help you Kai"

"You want to help me, hahaha" Kai could only laugh at his grandfather, never had he offered help.

"Why do you laugh" Voltaire asked his grandson.

"Cause it's a joke, you put me in an abbey years ago, you raised me to be a weapon not a grandson, and now you're helping me" Kai explained

"This is my gift to you" Voltaire said as he pulled something out his coat pocket, it was Black Dranzer's bit chip, he then continued "Fighting together you can not lose"

"Oh, Black Dranzer" Kai was in awe at seeing the dark Phoenix once again.

"Before you destroyed BioVolt we updated this bit with our latest technology, once you and Black Dranzer are reunited you will be all powerful, the championship will be yours, you but need to say the word Kai and it's yours, grandson," explained Voltaire

"I gave up Black Dranzer, I will never use it again" Kai told his Grandfather

"But you can still feel its power, you know you could quite easily defeat Seaborg with this" said Voltaire.

"Yes maybe, but why here? Why now?" asked Kai

"Because you are the only one strong enough to control Black Dranzer Kai, and because your desire for power is as great as mine, after all we share the same blood" said Voltaire, he then continued with "Of course you must betray the Bladebreakers for me, you will give me their bit beast in exchange for the most powerful bit beast of all"

"I don't know about this Tyson maybe we should leave Kai alone"

"I can't leave him alone, Kai needs our help Kenny"

Just then Kai turned around the corner,

"Kai, oh" Tyson wasn't to sure but he had a feeling something was wrong, Tyson turned his head to look behind Kai and saw Voltaire smirking at him,

"Voltaire" Tyson said through clenched teeth, Kai just walked away back to the stadium " Kai what's wrong, wait, Kai" Tyson and Kenny ran after their slate haired friend.


	6. The Second Round Begins

Thanks to all those people that have reviewed my story so far. I really appreciate it.

**_Chapter 6:_**** The Second Round Begins**

DJ Jazzman: "Alright it's time for our second set to begin".

Brad Best: "Man this crowd is pumped"

AJ Topper: "Not really as pumped as Spencer is"

"Hold it Kai what's wrong with you" asked Tyson as he ran up to Kai and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let go" Kai said in a harsh tone, Tyson removed his hand and watched Kai walk over to the beyblade dish.

DJ Jazzman: "Beybladers take your positions"

"Don't worry Kai I'll finish you off quickly this time" said Spencer as he attached his blade to his launcher, Kai did the same.

DJ Jazzman: "Are you ready, 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Kais and Spencer's blades flew into the dish and wasted no time in attacking one another.

Brad Best: "It's a strong launch from both beyblades but Kai will need a miracle to beat Spencer and Seaborg"

Up in the stands Voltaire sat and watched the battle closely 'Yes Kai defeat your opponent with the power of Black Dranzer' Voltaire thought to himself.

Dranzer and Seaborg continued to clash into one another, doing as much damage as possible. 'Then once you have taken your friends bit beast and destroyed Dickinson's last hope of stopping me your soul will be mine at last and we will rule this planet together' Voltaire thought.

Brad Best: "The second match is under way"

Kai's dark blue blade was dominating over Spencer's pushing and throwing him around the dish like no tomorrow. 'You think you can keep me out of the water with your pathetic little attackers, watch this' Spencer thought with a smirk on his face. His blade charged forward throwing back Kai' beyblade, only to have it land safely on one of the nearby boats.

"Seaborg!" Spencer yelled his bit beasts name and within a matter of seconds his blue blade was flashing yellow as the mighty whale erupted from the bit chip.

DJ Jazzman: "The tides have turned against Kai, and Seaborg is making his move".

Seaborg dived into the water sending the liquid everywhere, soon another whirlpool was beginning to form in the center of the dish,

AJ Topper: "Whoa, Seaborg has shifted into spin cycle".

'Perfect' thought Kai with a smirk,

"Seaborg, go Voda Impact" Spencer yelled to his beast. Seaborg began to power up for his attack. 'Do it Kai' yelled Voltaire in his head.

Seaborg then lunged forwards into Kai's blade,

"Kai, watch out" yelled Tyson, from where he stood by the bench.

'Now Kai Now! Take the dark power and use it, Seaborg is no match for Black Dranzer' Voltaire urged Kai on in his head,

"GO DRANZER", at hearing its name, the majestic red fire Phoenix rose from her bit chip, Dranzer glowed a bright fiery red, as she spread her wings and arched her neck, crying out in victory.

Brad Best: "WOW! Hey look there's Dranzer in all her glory".

'Wha, What's this!?' Voltaire thought as he stood up.

All the Bladebreakers stared in awe at the Phoenix, "Uh, fool, Kai!" Voltaire yelled not to happy about his grandson's actions,

"You are the fool because I never planned on using Black Dranzer" Kai yelled back to his grandfather.

"Kai you have betray me," said Voltaire.

"Really you wanted to use me" Kai said looking up at Voltaire who stood in the stands looking pissed off.

"ATTACK DRANZER" yelled Kai as Dranzer swooped in for the attack.

'Fine then I will finish you off' Spence thought to himself.

"Flame Sabre!" Kai yelled,

AJ Topper: "Now that takes guts, Dranzer is flying right in to the eye of the storm".

"Seaborg" 

"Dranzer"

With a blinding flash of light the two blades collide sending sparks off in all directions, 

AJ Topper: "How this will end is anybody's guess"

Kai's blade landed back in the dish, wobbling, but soon slowed and stopped where it then feel to one side. Kai stared at his motionless blade in disbelief.

Brad Best: "Oh no Dranzer has dropped".

AJ Topper: "And Seaborg is still going strong" Spencer's beyblade spun past Dranzer, mocking her defeat.

All the Bladebreakers stare at the dish in complete shock.

DJ Jazzman: "Seaborg is still spinning, the score is two zero for Spencer, the Demolition Boys take the first match".

Spencer stepped forwards holding his blade out in front of him pointing it at the lifeless blue blade that lay in front of him. Seaborg and Dranzer's bit chips being to glow.

Brad Best: "This has gotta hurt, Spencer is claming Dranzer as his spoils of his victory". 

Red lights flash between Spencer and Kai's blades as Dranzer was sucked from her bit chip, and replaced in Spencer's lighter blue blade.

'Dranzer is mine' Spencer thought to himself with a smirk.

Up in the stands Voltaire was furious 'You won't get away with this Kai, no one betrays Voltaire'.

Kai slowly walks back to the bench, his head dropped and blue hair-covering most of his face. 'I can't believe I lost, I've failed, failed myself, but most of all I failed Dranzer, I said I would all ways be there to help her like she has for me,' Kai clenched his fists at these thoughts. 

"Kai", Kai turned at the sound of his name to face Tyson,

"Yeah" he responded unhappily,

 "I think you forgot this," said Tyson as he handed Kai his dark blue beyblade, "You guys fought an awesome match," Tyson added.

"Congratulations Kai, I've never seen Dranzer so powerful and so awesome" Ray commented. 

"You really gave Spencer a run for his money, he was sweating" Max joined the conversation.

"Thanks guys, but I still feel bad about losing the battle," said Kai, looking down at the blade that lay in his hand.

"Don't worry Kai, we'll get Dranzer back just wait, those Demolition Boys don't know what they've gotten themselves into" Max tried to cheer Kai up.

Kai didn't get much confidence from these words, he knew how strong the Demolition Boys were and knew they wouldn't be easy to defeat. 

"Ray you're next, are you and Driger ready for tomorrows match," asked Kenny.

"Oh yeah, victory will be ours"

On the other side of the stadium Boris was giving the Demolition Boys a little pep talk "Tomorrow you will battle and you will win, but the victory must be swift and deadly, other wise you will not be welcome at the Abby"

"Yes Sir" the Demolition Boys said in union.

For the rest of the day back at the hotel the Bladebreakers mainly Ray trained for tomorrow's match against the Demolition Boys. 


	7. A Wicked Wind Blows

Thanks again to those that have reviewed. I'm really SORRY about re-writing the series, but I promise things will begin to change again in the next chapter or so. Also I may be a little slow in updating for the next week or two, because I'm moving house and have to spend a lot of my free time packing up my things.

**_Chapter 7:_**** A Wicked Wind Blows**

The next day the Bladebreakers once again made there way to the tournament for Ray's match against Bryan.

Brad Best: "Welcome back to BioVolt stadium, I'm Brad Best here with the ever excitable AJ Topper, your thoughts on the tournament finals so far AJ".

AJ Topper: "What's the Russian word for 'steam roll' Brad, the Bladebreakers are getting absolutely crushed".

DJ Jazzman: "Hello everyone it's time for the second match of the world finals, the power house favorites the Demolition Boys vs. the rough and tumble up starts the Bladebreakers, and that's sure what they need today a big time break".

"Don't ride us out yet bandanna boy" said Dizzi from where she lay on Kenny's lap.

DJ Jazzman: "This pivotal head to head battle will feature the player in white whose dynamite, Ray"

Ray got up from where he sat and began to walk to the beyblade dish.

"Ray, our fate is now totally in your hands," said Tyson.

"Yeah make us proud" added Kenny

"Oh yeah" Max had to join in the conversation some how.

"Thanks you guys," said Ray

"Good luck" Kai added before Ray continued walking.

Brad Best: "I wouldn't want to be Ray coming off the bench under these circumstances"

AJ Topper: "As long as he has Driger he's still got a shot".

Brad Best -said sarcastically:"Yeah and I got a shot at singing in The Vienna Boys choir".

DJ Jazzman: "And his competitor the brutal the intense the mysterious Bryan".

Brad Best: "Mysterious is right, we know nothing about him except that he has his falcon bit beast named Falborg".

AJ Topper: "And that he needs a sun tan, talk about pasty".

Up in the stands the White Tigers sat waiting for the upcoming match.

"Go Ray, take him down!" yelled Mariah.

'Ray's done a lot to make us proud, he's a world-class beyblader, and judging from the presence here of the All-Starz and the Majestics he's made a lot of friends too' thought Lee.

'If Ray loses this match and has to forfeit Driger, I fear that Voltaire will have enough bit beast to start his global take over' though Mr. Dickinson who sat next to Mr. Granger in the stands as well.

Ray and Bryan step up to the dish.

DJ Jazzman: "Ladies and gentlemen our beybattle royal begins now, when you see this dish your head is gonna spin".

The dish began to rise up out of the floor,

Brad Best: "They call it the R.P.M dish for a reason it's got a nasty little secret"

AJ Topper: "We won't give it away, we'll let the man demonstrate"

DJ Jazzman: "Observe!" DJ launches a beyblade into the dish.

Brad Best: "R.P.M means revolutions per minute folks, the bottom half of the dish spins faster than a dentist drill". The bottom half of the dish starts to rotate at an incredible rate sending the beyblade flying out and shattering when it hit the side of the dish.

AJ Topper: "But the end result is just as teeth shattering".

Brad Best: "Whoa is that a smile on Bryan's face, he likes the though of venturing into that mine field".

AJ Topper: "Can't say Ray has a twinkle in his eye over the particular choice".

DJ Jazzman: "Beware the vortex, every second you spend in the eye of its storm brings you a second closer to your own demise".

'Hehe, Ray should worry more about another storm, the one named Bryan' thought Boris who sat next to Spencer on the benches.

'A dish is a dish is a dish so what if this one spins, focus on the task'. Ray thought.

DJ Jazzman: "This is gonna be one power packed contest, and it might just be the Bladebreakers last. Ready…3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

"Go Falborg" Bryan yelled.

Both bladers launched their beyblades into the dish, Falborg hit the side of the dish sending a small piece of derby flying.

Brad Best: "Whoa Bryan's beyblade chipped the dish"

"Lousy aim, huh" Ray suddenly felt a devastating pain in his gut, "Ahhh"

"Ray" Tyson called as he stood up, "Ray" Mariah also called from where she sat in the stands with the rest of the White Tigers.

AJ Topper: "Woo, that'll turn your stomach, a broken off chunk of the dish just slammed into Ray's gut".

"Figures, that little stunt was no accident," stated Kai

"Really" asked Max

"What's your analysis of it Dizzi" Chief asked the bit beast in his laptop.

"Hmm, the placement if his misfire, the angle of the derby, the speed of the dish",

"It all adds up to one thing, Bryan intentionally meant to hit Ray with that derby, while doing it in a way that made it look like an accident"

"That's brutal" Max commented.

"Low blow" Tyson also joined in,

'Hehe Bryan always thinks of clever new ways to show his brutality' thought Boris who stat with the other Demolition Boys.

"Arg, you're a real piece of work ahh," winced Ray who was learning forwards holding his stomach in pain,

"That's just my way of saying hi," said Bryan with a smirk.

"What!" yelled Ray while he still clutched his stomach.

"There's a lot more where that came from Ray, and before I take your bit beast I'm gonna put you through the ringer" Bryan said in a harsh voice.

Both Ray and Bryan's beyblades are fighting it out in the dish, sparks continue to fly around as the two blades hit one another again and again.

"Driger" Ray yelled,

"Circle around and hit him back Ray" called Tyson, trying to lend his teammate a hand,

"There's not a lot of room for him to do that," said Kenny

"Room! Try living in a laptop" spoke Dizzi.

"I hear ya Dizzi, but the only safe zone in that dish is the ring around the rim" Kenny told them,

Bryan's blade began to chase Ray's Driger around the edge of the dish, as they raced around Falborg and Driger kept up the attacks.

AJ Topper: "Traffics gone bumper to bumper here Brad"

Brad Best: "There approaching the spin zone, Oh and Ray hits it"

Driger is pushed backward and into the rotating part of the dish, where his Blade then starts to wobble

"Keep it together Driger, hold on" Ray yelled.

"Quit blowing hot air," Bryan yelled across to Ray,

"Hot air" questioned Ray,

"And feel this breeze" yelled Bryan as a huge gust of air sent Ray flying,

Ray fell backwards to the ground with Driger landing near by,

"Rays down" yelled Tyson as he, Max and Kenny ran to Rays side,

Brad Best: "And session one ends on a sour note, Ray wasn't just beaten, he was literally blown out of the ring".

AJ Topper: "Is he even conscious"

"You ok" asked Tyson when he, Kenny and Max had reached Rays side. Ray sat up leaning on his elbows.

"He's not talking," said Kenny who was getting very worried.

"Dude say something," asked Tyson getting concerned.

"Hmhp, don't like the wind, well I have bad news for you, there's a tornado coming" said Bryan as he walked off.

* * *

They all went back to the locker room for Ray to rest. The Chinese teen sat in a chair with the others standing around him.

"What happened out there Ray?" asked Tyson

"If I knew I would have fought it," Ray responded

"It's not too late to back out," said Mr. Dickinson

Everyone turned their attention to Mr. D who stood at the back of the group.

"If you forfeit the match…" Tyson cut off Mr. D

"He won't forfeit"

"You're right I won't back down," said Ray as he stood up

"Here's Driger, I rebalanced his stabilizing ring, but that tiger has almost used up his nine lives so be careful," said Kenny holding out Driger's blade. Ray reached out and took Driger from Kenny's palm,

"Well guys wish me luck in the second round" Ray said as he walked out the locker rooms and back into the stadium.

* * *

DJ Jazzman: "Lopsided would be the best way to describe today's session one match, how will two measure up, Bryan can't wait to brush aside Ray and grab the tournament crown, while Ray looks determine to even things up"

Bryan and Ray stood standing opposite each other facing the beyblade dish.

'We know you can take this one buddy' Tyson thought.

"You must be a glutton for punishment," smirked Bryan

"Oh yeah" Ray challenged back

"Obviously I didn't defeat you badly enough, because you came back for a second helping, well I can accommodate that" Bryan said in a mocking tone.

DJ Jazzman: "Players please assume your positions, ready 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Bryan and Ray fired their blades into the dish once again.

Brad Best: "Whoa that was close, both players narrowly avoided the spin zone"

AJ Topper: "Ruff start, smooth recovery"

Both blades continually spun around the edge of the dish waiting for the right moment,

"Driger Attack" Ray called to his tiger bit beast. There was a blinding flash of light as a large and ferocious white tiger erupted from the small bit chip that lay in the center of the gray blade. Driger roared confirming its challenge to the other beast.

"Go Falborg" Bryan's blade shot into the air as his blade also began to glow, the large falcon spread its great wings as it dived down to attack the tiger crouched below.

AJ Topper: "There bringing out the bit beast Brad"

"Stroblitz!" Bryan yelled to confirm the falcon's attack.

Brad Best: "Falborg's dive bombing"

The two blades connected, Falborg send out streaks of wind, which went rushing past Ray.

"Oh no!" yelled Tyson when he saw what had just happened. The left shoulder of Ray's shirt had been cut open reveling a small amount of his bare skin. A tiny stream of blood trickling down Ray's arm.

Brad Best: "Are my eyes deceiving me AJ, Ray just got side swiped by something invisible"

AJ Topper: "And he doesn't look to thrilled to be fighting something he can't see"

Ray stood looking shocked leaning on one knee while holding his left shoulder in pain. As the two beyblades clash into one another, Ray continued to get cuts across his body as the streaks of wind rushed past him.

"Oh man, Ray's getting blasted" Tyson announced

"What's causing it?" asked Kenny

"The air itself" answered Dizzi

"Th-The air" Max asked stunned

"I was afraid of that, Bryan's Stroblitz attack turns moving air into an actual weapon," said Kenny

"But how is he able to do that" Tyson asked

"It's easy, if you train your bit beast to attack the blader as well as the beyblade" Kai told them

"This is so wrong, you can't attack the blader, stop the match!" Mariah yelled form where she sat in the stands, staring helplessly down at the raven-haired teen who was continually being attacked,

"If you can't see the weapon then it's not against the rules," started Mr. Dickinson.

Falborg continued to attack Driger and Ray with his Stroblitz attack.

"How's it feel Ray, windy huh, like binging trapped in a drier on high speed spin, or are you just simply binging hung out to dry, either way I'm taking you to the cleaners, hahaha" mocked Bryan.

"Ray needs our help, he's getting pummeled out there" said a worried Tyson

"Man I feel so helpless" Max joined in on the worrying

Back up in the stands "Please someone stop the battle" Mariah yelled out. "Rays one tuff cookie, but he can't take much more of this" said Johnny.

"Enough all ready, lets end this" Kenny announced. Tyson, Max and Kenny all started to run forward, but soon stop.

"No wait, don't pull me out, I endured Bryan's wind attack, so I can endure the next assault as well, I gotta keep going, I'm winning this match, Bryan only thinks he is, step back guys trust me" said Ray in a weak voice, as he was struggling to stay standing. More streaks of wind brushed past Ray, tearing his clothes.

"Had enough, wanna forfeit, you'll have to hand over Driger sooner or late so why not quite now" said Bryan as Falborg's Stroblitz attack continued to do damage. "Stubborn to the end and this will be the end Ray, of this tournament, your lousy team and of you! Falborg finish him!" with a war cry Falborg flew up high into the air then diving down aimed his attack right at Driger.

"Your so eager to finish me off Bryan, that you left your defenses wide open, Tiger Claw!" with a fierce roar Driger lunged forwards and lashed out at the falcon bit beast

"You can't defeat me," yelled Bryan. There was a blinding flash of light as the two blades collided. And as the dust began to clear one of the blades flew back to its master, who caught their blade before it hit the ground with a crash

AJ Topper: "Return to sender"

Bryan had a look of shock on his face as he tightened his grip on the beyblade.

DJ Jazzman: "Unbelievable, Bryan's beyblade flew the coop, which makes Ray the winner of session two, were all tied up at one session a piece"

Ray's gray beyblade continued to spin wildly in the dish showing off his power and mocking the defeated falcon.

"I'm still standing Bryan, guess you're not as powerful as you thought" Ray said

"Perhaps you're right about that, but you should worry less about me and more about yourself, you're running on empty Ray, your heroic victory passed out all you strength, you're finished" Bryan said with a smirk.

"Yeah says you, I'm uh" Ray was unable to finish his sentence as his vision blurred and he lost his balance, Ray collapsed by the dish, the others seeing Ray's condition ran to his side.

The others had carried Ray back to the locker rooms where he now lay in a chair resting.

"I hope he's gonna be ok" asked Max. Ray's eyes slowly fluttered open, he sat staring around the room for a short while before he got up and began to walk towards the door.

"Ray stop," yelled Max as he stood in Ray's way "Please don't go out there again, who knows what kind of stunt Bryan's gonna pull next, it's not safe" Max continued.

"That's an understatement, if you're gonna go out there again you better focus on defense this time" said Tyson. Ray pushed pashed Max and continued to walk to the exit.

"For sure" they all stopped to look at Kai, he then continued, "I'm not talking about your blade, low blow body shots aren't easy to recover from". They all nodded, Ray picked up Driger and walked back out to the stadium.

DJ Jazzman: "Now lets get round three under way, who will win this tie breaker Bryan or Ray. Get ready, 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Bryan and Ray launched their blades into the dish. Driger and Falborg began to immediately chase each other around the edge of the dish.

Brad Best: "Where back in action AJ". Both Ray's gray blade and Bryan's light violet blade continually chase each other, every now and then the violet beyblade would catch up and smack into the gray blade doing more damage each time.

AJ Topper: "Ray refuses to roll over, to bad Bryan refuses to stop dominating"

Brad Best: "It's only a matter of time before the third session of the world finals becomes a sad memory for Ray".

"I don't get emotional very often Ray, but when you stole that victory from me in the last session you really made me angry, so I'm going to return the favor" Bryan yelled out to Ray. One large streak of wind attacked Ray, cutting upwards tearing his bandana and shirt.

Brad Best: "Uh oh Ray's hopes of winning just took a nose dive"

AJ Topper: "Along with his hair"

"He can't go on like this," explained Kenny

"Fall back and regroup Ray," yelled Tyson giving him advice

"Keep moving" Max joined in on trying to help.

"I can't watch a brother from my home town suffer. Please Ray all we care about is you safety, withdraw Ray!" yelled Lee from the stands. Ignoring calls from his friends Ray stood his ground struggling to stay standing as his breathing began heavily.

'Why won't he listen to his friends, why must he be so defiant, you can't fight fate Ray, and your fate is a dire one indeed' thought Bryan.

"I'd say fare well, but then that would be lying, I really hope you fare badly" Bryan said as Falborg continued his assault on Ray. One final attack cut the white wrap that held Rays long hair in place. Ray's raven coloured hair flew out, as it was unleashed from the white piece of material that would usually keep it at bay. Ray suddenly had flash backs of all his friends.

"He's getting flattened out there",

"And the worst is yet to come",

"Ray's done a lot to make us proud",

"Go Ray take him down",

"The only thing we care about is your safety",

"It's Rays turn tomorrow, he'll win us one back",

"You make us proud"

"We'll make them sorry they ever messed with us",

"Good luck my friend, we believe in you",

"He's not gonna quite" Ray could hear a fait roar, it began to get louder and louder till it brought Ray back to reality.

"Driger" Ray whispered, "Driger!" his voice rising, Driger stood his ground in front of Ray roaring viscously at Falborg who was coming in for another attack.

"Driger!" Ray yelled again.

"Driger, he's shielding him," said Mariah.

"Did you say fare badly, my bit beast begs to differ, TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" A blinding flash of light shone throughout the stadium, followed by a wave of energy due to the impacted of the two blades colliding.

DJ Jazzman: "What on earth just happened folks". Bryan fell from the dish landing with a thud as he fit the floor, soon followed by the small sound of a crash as the violet blade smashed to pieces next to its master.

DJ Jazzman: "Whoa, Bryan and his blade are out, but what about Rays blade, it's still spinning, what an incredible turn of events. Ray wins the third session, the Bladebreakers clam the second match".

The Demolition boys could only look shocked as they saw Driger's blade still spinning furiously in the center of the dish. On the other side of the stadium Kenny, Tyson and Max were jumping around like crazy,

"Yes, he won, he won!" they yelled while jumping and dancing around. The three Bladebreakers soon stopped their shouts of victory when they saw Ray lying unconscious on the floor.

"Oh no Ray" "Ray, get some help out here". Two doctors came rushing over and placed Ray on the stretcher. They stopped in front of the Bladebreakers and White Tigers who had come down to see their life long friend.

"Wake up" Tyson asked the still unconscious Ray.

"Please Ray," pleaded Mariah. Tyson placed Driger's blade on Ray's chest.

"He's gonna be ok I know it" Tyson tried to speak words of confidence. Suddenly Ray's hand began to move grabbing hold of the gray blade that lay on his chest.

"Tyson, how did I do, did I beat him" Ray softly whispered.

"Dude did you ever, you shredded his beyblade" Tyson responded.

"Tyson" Ray once again whispered.

"Yeah Ray, I'm right beside you buddy"

"Win it for us" were his last words as Ray was taken away to a nearby hospital.

"I will, defiantly, for Ray, for my friend, I'm taking you on Tala, the last match of the finals comes down to us, and you better believe I'm gonna win" said Tyson as he watched the Demolition Boys leave the stadium.


	8. Finals

**_Chapter 8:_**** Finals**

The Bladebreakers soon arrived back at their hotel room, minus Ray who was in hospital recovery from the morning's battle with Bryan.

"Gosh, I sure hope Ray recovers soon it won't be the same without him around" said Max as they stepped in the hotel room.

"I'm sure he'll make it out real soon," Kenny said while sitting down on the couch, Tyson grabbed the TV remote and sat down, he then proceeded to flipping through the channels trying to find something good to watch.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Kai in a cold tone while he continued to stand in the doorway.

"Uh, watching TV, why" asked a confused looking Tyson.

"Am I the only one who remembers this mornings battle?" Kai said in a harsh voice.

"Um no we all remember, Ray won" answered Tyson.

"Ray may have won, but only just, the fact still remains that Ray is now in the hospital" said Kai getting agitated.

"Yeah so, what does the cold and heartless leader want to visit the Tiger?" Tyson said in a somewhat sarcastic way.

"Grrr, how thick can you get! Tyson you should be outside training your ass off, but instead you're in here watching TV! Is there something wrong with you! Do you want to end up in the hospital as well! Cause that's exactly where you'll be tomorrow if you don't get your butt outside now!" yelled a very pissed off Kai. The three younger teens could only stare looking shocked and somewhat scared at their leaders outburst. Tyson was the first to break the silence "Oh come on Kai, I'm not going to lose, Dragoon is way more powerful than any bit beast BioVolt can throw at me, training would just be a waste of time" said Tyson waving his right hand up and down as if dismissing the subject.

"What! Waste of Time! Tyson you're insane, there is nothing more important than training right now! If you think that your pathetic excuse for a bit beast is going to beat Wolborg then you're sadly mistaken!" Kai yelled again taking a step forward.

"Pathetic! Dragoon's not pathetic, he's way stronger than your fire chicken! Or should I say Spencer's chicken seeing as he beat you!" Tyson now joined in on the yelling.

"DRANZERS NO CHICKEN! And where not hear to talk about me! Because you need to start training!" once again Kai's voice grew louder as he got more pissed off at the younger blader. "I SAID BEFORE THAT DRAGOON IS ALREADY POWERFUL ENOUGH TO TAKE ON TALA!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT POWER!"

"I'M POWERFUL ENOUGH TO BEAT YOU ANY DAY!" Tyson yelled raising a fist showing that he meant business.

"BEATING ME ONCE DOESN'T CUT IT TYSON, THAT WAS AGES AGO, PLUS YOU DON'T NEED TO DEFEAT ME IN THE FINALS, YOU'RE BATTLING TALA!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU KNOW HOW STRONG TALA IS, YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN HIM FOR WHAT 3 DAYS, I DON'T THINK THAT'S LONG ENOUGH TO LEARN EVERYTHING THERE IS ABOUT SOMEONE!" Tyson got up off the couch and was standing only a few meters from Kai.

"I'VE KNOWN TALA LONGER THAN YOU THINK, DON'T PRESUME YOU KNOW SOMEONE EVEN IF YOU HAVE SPENT ALONG TIME AROUND THEM!" Kai once again took a step forward and he too now had his fist clenched.

"Guys stop fighting please!" yelled Max in an attempt to break up the yelling contest that was going on between Kai and Tyson. The two took no notice of Max, he then turned to Kenny for advice, but unfortunately for him Kenny was in a state of shock, due to the continuous shouting of Kai and Tyson.

'I wish Ray was here, he'd know how to stop this' though Max

"OH YEAH, WELL AT LEST I HAVE A FAMILY THAT CARES FOR ME!"

"CARES FOR YOU, NO ONE WOULD CARE FOR A PIG LIKE YOU, YA FREAK"

"YOU'RE CALLING ME A FREAK, WELL I'M NOT THE ONE WITH BLUE TRIANGLES ON MY FACE AM I!"

"NO YOU'RE THE FAT OAF THAT LIES AROUND ALL DAY STUFFING HIS FACE WITH FOOD!"

"WELL AT LEAST I DO EAT, UNLIKE YOU, WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF GETTING FAT!"

"JUST LIKE YOU HUH TYSON!" by now the argument was no longer about training, but instead they were now criticizing each other.

"WHAT I'M NOT FAT!"

"Yeah sure, and I'm the king of England" Kai said sarcastically.

"Wha? Oh my god, did Kai just make a joke!?" Tyson yelled in disbelief.

"Um, actually no, he was just being sarcastic, but I guess it's a start," said Kenny who had finally recovered from shock.

Tyson looked over in Kenny's direction.

"You known Tyson, Kai is correct you should be training. I know Dragoon is strong but it wouldn't hurt to train anyways," said Kenny, straightening up his glasses.

"Oh you two, but…" Tyson tried to abject

"No buts Tyson, now lets go," said Kenny as he picked up Dizzi and walked out the hotel room, soon followed by Max and Tyson.

"Oh so you listen to him but not me" said Kai as he too set off after the others. Tyson could only smile as he heard Kai's last comment.

* * *

The Bladebreakers made there way down to the hotels training room. It was kinda like a mini gym, you know with weights, treadmills, exercise bikes and punching bags it also had a few small beyblade stadiums here and there. Kenny sat down on a rear by seat and opened up Dizzi "Ready to get down to some serious training boys" she said, Tyson could only groan at the idea of having to train again.

"Don't worry Tyson, just think about tomorrows match" Kenny reassured him.

"So lets get down to business," shouted Max as he jumped up and down on the stop,

"Ok, to start of lets have you all do some jogging on the treadmills. Unless you have a better idea Kai" said Kenny.

"Whatever" was his only response.

"Oh man, I hate running," complained Tyson.

"It's not that hard Tyson," said Max as he stood on one of the treadmills and started it up. Kai also turn on a treadmill and started at a slow relaxing jog. Tyson reluctantly stepped on the treadmill next to Max and turned it on the lowest level.

"Come on Tyson you've been on the same speed this whole time, turn it up already" said Kenny walking up to Tyson's treadmill.

"Hey I'm the one running here," Tyson said back

"Hmhp, you call that running," said Kai looking over at Tyson with a smirk.

"Yes I do. Do you have a problem with that KAI" Tyson yelled to the slate haired blader.

"Hmhp, whatever" was his response

"Hey Kai, before you said something about knowing Tala" asked Kenny

"Yeah, when Tyson said that you had only known him for about 3 days, you said something about don't presume you know someone's life" said Max who was now also looking at Kai

"That's none of your business" Kai said back continuing to run on the treadmill with his white scarf blowing slightly behind him.

"Oh come on, how long have you really known Tala" Tyson said giving Kai puppy dog eyes

"What kind of important does this information have to you?" Kai asked.

"None I guess, where just curious that's all" said Max

"Well curiosity killed the cat" he replied

"Were not cats, were people" said Tyson not quiet getting the meaning to the phrase. Kai just raised an eyebrow at Tyson's lame comment.

"Please, it's that too much to ask," said Max

"Long" was Kai's answer to the question

"That's it, that's your answer, long," said Tyson in somewhat disappointment "What kinda of an answer is that!" Tyson continued getting angry with this leader.

"Well that's Kai for ya" said Max

"Do you think you could give us a number," asked Kenny

"52" Kai said bluntly

"Uh, 52, but you're only 15" Kenny was getting kind of confuse, I guess there's a first for everything.

"You said to give you a number, not that the number had to be related to anything," Kai said with a smirk

"Smart ass" Tyson said. Kai's smirk grew when he hear Tyson's comment but soon vanished when his mind started to play an old memory like it was some kind of movie that only he could view.

**FLASHBACK**

_Two little boys played around in the snow laughing and giggling at one another as they rolled around. One of the boys picked up a handful of snow and began to mould it into a ball, he then yelled "Hey Tala" and threw the ball of snow. On hearing his name the other boy with red coloured hair looked up only to have his face covered in snow. The other boy who had blue hair busted out laughing, but soon stopped when his face become cold and white, he opened his eyes to see Tala had a large smirk on his face "Don't drop your guard Kai",_

_"Oh yeah" Kai replied. The two boys had soon started up a snowball fight, they weren't too concerned about getting hit by the snow so they did nothing to shield themselves. After a few minutes Tala and Kai were covered in snow, and laughing like crazy, they both dropped to the ground next to each other, still trying to suppress their fits of laughter. "Hey guess what?" asked Kai, "What" Tala said turning his head to look at Kai, "My grandfathers coming to visit, it'll be great to finally meet him", "Are you sure, didn't your mum say he was bad", "yeah I thought about that, but decided not to worry to much, I mean this will be my first time seeing him", "yeah I guess it would be cool, I wish I could have met my grandparents before they died" said Tala looking a little sad, "I'm sorry Tala, I didn't mean to brag", "Nah it's ok, come on I'll race ya back home" said Tala as he got and began to run off in the direction of Kai's house, "Hey no fair, you got a head start" said Kai pouting as he too set off at a run to catch up to Tala._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Kai!" Tyson yelled trying to get the blue haired bladers attention.

"Hello Kai! I think he just sort a zoned out on us," said Kenny, Tyson stopped his treadmill and walked over to stand in front of Kai,

"Hey Kai! Hello earth to Kai Hiwatari, any one there" shouted Tyson waving his hand in front of Kai's face.

"You think he's just ignoring us, I mean he's still running, well jogging slowly," asked Kenny

"Maybe, HEY KAI YOU THERE!" Tyson tried once more to get Kai to snap out of his thoughts,

"Wha?" was all Kai said when he came back to reality and realized that the others were looking at him funny.

"Well" asked Tyson putting his hands on his hips

"Well what" asked Kai, giving Tyson a death glare

"What were you thinking about just then?" Tyson asked removing his hands from his hips

"None of your business" said Kai as he stopped his treadmill and walked over to one of the punching bags. He took off his red arm guards dropping them to the floor. Kai stood directorially in front of the punching bag, he had his fist clenched and eyes shut. Kai's eyes suddenly snapped open and he drew back his arm, then using quit some force he pushed his arm forward, his fist meet the punching bag forcing it to swing back by the sudden force of pressure on its surface. Straight after the first punch Kai brought his other fist forward pushing the punching bag back again. Kai continued to rapidly punch the bag, also adding in a kick here and there.

Tyson, Max and Kenny just stared at Kai for a few minutes watching him take out his anger on the punching bag that hung from the ceiling.

"Um, well you two back to running," said Kenny looking away from Kai and back to Tyson and Max, Max just nodded his head in agreement and turned up the level of his treadmill. Tyson also nodded while walking back to his treadmill to start it up again.

For quite a few hours they stayed in the gym running on treadmills, lifting weights and practicing new battle strategies.

Some hours later the four boys left the gym to go get something to eat. Once they had eaten Tyson and Max spent the last few hours of the day/night playing video games, Kenny was adding the updated stats to his laptop and Kai, well he just sort of disappeared somewhere to train some more.

At around 10 o'clock PM, the four Bladebreakers slowly went to bed one by one.

_'A young boy was being lead down a dark damp hall, the stonewalls had small amounts of dried blood spread across their gray surface, a tall cloaked figure walked only a few meters in front of the young boy leading him down to a large oak door. The figure turned the handle and opened the door, stepping aside he let the boy go in first, the boy looked up at the mans face but was unable to identify him due to the dark shadows covering him. As the boy entered he looked around taking in the dark scenery, it was a medium sized square room with a highly polished desk in the center, behind the desk was a large window, the walls were probably a dark blue colour, but it was hard to tell in the low light. To his left against the wall was a large bookshelf, but there were only a few books occupying each shelf. The boy then notice that a figure sat behind the desk, the small boy was unable to make out any special features that this person may have had, leaving him to wonder whom the figure was. The only light in the room was that which the moon created, sending its sheets of moonlight over every building in the street. The figure raised a hand and gestured for him to step forward. On doing so he heard the door close behind him, the boy also found that the man who had lead him here in the first place had not entered the room. Suddenly a cold menacing voice broke through the silence of the night "I here you have been doing very well in all your training test, that's good news" the voice paused for a moment and then continued "but, I am unhappy to here that you are somewhat of a trouble maker" the voice paused again but soon continued "you do realize that you will be severely punished for such disgraceful behavior", "Yes sir" the small boy spoke. "Good, Boris!" the voice called out, within seconds the figure of a man entered the room, he looked a lot like the man that had lead the boy down here and most probably was. The figure behind the desk looked over at the man he had called Boris and said, "I think it is time to let my grandson experience his first time as an experiment", "Yes sir" said Boris as he lead the small boy away, as the child left the room he could hear the sound of laughter echo through the room which he had just exited, but it wasn't a happy laugh, it was an evil laugh. The small boy was then lead to a room, which did not look at all familiar to him. Unlike most other rooms this one was bathed in bright lights. The room had lots of large machine lining the walls, each machine had one or two men operating it. The boy figured that they were all computers designed to do different things. One the other side there were lager tubes, some filled with a coloured liquid others not. He also notice a small bench that healed different sized knifes and syringes. This room looked sort of like a laboratory crossed with a surgery room, and it scared the young child. The man named Boris picked up a near by syringe that was filled with a blue liquid, he grabbed the boys arm tightly and injected the boy with the substance of the syringe, the boy tried to struggle but soon found himself feeling dizzy, within minutes everything around him went dark as the effects of the drug kicked in, putting him in a heavy sleep. The small boy awoke some hours later, only to find himself suspended in a tube filled with green liquid. He also had an oxygen mask on to allow him the air that was needed so much by all creatures if they were to survive. The boy also found that he had many wires coming from his arms and legs, but was unable to see where they went for everything was blurry due to the green liquid. He could just barely make out a figure that stood in front of the large glass tube, next thing he new he felt a surge of painful energy flow through his body, his screams of pain were muffled by the liquid, he clenched his fist tighter as his body was engulfed by the pain, his palms soon began to bleed from his nails digging into his young soft skin, the boy could see the small trails of red liquid float around amongst the green. He screamed again as his body ached with pain.'_

Kai shot up breathing heavily and drenched in a cold sweat, he put a hand to his forehead and felt the heat of his skin. Kai looked to his bedside table and found that it was 2 AM. 'Just a bad dream that's all. No wait, not a dream but a memory' Kai thought as he lay back down trying to calm his body. He soon fell back to sleep. Outside a full moon adored the sky bathing the city of Moscow in a soft blanket of light.

* * *

Then next morning Kai was once again the first to wake and Tyson the last as usual. The Bladebreakers minus Ray of course got ready for the final battle of the world champion ships. They headed out to the parking lot where the BBA bus was waiting to take them to BioVolt stadium.

DJ Jazzman: "Good morning and welcome fans, this may be the craziest beyblade match ever"

Brad Best: "Where coming at you live from the bleak BioVolt stadium"

AJ Topper: " This is gonna be a dozy of a match, tensions are high as we get ready for the tie breaker. And now the match will be starting in a few minutes so lets look at the teams. The Demolition Boys are the favorites to win the match, powerful and mean what a combo, the Bladebreakers could be the most highly skilled team in beyblading but can they match their opponents in raw power"

Tala and Tyson both step up to the dish.

DJ Jazzman: "Ladies and gentleman are you ready, bladers take your positions. Are challenger is a champion in the world over but today he faces his greatest test, will BioVolt's super beyblades prove to be to tricky for TYSON!"

AJ Topper: "Take a look at Tyson, he's fast, clever and maybe a little out of his league this time but he may just surprise us.

Brad Best: "Listen to these cheers, the home crowd just can't get enough of Tala despite his teams questionable conduct, can we expect more dirty tricks from the teams head huncho. I've never seen such serious focus in a beybladers eyes, looks like Tala and his bit beast Wolborg are all business. It's almost go time, I'm sure both of our players are stoked".

AJ Topper: "And if there wasn't enough pressure on these guys, this match is being broadcast live around the world"

DJ Jazzman: "Now it's time to take our fist look at today's wild and out of this world dish, our designers had a field day with this one"

The floor to the stadium opened up to revel a large dish covered in snow and had pine trees placed around the outer edge of the dish.

AJ Topper: "It's a dish that's made completely from the coldest Siberian snow, beyblades will have a hard time keeping a spin on in this mess, blinding blizzard conditions, slippery sweet it's called the Blizzard Bowl. Tala of the Demolition Boys has been spinning in conditions like this his entire beybladeing corer, will he have the advantage, and will Tyson freeze up…"

"Oh give me a break I could beat this chump in a tube of ice-cream" yelled Tyson getting frustrated.

DJ Jazzman: "3…2…1…LET IT RIP"

"Battle Blade" Tyson yelled as he launched Dragoon into the dish, Tala launched Wolborg soon after.

AJ Topper: "The first blade hits the ice"

"Come on Dragoon" Tyson yelled encouraging his bit beast.

Brad Best: "Tyson and Tala spend little time on pleasantries".

"Keep the pressure on" Tyson yelled.

Dragoon and Wolborg charged towards each other sending snow and sparks of in all directions. Dragoon came round for another attack but Wolborg sped out the way in time.

"Hey what?" Tyson was shocked by the speed of Tala's blade.

Tala's beyblade charged towards a tree knocking it over. Tyson jumped out the way just in time as the tree narrowly missed him.

AJ Topper: "Whoa looks like deja vu all over again"

DJ Jazzman: "Ouch, those Demolition Boys have once again proven their total disregard for the international beyblade safety regulations"

"Uh no, Tyson's in serious trouble" said Max from the bench.

"Hmm, Dizzi's picking up some really weird readings from Tala, look at his brain waves they're all messed up" said Kenny.

"Watch your back Tyson" called Max.

"I'm not gonna fall for the same dirty trick twice, so get your twisted freaky mutant beyblade in gear ya hear!" yelled Tyson

Tala continued to stand watching the battle showing no emotions, Wolborg suddenly charged towards Dragoon showing skill and control.

AJ Topper: "Whoa did I just see that or is there something seriously wrong with the play back".

"No Dragoon"

Brad Best: "We all saw the same thing AJ, Tala's control of Wolborg is intense, he's skidding over the ice and snow in an amazing show of skill, how does he do it"

"Tyson!" Kenny yelled getting seriously worried

"Fight back Tyson!" Max yelled

"How!?" Tyson called back to his teammates who stood some meters behind him.

"Hahaha, he's a surprise just for you" Tala called. Wolborg charged forward clashing into Dragoon, Tala's gray blade then became engulfed by flames, charging into Dragoon again.

"Lets us predict the outcome of this match, after my next attack I conclude a 99% accuracy rate that you're finished" said Tala with a smirk. Dragoon was thrown back and began to wobble, but soon regained his spin.

"Whew saved by 1%, hey wait those moves looked kind of familiar," spoke Tyson

"Haha, you don't say, well let me introduce the nice fellows that taught them to me, you see I can't just rely on one bit beast, so I say the more the merrier" said Tala his smirk growing larger as Draciel and Dranzer both came from Tala's blade.

"Some nerve, fighting me with my friends bit beast" Tyson said not looking too happy.

"Concentrate Tyson, quite the noble act," said Kai standing up and taking a few steps towards Tyson

"Huh Kai?" Tyson looked back at Kai.

"Come on you know our bit beast moves better than he does" Kai concluded

"Do you really think our bit beast like him?" said Max

'But, I don't know if I can beat them all? Arg alright lets do this' though Tyson

"Haha, feel the combined power of my bit beast slaves" Tala mocked.

"Draciel fight him," yelled Max

"He doesn't hear a word you say" mumbled Kai

"Oh, be strong Tyson" Kenny continued to get more worried.

"You" Tyson yelled pointing at Tala, Tala looked up with a questioning expression,

"You heard me pal, you and me this match, I'll even forget that you're a lousy bit best thief"

"Attack!" yelled Tala

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. Tyson's blade began to glow and a mighty blue dragon erupted from the bit chip, the dragon roar before he charged towards the darker gray blade that spun in front of him.

AJ Topper: "Oh yeah, Tyson is back"

Brad Best: "And hear comes Dragoon"

The two blades charged towards one another, snow and ice flew off in every direction. Once the snow had died down it was clear that Dragoon was still spinning strong and Wolborg had been thrown from the dish.

DJ Jazzman: "Oh yeah, I don't believe it, Tyson wins the first match with the gutsiest move I've ever seen, Tyson pulls the plug on Tala".

"He did it, he did it" yelled Kenny in shouts of joy.

"You're the best Tyson" Max shouted jumping up and down.

'He actually pulled it off but can he do it again. I've known Tala all my life and he won't go down without a fight' Kai thought.

"I must say, Tyson may not come from royalty, but he is certainly the new king of beyblading," said Robert from the stands.

Tala walked forward and picked up Wolborg's blade.

"Hey no hard feeling Tala, it was a pretty intense match, but hey you tried your best even if you cheated, now why don't you give back my friends bit beast and we'll continue" said Tyson.

"I feel so sorry for you Tyson" Tala said with a smirk

"Pardon" asked Tyson

"I chose not to win this round, since I could utilize the sequence to process your bey data"

"Oh you chose, you chose not to win huh Tala, well I choose to beat you again, just wait till the next round, you can show off as much as you want, but as of right now I'm winning, and I dare you to throw what ever you got at me" Tyson said starting to lose his temper

"Challenge excepted" Tala stated

DJ Jazzman: "Hear we go again, hang on tight for round two, what can we expect from the next round, man I can only imagine"

"You're going down Tala," yelled Tyson as he readied his blade and launcher.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been really busy lately. I hope to get chapter 9 up soon.


	9. The Wind and The Ice

**_Chapter 9:_**** The Wind and The Ice**

"You're going down Tala" yelled Tyson as he readied his blade and launcher.

DJ Jazzman: "Well why wait any longer, lets get this match started"

"Ok then give me all you got, I'm rearing to go," said Tyson

DJ Jazzman: "LET IT RIP"

"Battle blade!" yelled Tyson as he launched Dragoon. Both blades landed in the snow covered dish.

"Hahaha, you think you've seen everything I've got huh Tyson, take a look at the awesome power given to me by BioVolt. GO WOLBORG!" yelled Tala, a large white wolf leaped from the gray blade growling in anger, Wolborg created a large blizzard sending shards of ice all around.

"Look at that thing," said Max as he stared in awe at the wolf bit beast.

"A mutant bit beast" said Kenny.

AJ Topper: "Dude Tala just unleashed his wicked bit beast"

Brad Best: "It's creating a wall of force stopping Tyson's blade in its tracts"

AJ Topper: "Not to mentions giving the whole area a case of the sniffles"

"Impossible" said Tyson raising his arms to shield his face from the ever-increasing force of the blizzard Wolborg had created.

DJ Jazzman: "Somebody check the rules, this can't be fair, I've got half a mind to…" DJ was unable to finish his sentence as he was blown backwards.

"I don't think his Dragoon can stand up to this," yelled Max's dad.

"I don't think anything can stand up the this, what do we do now," said Judy (Max's mum) who was also using her arms to shield her face.

"Get out of there!" yelled Kai

"Tyson!" yelled Max

'How can he have such power, huh' Tyson stopped thinking to himself when the world around him was over taken by darkness, he found himself standing on a field of ice that stretched as far as the eye could see, Tala stood a few meters in front of him with both their blades still spinning between them.

'Hey what's going on' Tyson asked himself.

"Hahaha, I told you I felt sorry for you, this is gonna be over very soon" said Tala

"Tala, where are we?" Tyson asked

* * *

Brad Best: "Oh my god, this is the most bizzar thing I have ever seen"

DJ Jazzman: "Umm interesting"

"Oh no what happened?" asked Oliver

"That's unbelievable" Max stared in awe at the large dome of ice that had been formed

"No it's totally impossible" Kenny was unsure what to make of the mass of ice

"You can say that again chief" said Dizzi who sat on Kenny's lap

"Emily listen to me, do a complete file search that might explain this" Judy asked from where she sat in front of Emily in the stands.

"I ran it through my graphics scanner, take a look" Emily said as she handed her laptop over to Judy

"Let me see, a thermal image, but how do you explain two blades freezing like that, how could it happen, it almost seems like a freak accident"

* * *

"Oh man, where am I, and how did I get here, Tala where are we?" Tyson asked as he took in his surroundings, he stood in darkness, with a cold breeze of strong frozen wind blowing past, ruffling his navy blue hair. The sound of an evil laugh echoed through this strange new world, as Tala stood meters away from Tyson.

* * *

"I wish I could help you boys but I'm stumped" Dizzi's electronic voice spoke

"Oh Tyson" Kenny was getting very worried like always

"Hang on we'll think of something," said Max running up to the strange form of ice

Brad Best: "Of all the tournaments that I've covered AJ the word championships here in Moscow are differently the most bizzar"

AJ Topper: "Yeah Brad explain how two blades created an ice berg with two guys trapped inside"

* * *

"HELLO CAN ANYONE HEAR ME, KENNY, MAX, HEY KAI, GUYS WHERE AM I!" Tyson yelled hoping that someone would here him

Tala continued the laugh at Tyson

"Hey Tala I can hear you but where you'd go" asked Tyson, everything looked the same, he wasn't too sure which way he was facing

"Quite wasting your breath I'm right here," said Tala

"Huh?" Tyson turned around to find Tala standing across from him

"We've warped into another dimension," Tala told him

"What?" Tyson wasn't sure what to believe at the moment

"Open your eyes, do you see anything familiar, when our bit beast collided we fractured the time space continuum and we were sent here to finish our battle," explained Tala.

"But how's that possible?" asked Tyson

"I must say I'm amazed at how little you know about your own bit beast, add to that the power of mine" Tala said in a mock tone. Wolborg charged forwards pushing Dragoon back

"Uh Dragoon get me out of here!" Tyson pleaded to his bit beast.

* * *

DJ Jazzman: "Take a look at the screen ladies and gentleman these two boys mean business"

Everyone could see what was happing to Tala and Tyson through the big screen TV up on the wall (how I'm not too sure).

"If it's true they're in another dimension, how in the world are they going to get back" asked Emily

"Hey would you zip it I'm trying to watch?" shouted Michael

"I think I know the answer to that question, the only way out is for one of them to win the battle," Judy explained

* * *

The two gray blades spun forward towards each other, clashing in the center and sending off sparks and snow, Wolborg over powered Dragoon and sent him flying back.

"It looks like your Dragoon is starting to suck wind," Tala said in a mocking voice

"No way, he's just trying to psych me out," Tyson said as he drooped to his knees, hugging himself to keep warm as more snow landed on him.

"Oh right you're one of those stubborn tough guys, who think they're invincible, well lets see what you can do out here in the elements. But there's one problem Tyson as the blader becomes weak so does his beyblade" Tala said with a smug look.

Dragoon started to wobble a little, as Tyson continued to shiver.

"Arg, I've had enough of you, Now Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as his blade began to glow and a large blue dragon came from the gray blade that spun below,

"Two can play this game, ATTACK!" Tala's blade shone all different colours as Dranzer, Draciel, Galux, Galeon, Galzzy, Tryhorn, Trygle, Trypio and Trygator all shot from Tala's blade,

"Amazing" Tyson said in awe as he watched the nine bit beasts,

"Take a good look my friend, those are the bit beast I've captured over the years and now I'm truly invincible, your time has come, bit beasts attack!" yelled Tala

"Dragoon!"

Each bit beast continually hit Dragoon as it came forward and thrashed him.

* * *

"Hey look our bit beasts," said Max as he saw the bit beasts one by one erupt from Tala's blade

"With that much power packed into Tala's blade Tyson is doomed and there's nothing we can do" Kenny explained

As Kai sat and watched the match he suddenly felt a dark power eclipse his body from all other feelings. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an ebony black bit chip. Black Dranzer glowed an eerie black. 'What's up with Black Dranzer' Kai thought. Kai remembered his battle with Spencer and his grandfather giving him Black Dranzer.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kai suddenly heard footsteps approaching him._

_"Grandfather?" Kai said as he looked up to see an old man with long gray hair._

_"Well hello Kai, you don't look very happy to see you own grandfather" greeted Voltaire._

_"What do you want, have you come to gloat over your victory?"_

_"On the contrary, I've come to help you Kai"_

_"You want to help me, hahaha" Kai could only laugh at his grandfather, never had he offered help._

_"Why do you laugh" Voltaire asked his grandson._

_"Cause it's a joke, you put me in an abbey years ago, you raised me to be a weapon not a grandson, and now you're helping me" Kai explained_

_"This is my gift to you" Voltaire said as he pulled something out his coat pocket, it was Black Dranzer's bit chip, he then continued "Fighting together you can not lose"_

_"Oh, Black Dranzer" Kai was in awe at seeing the dark Phoenix once again._

_"Before you destroyed BioVolt we updated this bit with our latest technology, once you and Black Dranzer are reunited you will be all powerful, the championship will be yours, you but need to say the word Kai and it's yours, grandson," explained Voltaire_

_"I gave up Black Dranzer, I will never use it again" Kai told his Grandfather_

_"But you can still feel its power, you know you could quite easily defeat Seaborg with this" said Voltaire._

_"Yes maybe, but why here? Why now?" asked Kai_

_"Because you are the only one strong enough to control Black Dranzer Kai, and because your desire for power is as great as mine, after all we share the same blood" said Voltaire, he then continued with "Of course you must betray the Bladebreakers for me, you will give me their bit beast in exchange for the most powerful bit beast of all"_

_Kai thought for a moment, considering the offer he then responded with,_

_"Alright Fine" Kai put out his hand, Voltaire dropped Black Dranzer's bit chip into his palm. Kai walked off Black Dranzer's bit in hand. Once Kai had turned the corner he placed the dark phoenix bit into his pocket. Without Voltaire noticing. _

**END FLASHBACK**

'I can't destroy a beast so powerful, nor do I have the heart to do so, somehow I still feel connected to Black Dranzer. I also can't just leave it lying around, if someone where to take Black Dranzer and try to use it, it could be a disaster, Black Dranzer will remain with me forever, never shall the world see it's dark power again' was what Kai thought to himself as he place the dark bit chip back into his pocket.

* * *

"I won't quit," said Tyson as he staggered to stand up still covered in snow

"Time to put you out of your misery, oh and I'll need your bit beast" Tala said with a smirk. All the bit beasts from Tala's blade combined into a large beam of energy, lighting shot through the sky as it increased in power, within seconds all the bit beasts shot forwards into Dragoon. Tyson and Dragoon both were then thrown backwards.

* * *

The whole crowd gasped as they saw Tyson and Dragoon fly back into the ground,

"He's frozen!" yelled Michael as they saw Dragoon lying on the ground frozen solid.

* * *

"Oh man what happened and where's my blade" asked Tyson weakly as he slowly got up off the ground, he looked around and saw Dragoon lying beside him frozen.

* * *

"NOOO!" Yelled Max, as he saw that Tyson was beginning to lose

"Max's there's nothing we can do" Kenny told him in disappointment

* * *

The ice-entombing Dragoon shattered and the bit beast retreated to its blade, leaving the lone gray blade to slowly stop spinning.

* * *

DJ Jazzman: "And it looks like we have a winner ladies and gentleman, Tala takes it, please give it up for Tala of the Demolition Boys"

Brad Best: "You can't argue with the results can you AJ"

AJ Topper: "And this battle is all tied up at one a piece"

"Hahaha, excellent Tala, one more victory and the world is ours, Haha," said Boris who sat with the other Demolition Boys on the benches

"Well that's it, looks like it's all over," said Emily in a disappointed and sad voice

"Don't say that Emily, he can still win it in the third round" said Michael with a hint of determination

"Emily's right Michael, this one is over" Judy said sadly

"What you too?" said Michael in disbelief

"I'm afraid it's the truth, Tyson did put up a good fight, but lets be realistic, against Tala he doesn't stand a chance, not only is he battling against the elements in there, he has to battle Tala, the most ruthless blader ever to play this game" Judy explained

"So that's it" Michael wasn't too happy

"Yep, that's it" Emily replied

Judy continued "The only way Tyson can pull out a win is through a miracle, and sadly he's our only hope, other wise the dark side has won the world championships and our bit beasts will be lost forever"

"No Max what do you think you're doing?" asked Kenny as Max ran up to the large mass of ice

"Smashing this ice cube" Max stated

"Wha?" Kenny sounded shocked

"Tyson needs our help and he needs it right now" yelled Max as he began to punch the large block of ice

"Forget it" said Kai in a low voice

"Huh, but we have to do something" said Max as he stopped to look round at Kai

"Sorry Max, but that lump of ice isn't going anywhere till Tala's finished his battle" Kai said calmly

"NO!" shouted Max, he was angry at not being able to help his friend

Up in the stands Voltaire continued to watch, he was very pleased to see Tala was winning,

'The time grows nearer, when we poses all the worlds bit beasts and then my job will be complete' he thought to himself.

* * *

"I hate to see you suffer like this, I really do, but rules are rules and we still must finish this battle, are you ready" Tala continued to mock Tyson who was still on his knees hugging himself for warmth.

* * *

DJ Jazzman: "Yes, it looks like they're ready for the third round"

"Oh no, Tala's not even giving us a chance to set up" said Kenny

"Why should he, he's holding all the cards" Dizzi said

"But there must be something…" Max was cut off by Kai

"No Max, from here on out where just spectators, that's all"

* * *

"Hmm I haven't quite decided yet, should I put you out of your misery quickly, or do I make you suffer, decisions, decisions" said Tala in a mock tone

Tyson stood up and picked up his slightly damaged blade

* * *

DJ Jazzman: "If you can here me, are you ready men"

* * *

"Go ahead make your move," said Tala as he got into position

"Oh yeah" said Tyson with a grin

* * *

DJ Jazzman: "In 3…2…"

* * *

"You're right I can't win," said Tyson with an expression of satisfaction

"WHAT?" Tala couldn't believe what he just head

* * *

DJ Jazzman: "And 1 LET IT RIP"

Brad Best: "And the deciding round for the beyblade world championships is on"

* * *

They both launched their blades forwards

'What did he mean when he said he couldn't win, something weird is going on here' Tala thought

"Hey something just doesn't feel right," said Tala as Tyson's gray blade shot forward pushing his blade back

'He's up to no good, but what, what's he doing' thought Tala

Dragoon continued to push Wolborg back

"Oh yeah, this might be my toughest battle ever, but I'm really going to enjoy watching you go down" Tyson said with a smile

"What's he doing?" Tala quietly asked himself. Tyson stood meters away laughing, but not a mocking laugh just a genuine happy laugh.

* * *

"What's up?" asked Kai

"Tysons back" said Max as he began to smile

"Lets just hope he can back it up" Dizzi asked

AJ Topper: "Hey Brad Tyson is up to something"

* * *

"Hey Tala, I just realized that even though your blade is a hundred times more powerful than mine, I can still beat you, I can, blading is about passion and that's my strength"

"Don't be a fool, it takes more that passion to win" Tala shot back

"Then I guess you don't understand blading"

"And you don't think I'm passionate about the sport" Tala asked

"Huh, but I never, Hey! You're just trying to play mind games with me aren't ya, news flash pal it won't work" said Tyson with a triumphant grin

* * *

"Yeah, waiter go Tyson, don't let him mess with your head" said Kai who stood near Max and Kenny

"Hahaha, you show him," Kenny shouted

"Don't let this chump out wit you bud, hehehe" Max called

* * *

'I'm back in control, the key was confidents, and now that I have it again this battle is all mine' thought Tyson

"I'm starting to enjoy this, now watch because it's my turn to take you down," Tyson shouted across to Tala

'This is totally bizzar, I've never seen anyone fight out of shear determination before' Tala thought

"I'm, I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face, I'm through playing games with the likes of you, I'll show you that pure power will win in the end, Wolborg Ultimate Attack!"

A blinding flash of light spread throughout their dimension as Wolborg and the other bit beast appeared.

* * *

Brad Best: "Oh My God, Tala has just lit up the stadium by calling out all his bit beasts"

AJ Topper: "He's determine to make Tyson crash and burn and with his kind of offence I won't bet against it"

* * *

"Whoa I'm toast" gasped Tyson when he saw Wolborg powering up, he was preparing for his ultimate attack, Wolborgs mouth was open collecting energy, after a few seconds a huge fire ball had formed above Tala's head. Tala stood laughing an evil mocking laugh.

"Are we impressed" Tala said as he suppressed his laughter

"What is that?" asked Tyson who stared in awe at the mass of energy

"When all my bit beasts combine they form the ultimate weapon, and there is no known defense against it" Tala explained

"No way!" Tyson was beginning to worry

"Feast your eyes on my ultimate weapon!" yelled Tala as the ball of fire shot towards Tyson, sending sparks of lighting out in all directions. Tyson put both arms up to try and block the attack.

* * *

"Tyson!" Kenny yelled

The whole crowd gasped at the attack

DJ Jazzman: "This just might be all she wrote, Tala's going in for the grand finally"

'I can sense victory, and never have I tasted anything sweeter in all my days, and with it comes control over the entire world' thought Voltaire as he watched the final attack take place.

DJ Jazzman: "Don't go anywhere folks, Yes! It looks like Tyson is still alive and kicking, yes there he is, and this battle is far from over"

* * *

Tyson stood standing in amongst the rubble, a thin layer of energy Dragoon had put up was protecting him.

"Alright Dragoon, it's up to you now, lets win this one OK" Dragoon dropped the shield as he came out

"It, can't be, how does his bit beast keep coming back, impossible" Tala was becoming frustrated

"Oh man awesome," said Tyson in awe as he saw his bit beast emerge form the tiny bit chip.

"I have returned because you have never given up hope" Dragoon's voice was calm and powerful

"You can talk, or am I just imaging this," asked Tyson

"As long as you maintain your belief in me Tyson I shall never abandon you" Dragoon spoke again in a calm tone that showed power and courage

"Wicked, OK lets finish this, Dragoon Final Attack!" yelled Tyson

Dragoon shot forward heading for Wolborg

"Oh you still wanna play, well lets get it on, Wolborg Attack!" Tala ordered his bit beast forward to attack the dragon that was heading in their direction.

* * *

Brad Best: "The gloves are on and I get a feeling this will be something special"

* * *

More lighting shot from the ball of energy as it charged forwards. Smaller beams of energy shoot out aiming themselves at Dragoon. Dragoon swerved left and right dodging each attack as it came. The next two attacks were too fast and Dragoon was unable to dodge them. The blue dragon was thrown backwards due to the powerful blows,

"Hm adios" Tala said with a smirk

Dragoon soon regained his strength as charged forwards once again

"WHAT!" yelled Tala when he saw Dragoon power up again,

"Impossible my bit beasts should have taken care of him long ago, how does his Dragoon manage to hang in there like that?" Tala asked himself

* * *

"Because they work as a team" Kai informed him

"All for one and one for all!" Kenny and Max both yelled.

"You're taking us all on Tala, bladings about working together and not just power, we are one" said Kai with a slight smile.

* * *

"Nice speech, but it's still just a game where the strong survive, and I'm the strongest blader around, ya hear, do you hear me, AHHH!" Tala yelled

"Go get him Dragoon", Dragoon and Wolborg had a head on collision, Dragoon over powered the other bit beast and pushed him back. A huge explosion was caused by the clashing powers.

* * *

Blinding flashes of light shot out in all directions as Dragoon and Wolborg battled it out inside the large dome of ice, within seconds all the ice shattered leaving Tala and Tyson standing on either side of the dish. Tyson was looking down into the bowl to see who had won.

Brad Best: "After all this, who's the winner"

DJ Jazzman: "Oh My Gosh"

The whole crowd gasped as they saw what was in the dish.

* * *

Sorry to leave you there. But I'll get the next chapter up soon. Also forgive me for re-writing the series.


	10. Old Enermies Settle Old Scores

**_Chapter 10:_****  Old Enemies Settle Old Scores**

Blinding flashes of light shot out in all directions as Dragoon and Wolborg battled it out inside the large dome of ice, within seconds all the ice shattered leaving Tala and Tyson standing on either side of the dish. Tyson was looking down into the bowl to see who had won.

Brad Best: "After all this, who's the winner"

DJ Jazzman: "Oh My Gosh"

The whole crowd gasped as they saw what was in the dish.

Everyone stared in awe at the two gray blades that both lay motionless in the centre of the dish.

DJ Jazzman: "And it's a tie, both beyblades have been thrown from the dish, which means we must have a sudden death match to break the tie, and according to the rules the sudden death match must be fought between the two team captains, which means the last battle of the world tournament comes down to Tala and Kai". (I know that you can actually choose any member to battle in the sudden death matches but hey who cares).

"Wha, but that's unfair, Kai doesn't have a bit beast" yelled Tyson 

"Yeah, I mean if Tyson couldn't beat Tala what chance does Kai have" said Max

DJ Jazzman: "Sorry but rules are rules, choices are Kai battles or you forfeit"

"Oh man, where domed" Tyson said hanging his head

"Oh why thank you for having SOO much confidents in me" Kai said sarcastically emphasizing on the word 'so'. 

"Sorry Kai, it's just that your chances of winning without a bit beast is like 100 to 1," said a depressed Kenny

"Look, I agree, you'll probably witness the worst defeat ever, but I'm not giving up without a fight, so just wish me luck," said Kai looking down at his dark blue blade.

DJ Jazzman: "Well when you two are ready we'll get this match underway, oh and we'll just be using the original classic bowl for the tie breaker" 

Tala and Kai both nodded. Tyson stepped down and walked back to the benches, Kai made his way to the beyblade dish.

'It'll be great to battle my old friend again, I just wish it wasn't here or under these circumstances' thought Kai as he placed his blue blade into his launcher,

'Why do I feel as though this isn't right, what's wrong with me, Kai's my friend I shouldn't be fighting him, NO he's not, after what Kai did I'll never call him my friend again' Tala kept arguing with himself as he too placed his gray blade into his launcher. They both got into positions as DJ started the countdown.

DJ Jazzman: "3…2…1…LET IT RIP"

Kai and Tala simultaneously launched their blades into the dish, they both circled the dish a few times before attacking. Wolborg was the first to go on the offensive, he charged towards the dark blue blade but was astonished to find that he hit nothing but air. The blue blade stayed in the center of the dish dodging every attack Tala could throw at it, the flame haired teen was becoming impatient. 

"Just stay still," Tala yelled in annoyance

"What so you can hit me, I don't think so" Kai shot back

Wolborg once again charged towards the center of the dish, getting ready to blow the blue blade from the stadium, but once again Kai only just missed being hit. Tala's expression was that of anger and frustration, but was soon replaced with a smirk.

"You're never going to beat me if you never attack, and if you think that your blade has more endurance than mine then you're sadly mistaken, it's only a matter of time before your blade runs out of steam, and I'm declared the beyblade world champion"

Kai growled in frustration, he new Tala was right, he had to do something soon or his blade would stop spinning.

"Wolborg attack!" Tala yelled as his blade launched forward, Tala's blade began to glow a bright blue showing the signs that Wolborg was about to show, the blue light was soon engulfed by a bright red, Tala's gray blade continued to glow a brighter and brighter red until a majestic fire phoenix appeared. 

"Dranzer what are you doing, I called Wolborg not you, get back in the blade!" Tala yelled in frustration,

"What's happening?" asked Tyson who stated in awe at the scene playing before him.

"I'm not sure, but it seems that Dranzer isn't listening to Tala," explained Kenny.

"Dranzer" Kai whispered as he saw his old friend once more. On hearing Kai softly speak her name Dranzer turned her head in his direction, the mighty phoenix let out an ear-piercing screech before she flew forwards towards Kai. 

Kai stretched out a hand to pat the soft warm feathers of his phoenix bit beast as she sat in front of him. 

"Dranzer, how… you where in Tala's blade" Kai asked his bit beast

"My loyalty and friendship towards you is too powerful for anything to keep me away from you for too long, well expect Black Dranzer but that's another story" Dranzer spoke in a soft calm voice that sounded like a peaceful melody. 

Kai continued to stoke the silky plumage on Dranzer's neck.

"We'll win this battle no matter what, I guarantee it" Dranzer spoke again in her soft heavenly like voice.

"Wolborg Attack!" Tala yelled, he was losing his patients and wanted this battle over. Wolborg rushed forward, getting ready to attack the blue blade.

Dranzer quickly turned and flew over to the dark blue blade, she dove into the bit chip, causing the beyblade to glow a bright scarlet red. The dark blue blade started spinning faster and then charged forwards into the gray blade sending sparks off in all directions.

A dark feeling suddenly swept over Kai, which was soon followed by a dark light coming from his pocket. The black light increased rapidly getting brighter and brighter, Kai reached down and pulled out a midnight black bit chip, the dark glowing of the bit got brighter as it was pulled out into the world. 

Kai was slightly shocked, he had never seen Black Dranzer act this way, and he felt the small bit chip heat up in his palm. The next thing he new the dark phoenix had erupted from the bit causing him to drop it. The whole stadium watched in awe as the large black phoenix flew over to the dark blue blade, which spun wildly in the center of the dish. Black Dranzer dived forward into the blade to join Dranzer. Kai's blade now shone a dark red with streaks of black flashing throughout. 

"Black Dranzer" Kai gasped

"What's going on, since when did Kai have Black Dranzer again, and what's up with Dranzer leaving Tala's blade" Tyson was totally confused

"I'm as lost as you are Tyson," said Max

"Even with Dranzer and Black Dranzer you'll never beat me," yelled Tala

"That's what you think," said Kai with a smirk

"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" yelled Kai

Kai's blade began to glow more intensely as it shot forward, as the blade glowed Dranzer shot from the bit chip, she let out an ear-piercing screech as she spread her majestic wings, Dranzer was soon followed by an ebony phoenix - Black Dranzer. She too let out a high-pitched screech. Dranzer and Black Dranzer both shot forward towards the gray blade that was glowing light blue, the large white wolf known as Wolborg howled in victory as he set off in the directions of the two phoenixes.

Red, Black and Blue beams of light all shot towards each other, suddenly the red and black beams of light began to intertwine and spin around each other. Wolborg stopped, he growl in anger, the wolf bit beast watched the two phoenixes fuse into one. A flash of dark red light blinded everyone for a few seconds. A loud glass-shattering screech was heard from the center of the bowl. The white wolf stood in front of a large magnificent phoenix. It looked just like Dranzer but with some differences. The first and most obvious was that this phoenix was much larger than Dranzer, the second was that instead of all her feathers being red she had some patches of black feathers as well, her eyes were that of the sky a shining light blue. As this new Dranzer flapped her wings small speaks of fire flew off. Dranzer was surrounded by an aurora of red and black light.

"What in the world is that?" asked Tyson as he gasped at the beautiful phoenix

"Good question" said Max

"That, is Dranzer" Kenny paused shortly as he continued to read the information he had looked up on the internet, "New and improved, she and Black Dranzer fused into one being, it's totally amazing, this is the first time in hundreds of years that a bit beast has fused" Kenny explained

"Hey how come Dragoon never fused" Tyson said with pout

"Because Tyson, first off you need two bit beast to fuse, and those two bit beast have to be similar. Dranzer and Black Dranzer are both phoenixes," explained Kenny.

Dranzer gave another wild call before she shot forward. Wolborg realized what was about to happen and jumped out the way just in time, Dranzer flew round to come from behind Wolborg.

"Wolborg keep dodging," yelled Tala in an attempt to keep his bit beast in the battle

"Now who won't stay still ha?" said Kai with smirk

"Attack Wolborg" Tala shouted

Wolborg stopped running and turned right round to face Dranzer, he lunged forward, teeth bared ready to bite into Dranzers neck

"Dranzer get out of the way!" Dranzer responded to Kais command and quickly flew out of Wolborg's range.

"Dranzer Dark Fire Attack!" yelled Kai. Flames engulfed Dranzer as she began to power up. Dranzer flew forward with incredible speed. The flames from the fire that surrounded Dranzer grew more intense as she charged right into Wolborg spending him flying backwards. 

"No Wolborg, come on, you can beat this over sized turkey!" Tala yelled

Dranzer wasn't impressed with Tala's last quote and shot balls of fire in his direction.

"Ahhh, what the?!" yelled Tala as he narrowly dodge the attack. Kai could only laugh at Tala's antics. 

"Grr, what do you think you're doing attacking me?" Tala asked in anger

"Oh so it's OK for you to attack the blader but it's not Ok for others, I see. Besides I didn't tell Dranzer to attack you she just did it on her own accord" Kai said with a smirk. Tala only growled back at Kai.

"Wolborg, lets finish this, Blizzard!" yelled Tala

Wolborg regained his composure, and then set off in the direction of Dranzer. As Wolborg got closer he then summoned a great gust of frozen wind.

"Dranzer counter attack!" Kai yelled. Dranzer screeched another loud call before she fiercely began flapping her large red and black wings. Fire and ice collided in the center of the dish causing a huge explosion. Kai and Tala both put their arms up to shield their faces from any derby that may have flown from the dish. When the dust cleared both Dranzer and Wolborg were still standing strong. Both the phoenix and wolf had a look of anger, both were ready to lash out at one another to give their master the victory.

"Dranzer!" 

"Wolborg!" 

"Attack!" Kai and Tala both yelled simultaneously.

 Dranzer and Wolborg charged towards each other, Dranzer had her talons out ready to strike the soft white fur of the wolf, Wolborg had his teeth bared aiming for the soft red and black feathers of the phoenixes neck. Both bit beasts eyes were locked together as they closed the gap between them.

At the same time they lashed out at each other. Dranzer had large teeth marks on her neck, which were dripping with silver blood. Wolborg had three large scratch marks down his back, the silver blood and white fur mixing. Kai and Tala both growled in frustration when they saw the others bit beasts was still in the battle.

"This could last some time," said Kenny as he furiously typed away on his laptop, adding in all the new data on Dranzer and Wolborg.

"Come on Dranzer lets finish this", Dranzer nodded in agreement as she flew forward, fire flying from her wings. 

"Wolborg, finish her off" yelled Tala, Wolborg howled before he leaped forward. Down near the dish the blue and gray beyblades continually clashed into one another sending sparks everywhere. 

"Dranzer, final attack!" Dranzer stopped mid flight, she gave another high-pitched call before she burst into flames. A huge fireball with streaks of black flashing through every now and then in the shape of a phoenix sped towards Wolborg, who stood at the other end of the dish.

"Wolborg get out of the way!" Wolborg did his best to escape Dranzers attack, but as Dranzer increased her speed and got closer the flames that engulfed her body grew bigger, leaving Wolborg no means of escape, all the wolf could do was brace himself for the incoming attack.

"Wolborg no!" Tala was shocked to see that he was going to lose. Dranzers attack looked too powerful for Wolborg so survive.

When Dranzer collided with Wolborg the stadium was lit up with bright red and black lights. Everyone had to shield their eyes with their arms from the blinding flashed of light. Dust covered the dish floor making it difficult to see the out come of the match.

The crowd was totally silent as they waited to see who had won. The sound of a wolfs howl filled the stadium, out of the dust a beam of blue light shot upwards threw the roof leaving the gray blade to slow down and dropped to the floor with a clink. The red and black phoenix continued to hover in the center of the dish before she separated back into Dranzer and Black Dranzer. The two individual phoenixes then became beams of light that also shot up threw the roof following the blue light.

In the dish a dark blue beyblade spun slowly next to a gray blade that had dropped a few seconds ago.

DJ Jazzman: "And it looks like Kai is the winner. The Bladebreakers are the new world champions"

"He won, he…he actually won. YES, Bladebreakers rule!" yelled Tyson as he began to jump up and down in excitement,

"Yeah, were the champions!" Max joined Tyson in jumping up and down. The whole crowd burst into cheers as they watched the blue blade continue to spin.

Tala was looking down at his dormant blade with an expression of total shock. Tala step down into the dish to retrieve his beyblade, Kai soon followed suite.

In the dish Tala and Kai were both kneeling down, their blade in one hand looking down at the bit chip that lay in the center. Neither blade had the picture of an animal engraved into it. Kai and Tala both looked up at each other, both held an expression of sadness for they were unsure of why their bit beast had left or where they went add to that when they would return.

"Dranzer" Kai softly whispered the phoenixes name as he tightened his grip around the dark blue top that he held in his palm.

"Kai, I… I'm, I'm sorry" Tala's voice was just above a whisper. The sadden expression on Kais face slowly turned to a smile.

"So you've finally decide to forgive me after all these years" Kai quietly spoke back

"Yeah, I guess I have. I shouldn't have judged you like. I can't believe I traded 13 years of friendship for 2. I mean how could I have been angry at you, I…" Kai cut off Tala

"Hey don't worry, where friends again right. Beside I should have thought about what I was I doing" 

"Hey Kai!" Tyson's annoying voice broke Kai and Tala's conversation. Kai sighed as he turned to face Tyson.

"You won, yeah that's totally amazing!" Tyson said as he punched the air with his fist.

"Hn" was Kais only response. He turned back round to see Tala's back as he walked back to the other Demolition Boys.

Kai saw the evil and angry expression on Boris's face, as Tala got closer.

'Tala, please be ok, I'll get you out of that wretched abbey if it's the last thing I do' thought Kai as he stood alone in the center of the dish,

"Kai!" Max yelled "Come on buddy, where going to celebrate, we need you man"

"Coming" Kai spoke softly as he too turned and stepped up and out of the dish. As the Bladebreakers left the stadium Kai turned back one last time to see Tala and the Demolition Boys also leaving.

"Hey Kai, you ok?" asked Tyson

"Yeah Kai, you should be totally excited we just won the world tournament, you beat Tala" Max cheerfully told him

'Hmm, but at what expense, they'll probably kill him' thought Kai as he gave a slight smile to his teammates, on the inside he was feeling anything but happy and excited, he felt sad and guilty.


	11. Blackmail

**_Chapter 11:_**** Blackmail**

From after the tournament till late that night the Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All-Starz and Majestics celebrated. (Sorry I'm not going to write what happens at the celebration, I'll just get right on with the story). It was about 10:30pm by the time they all left and got back to their hotel rooms.

"Hey Kai, is anything wrong, you look so down" asked Ray

"I'm fine, I really don't wanna talk about it so just leave me alone" was the crimson-eyed boys response

"Ok, but remember if you wanna talk about it I'm hear to listen" said Ray as he left Kai to sit by himself near the window.

Ray walked out the lounge room and to the kitchen where Tyson and Max were helping Kenny clean up.

"Hey Ray, what's up with Kai?" asked Kenny

"I don't know he doesn't wanna talk about it" Ray responded

"So there is something wrong, we just don't know what it is" said Tyson

"Yeah" replied Ray

"What could it be, he's been all depressed ever since that match with Tala this morning" added Max

"Maybe that's why he's upset," said Tyson

"Wha, but Kai won, why would he be depressed about winning, if he lost I could understand" Kenny explained

"Hang on, Tyson could be on to something here, remember just before the battle ended we saw Dranzer and Black Dranzer turn into light and disappear" Ray told them

"Yeah, but what's your point Ray" asked Max

"Maybe Dranzer never returned, and she's still out there," Ray explained

"Hmm, you could be right Ray" Kenny told them

"You think we should go ask him" Tyson wondered

"It couldn't hurt to try," said Max

"Well actually when Kai's involved it probably could" said Kenny

"Oh come on Kenny, Kai's not going to hurt us," said Tyson as he began to walk out the door. When the four of them walked out the kitchen they found Kai standing right by the hotel door about to turn to handle.

"Hold it right their mister" said Tyson with a triumphant look when he saw Kai stop

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Ray

"No where" was Kai's response,

"It doesn't look like nowhere to me" was Max's comment

"Come on Kai, what's up with you" asked Kenny

"Is it because of Dranzer, she never returned to your blade did she?" asked Ray with a look of sympathy

"It's more than just Dranzer and I don't want or need your help in anything so just leave me be," said Kai as he opened the hotel door and was about to step out

"Kai! Come on we weren't born yesterday, tell us where you're going, I promise we won't follow you, we just like to know where you are so that if something went wrong we can find you" Ray explained.

Kai gave a sigh before he said "BioVolt" and turned to walk out the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder attempting to hold him back

"Wait Kai, you can't go back to BioVolt," said Ray

"Yeah, and what ever for" asked Kenny

"That's none of your business" Kai told them in a cold tone

"Look if you're going back to BioVolt then were coming with you" said Ray in a stern voice

"No!" Kai shot back. The others were a little taken aback by Kai's sudden raised voice but they knew that he would give that kind of answer.

"Look Kai it doesn't matter what you say, were coming, we don't want you turning evil again" Max told the slate haired teen

"No, you're not coming, look I…I don't want you getting hurt, I know what my grandfather and Boris are capable of, they won't hesitate to harm you" Kai told the four younger teens.

"Yeah and they'll hurt you too" said Tyson

"It doesn't matter, it'll be nothing that I haven't been through before"

Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny all went wide-eyed at Kai's last comment

"Look just don't, follow me, it's for your own good" Kai said before he turned and walked out the hotel room.

"What did Kai mean when he said 'it'll be nothing that I haven't been through before'" asked Max

"Who knows but I intend to find out," said Tyson before he too walked out the hotel room followed by Ray, Max and Kenny. They all made sure not to walk too fast so that Kai wouldn't know they were following him.

After a long cold walk through the streets of Moscow the four Bladebreakers had arrived in front of a large gray building.

"BioVolt" said Ray in a low voice

"Come on we gotta go find Kai," said Tyson he was about to walk towards the front gate when Kenny called out to him

"Wait Tyson, we need to get in undetected"

"Oh yeah" said Tyson as he gave a sheepish laugh rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Kai quietly walked through the deserted halls of the BioVolt abbey, he wasn't too sure where he would find Tala but he had a general idea. He stuck to the shadows so that if anyone were to walk nearby they wouldn't notice him, it also made it hard for any cameras to spot him.

"Sir they have just entered the facility, what now" asked an abbey guard who sat in front of a computer which showed many small screens, in one of the screens you could see the Bladebreakers running across the snow covered earth heading to a large brown oak door.

"We shall do nothing, let them enter, they may come as a use to us" came the cold voice of none other than Boris.

* * *

"Come on you guys, pick up the pace" Ray softly called to the other Bladebreakers that were coming up behind him. When the four of them had reach the door they all pushed as hard as they could opening the door enough for them to fit threw.

"It's dark," said Tyson

"Why thank you captain obvious," said Ray in a sarcastic voice,

It was extremely dark in the abbey, the only means of light were the few candles that lined the walls.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Max

"This way" said Kenny pointing to the right

"Sounds good to me," said Tyson as the four of them set off at a run down the darkly lit hall.

* * *

"Haha, we have them right where we want them, go now before they get any further" said Boris looking at six tall muscular men wearing black suits

"Yes sir" the six said in union before they turned and headed off.

* * *

"Man, where are we?" asked Max

"In the abbey" said Tyson

"I know that Tyson, I mean whereabouts in the abbey are we"

"Oh, I wouldn't have a clue"

"Well that makes two of us"

"Will you two keep it down?" asked Ray

"Sorry" Tyson and Max both whispered

"Come on we have to find Kai before it's too late"

"Hey do you hear that?" asked Kenny

"What" Tyson couldn't hear a thing

"Well maybe if you kept your voice down you would," said Ray

The four Bladebreakers listened hard, at first nothing but then they could hear a slight tapping sound

"You know it sorta sounds like foot steps," said Max

"You're right" said Tyson

"Hey maybe it's Kai" asked Max getting a little excited

"I somehow doubt that Max" Rays voice was just above a whisper

The four young teens looked hard into the darkness, they then noticed three silhouettes coming towards them

"Uh guys that's defiantly not Kai" Ray told them

"I think that perhaps running is a good idea," suggested Kenny

The other three teens nodded before turning round to run, only to bump into another three men, they turned back again but found that they were surrounded.

"Uh Oh" said Tyson before the six men grabbed the Bladebreakers and carried them off into the darkness of the abbey.

* * *

"This hall goes on forever" Kai quietly told himself, "It seems so familiar",

Kai continued down the dark hall until he reached a gray metal door, 'well I guess I haven't really got any other choice' Kai thought to himself as he began to push open the metal door.

* * *

The Bladebreakers all fell with a 'thud' as they were thrown into a small rectangular room, the walls, roof and floor were all made of gray stone just like the rest of the abbey.

"Ok well that's just great" said Ray

"Now what?" asked Max

"We can't exactly do anything, were kind of stuck in here" said Kenny

"What do you think they'll do to us?" asked Max

"Probably kill us" said Tyson

"WHAT" Kenny yelled, "No, I'm too young to die, HELP SOMEBODY"

"Chief calm down, where not gonna die, we'll find away out of here, I know it" said Ray trying to calm down a freaked out Kenny.

* * *

'All is in place' Boris thought to himself as he stood alone in a room, in front of him was a small brown timber table with a quill resting in the center (you know one of those feathers they use for writing like in Harry Potter). Boris had his eyes set on a large gray metal door that stood a few meters in front of him, he waited patiently for a few minutes before it slowly began to open.

* * *

Kai pushed open to door, he stepped into a medium sized square room. To Kai's shock the first thing he saw was Boris, with an evil and devious smile plastered on his face.

"Ah hello Kai, so nice to see you again" came Boris's cold voice.

Kai growled back at Boris

"Hahaha, Not to happy to see me again are you," said Boris laughing

"Where's Tala?!" Kai yelled

"Patients Kai"

"Where is he!?"

"Now, now, no need to yell," Boris said waving his index figure from side to side, "All I ask is that you rejoin BioVolt"

"No way, when will you get it through your thick skull, I'll never return to BioVolt"

"Ah, but I think you might"

"What would you know?" asked Kai

"I'll make a deal with you Kai"

"No!" Kai immediately shouted

"Hang on, I think you may want to hear this, because you see their lives depend on it" Boris said as he held up a small black remote, he pushed the button and the wall to Kai's right opened up, Kai gasped in shock when he saw the four other Bladebreakers all sitting in a circle,

Ray looked to his right and saw Kai standing in front of Boris,

"KAI!" yelled Ray. Tyson, Max and Kenny all looked in the direction that Ray was looking, the three of them also shouted Kai's name when they saw him,

Tyson got to his feet and ran forward only to bump into a glass wall that blocked him from Kai. Max, Kenny and Ray soon followed but stopped a little sooner than Tyson so they wouldn't hit the glass. Tyson and Max continually banged their hands against the glass all the while shouting out the name of their captain.

"Basted" Kai growled to Boris as he clenched his fists,

Boris could only laugh

"I told you not to come here!" Kai shouted to the other Bladebreakers

"Now Kai that's no way to treat your friends"

"What would you know about friendship?"

"I guess nothing, but then neither should you" Boris said in a somewhat mocking tone

"We trained you to be the best Kai, you were void of any emotions, but now I think this new emotion you've picked up may work to my advantage"

"What!" Kai was hoping Boris didn't have planned what he thought he did

"Hmm, how's this Kai, I'll let them go, they'll be free to leave unharmed and all you have to do is rejoin BioVolt, how about it" asked Boris, Kai was silent as he thought it threw 'wait what am I thinking I have to, grr why did they have to follow me'

"Kai don't, don't do it we'll be ok!" Tyson shouted

"To make the decision easer I'll throw in this," said Boris as he pushed the button on the remote once more, another part of the right wall opened up. Tala sat slumped against the wall, his once white pants and top drenched with scarlet blood, the foul fluid also smeared across his face and a large gash across his chest, the fabric of his shirt ripped open exposing the pale flesh underneath, realizing that bright light had filtered into the room where he sat the flame haired teen slowly opened ice blue eyes, looking up he spotted Kai staring back at him. Struggling to stand Tala placed his weight against the glass wall that separated himself from Kai,

"Kai! Don't listen to him, don't agree to anything he says" Tala yelled as he strained to find his voice.

"Tala" whispered Kai

"So Kai, I'll let Tala and the Bladebreakers go free, just hand over your freedom"

"No don't Kai, you can't" Tala continued to shout out to Kai

"Boris is blackmailing Kai into rejoining BioVolt" Kenny explained

"Maybe we shouldn't have come after all," said Max looking very depressed

"No Kai go now save yourself" yelled Ray

"Come on Kai, they can walk right out of here unharmed, how ever, if they come back on their own accord in some lame attempt to save you, I will not hesitate to kill each and every one of them, I also guarantee that I will not send anyone out to kill them in the future, they will be completely forgotten"

"No don't Kai, don't" said Tala shaking his head.

"Alright, now let them go," said Kai

Boris gave an evil smile before pulling out a piece of paper, written across the top of the page was 'BioVolt Corporation' in big letters, just below was the word 'signed',

"Now sign away your soul," said Boris picking up the quill that lay on the table. Boris passed the quill to Kai facing the pointed end at him, Kai slowly stretched out his hand. Just as the tip of the quill touched the center of Kai's palm, Boris pulled it back slightly, drawing a thin line of blood across the blue haired teens palm. Kai winced in pain, as his skin was ripped open. Boris turned the quill round so the feathered end now faced Kai. Kai grabbed the quill, which now dripped with his blood, putting the paper on the small table Kai signed his name in blood.

"Excellent" said Boris, the letters of Kai's name began to glow and peel away from the paper, within seconds the letters of Kai's name floated just in front of Boris. The others all stared in awe at the letters that floated in front of Boris, never had they seen such a thing happen. Boris stretched out his hand and closed his fist around the letters making them disappear.

"Let them go!" Kai yelled to Boris

"As you wish," said Boris as he raised the remote again, after pushing the button the glass walls opened up allowing the Bladebreakers and Tala to step out,

"Now go, leave and don't come back!" Kai yelled to his teammates and friend before they had a chance to say anything.

"Take him away," said Boris just as two men wearing black suits entered the room. The two men walked over to Kai each grabbing one of his arms, they began to pull Kai away when he shrugged them off and said "I can walk myself", the two men looked over at Boris who just nodded, the men proceeded to the door followed by Kai.

"What are you going to do to him?" asked Ray

"Why don't you come with me and find out for yourself?" Boris said as he began to walk over to the door Kai had just walked threw. The Bladebreakers all looked a little nervous,

"Don't worry I don't bite…much" Boris said before he started laughing. He gestured the teens to follow him.

"Should we go?" asked Tyson

"Well it will be the only way to know what they'll do to Kai," said Ray

"So I guess we'll take the chance that he won't hurt us" asked Kenny

"Yeah, I guess," said Tyson before he went off in the direction of Boris

'Kai, why you didn't have to come, I was fine here by myself' thought Tala as he followed the other four Bladebreakers.


	12. He's Gone

**_Chapter 12:_ He's Gone**

Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Tala all followed Boris down the dark halls, till they reached another door. Boris reached for the handle and turned it. They stepped into a darkly lit room, just in front of them, were big computer screens each showing a different section of the abbey.

"Switch to camera 17" Boris told one of the Abbey workers that sat in front of the computer typing away.

"Switching now sir," the abbey worker replied back. They watched as one of the larger screens went from showing one of the halls to a small dark square room, it looked as though the room was covered in a layer of thick dried blood, hanging from the walls were a few chains. The Bladebreakers and Tala all looked intently at the screen waiting for something to happen, "Hey that looks like the punishment room" Tala blurted out

"Yes, yes it is, I thought that you of all people would know that" said Boris

"Punishment room?" the other four teens weren't sure what Tala meant, but continued looking at the screen any way. Within a few minutes Kai walked into the room followed by three tall build up men.

"Kai!" they all yelled when they saw the slate haired teen enter their view (just to let you know to cameras are up in the roof so the Bladebreakers have a sort of birds eye view of the room).

The five teens watched as one of the men walked up to Kai and punched him square in the face, Kai stumbled backwards but soon regained his normal confident pose. A second man came from behind and kicked the Russian boy in the back sending him forwards. Kai dropped to his knees from the unexpected force placed between his shoulder blades.

"Why wont Kai fight back?" Tyson asked

"That would be one of Kai's biggest makes ever" Boris replied

"What! What do you mean?" asked Max

"When someone is being punished you don't fight back now do you" said Boris with a smug smile

"What, punished," Kenny was unsure what the older man meant

"Kai must be punished for ever leaving BioVolt. And it teaches him who's in charge" Boris said with a laugh.

Ray growled on hearing this "You're treating him like some kind of animal".

Boris's evil smile just grew larger.

* * *

The third man joined in on punching and kicking Kai, he sent a practically forceful punch to the crimson-eyed boys gut, which set Kai to stumbled back and hit the gray blooded wall behind him. Kai could feel a warm liquid substance forming in his mouth, he coughed expelling the red liquid from his mouth, blood ran down his chin and dripped onto the floor. The blue haired bladers eyes became unfocused making it hard to see. The blurred form of a fist came towards him fitting the side of his cheek, Kai fell to the floor with a groan of pain. One of the men proceeded to kick Kai in the ribs where he lay on the cold stone floor.

* * *

The Bladebreakers and Tala watched in horror as their friend and teammate was beaten till he could no longer move. One of the men pulled a small dagger out of his jacket pocket. He stepped close to the crimson-eyed blader, the man raised the dagger above his head.

* * *

The teens gasped in shocked when they saw the man raise the dagger above his head, they were totally speechless. Max let out a small whimper when the dagger was brought back down and pierced the soft pale flesh of the Bladebreakers leader.

Kai let out a scream of pain as he felt the cold metal penetrate his skin, as the small blade was pulled from his skin, blood oozed out and over his back. Kai slowly got to his feet, using all his might to not gasp out in pain, he knew he had to be strong or the beatings would get worse. Kai stood up as straight as he could (which wasn't very straight considering the sort of state he was in). The man raised the dagger again and sliced it across Kai's chest. Kai's shirt was tore from his body and he was sent falling backwards. A small river of blood trickled down Kai's well build up chest as he leant against the wall, the three men left the room laughing. Kai slid down the wall, leaving a smudge of blood on the stonewall he leant against (kinda like in the matrix when Neo was shot by agent Smith near the end of the film). When Kai reached the floor he fell slightly forward. He looked down at the floor where blood and sweat mixed into one another.

The five bladers looked petrified as they stared at Kai's limp form resting against the floor, his back was covered in blood and already there were signs of where bruises would be.

**"**Hey what's that?" asked Ray, he looked closely at Kai's back, through all the blood he could just make out some lines that were on Kai's back.

"It looks like a really big scar," Ray said quietly

"Ah yes, I remember that" said Boris with a smirk.

Starting from Kai's left shoulder running diagonally down his back and ending just to the right of the small of his back was a large scar, (so he really just had a really big scar going diagonally across his back).

"How'd he get that?" asked Tyson

"Hmm, his screams were like music to my ears," said Boris as his smirk grew

"What?" asked Kenny

"How about I show you" said Boris "Get out tape 241" he told one of the abbey workers that sat in front of him

"Yes sir" the worker replied.

"We shall leave young Kai for the time being" Boris said as the screen they were watching changed.

The five teens were unsure what to except, as the video played it looked very similar to what they just watched.

The room in the screen was small with stonewalls, which were covered in a layer of thick dried blood, then to their amazement Kai entered the screen again but this Kai looked different, younger in fact.

"Hey that looks like Kai when he was thirteen" Tala suddenly spoke up

"Good Tala, smart boy" Boris said his evil smirk never leaving that ugly face.

* * *

One man followed the younger version of Kai into the small dark room. Kai had his back to the man who stood behind him. Out of now where the man suddenly kicked Kai in the back sending him forward. Just as Kai was sent forward the man stretched out his right arm and grabbed the back of Kai's shirt, pulling him backwards and sending his knee up to make contact with his back. Kai let out a scream as his body became flooded with pain. The man still had hold of Kai's shirt and swung him around to face him, the man sent his fist into Kai's right cheek. The man continued to kick and punch Kai in his gut, chest, back and face. After a couple of minutes Kai was thrown to the floor bleeding and bruised. Two more men entered the room, each grabbed one of Kai's wrists and pulled him to the center of the room, there they pulled down some chains that hung from the ceiling. A shackle was placed around each wrists, Kai was then lifted off the ground so his feet were only a few centimeters from the floor. The first man stood just in front of Kai, and then suddenly sent his fist into the thirteen-year-olds gut. Kai spat out blood causing a tiny river of the crimson liquid to run down his neck. The man punched Kai in the face a few more times, red blood was smeared across the two blue triangles that were on each cheek, before he stopped to look at the person who had just entered the room.

There in the doorway stood Boris, with an evil smirk across his face. As Boris stepped forward the other men stepped back. Boris walked over and stood in front of Kai. His evil smirk changed to a thin line showing his anger.

Boris punched Kai in the stomach and face a few times before stopping to look at the person who had called his name. He walked over to an abbey worker, who held a large sword out to him,

"Ah, just as I asked" came Boris's cold voice, he grasped the handle of the sword and walked over to Kai. When the young boy got a look at the blade he let out a quick gasp,

"Afraid, are we?" asked Boris as he began to smirk again,

"You should be," he whispered as he lightly drew the sword across the blue haired boys neck drawing a thin line of blood, that soon began to run down his neck,

"Hmm, crimson. Just like the colour of your eyes, blood suits you," said Boris looking at the trail of blood then looking into Kai's crimson orbs.

Kai was starting to shake from fear, he wasn't sure what was about to happen, Boris walked around so that he now stood behind Kai, he drew back the blade before thrusting it forward.

Kai let out a scream of pain as the tip of the blade pierced his flesh, the yells of agony grew loader as the blade was thrust threw his shoulder. The screams echoed throughout the abbey as the sword came out the other side. Kai continued to cough up blood, and with one quick pull and another cry of pain the blade was pulled from the boys shoulder. Boris dragged the sword diagonally down Kai's back cutting open the skin as he went, blood ran down his back and dripped to the floor, when the tip of the blade reached the lliac crest (that's the part of your back between the small of your back and your hip, or you could just say where your appendix is) Boris pushed it threw again, making Kai cry out in pain once more. Kai's vision was beginning to become more and more blurred, his eyes kept going unfocused then focused again, the pain was unbearable, Kai wished he could die then and there, for his spirit and soul to just leave behind a lifeless body, but no such pleasure came. Because of his training his body continued to hang on, but only by a thread. As Boris pulled out the sword Kai screamed again and more blood continued to run down his back and be spat from his mouth. Boris dropped the sword on the ground before he turned and left.

* * *

"That's horrible," whispered Max as he stared in shock at the screen before him,

"How could you!" yelled Ray turning to face Boris

"When someone does something wrong they are always sent to the punishment room" Boris said with a smug look on his face

"Something wrong?" asked Tyson

"So that's what happened" Tala suddenly spoke up

"Yes it is" Boris said with a smirk. The other four teens weren't sure what Tala meant,

"What is it that Kai did for him to deserve such treatment?" Kenny asked speaking up,

"There are something's that you don't know about young Kai" Boris said

"Like what" spat Tyson

"I bet he never told you that he's a murderer" Boris said his expression turning to an angry one

"A what!" the four Bladebreakers all yelled at once

"I shall now be leaving you boys, and I suggest that you leave this abbey now, but remember if you ever come back I'll kill you" Boris said as he walked out the room laughing.

"Am I losing it or did Boris just say that Kai was a murderer," asked Ray

"He is" Tala cut in

"Huh"

"I'll tell you when we get out of this place," said Tala as he made his way over to the door,

"What about Kai" asked Max

"There's nothing we can do for him now" Tala said continuing to walk out, the others all followed close behind.

* * *

Sorry about the wait, the Internet kept stuffing up. I think that chapter was kind of weird. Well I'll get the next one up as soon as I can. Oh and please review.


	13. Alone in the Dark

Thank you too all that have reviewed so far. I'm glad to know that you all seem to enjoy my story.

****

**_Chapter 13:_**** Alone in the Dark**

(Kai's POV) {This is like the first time I've written in first person POV, so I'm sorry if it turns out crap}

I slowly opened my eyes, I looked around to see where I was. I remembered that I was in the abbey and that I now belonged to Boris and my Grandfather. I suddenly felt very dizzy and put a hand to my forehead trying the steady myself, for some reason instead of feeling my skin, I felt a runny sort of liquidly substance. I removed my hand and looked down upon it. I received a slight shock when I saw that my hand was covered in blood, I lifted my other hand and saw that it too was drenched in the crimson liquid. I slowly stood finding it hard to gain my balance, I looked down to the floor and notice I was standing in a pool of red. As I began to take a step forward I felt a surge of pain run up my leg and throughout my whole body. I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes closed, doing the best I could to withstand the pain that drowned my body. I put my other leg forward then placed the first in front of that, I think I must have managed about two or three steps before I collapsed. The cold stone floor sent a shiver down my spine. I slowly opened my eyes once more, there I lay, my bare stomach pressed hard against the floor, both my arms were in a position that would say I was about to push my body up off the floor, it seemed though that I was unable to find the strength to do so. My face was centimeters from the ice-cold ground, I watched as droplets of blood and sweat fell from my face to the floor, within seconds a small pool had already formed. I squeezed my eyes shut again, and bit down hard on my tongue as I tried once more to push myself from the floor, but to no avail. I then began breathing heavily, when I opened my eyes again they started going out of focus. I suddenly heard the door open, I tried looking up trying to see who it was, but had trouble focusing on any special features the person might have to give me some indication on who they were. My vision was becoming darker, every few seconds all would just turn black then suddenly the colours came flowing in at once. The colours took no pacific shape, making my vision a swirl of colour. I soon became light headed and after some seconds, sleep must have taken my body.

(End Kai's POV)

The figure stepped forwards, the man picked up Kai's limp form and headed out the room.

(Kai's POV)

My body felt…well wet, and in a lot of pain. All my muscles ached I still felt slightly light headed too. I couldn't see anything though. And my sense didn't seem to be working as well as they should have been. I could hear sounds but they were all muffled. I started to wonder were I was. I forced my eyes to open, everything was blurry, and green. I then realized were I was, it all seemed too familiar. I looked down at my arms and legs and caught sight of lots of tiny wires coming from them, and heading out the glass tube that I was suspended in. I could see blurred shapes walk past me every now and then. I had attempted to call out to them but my voice was soft and croaky, also the oxygen mask that I wore over my mouth and nose muffled the sounds a little bit more. I had no idea what time it was or what day it was for that matter. I wonder what the Bladebreakers and Tala were doing at the moment. They probably didn't miss me in the slightest. I had always been such an ass towards them.

"_Uploading, memory scan_". Huh what was that? "_Now scanning_". There it goes again, that strange voice. I suddenly felt a shock of pain run down mine spine, and my head began to hurt like I hard a really bad headache but worse. The pain didn't seem as though it was going to fade anytime soon, I was squeezing my eyes shut, and had my fists clenched, doing all I could to stand the pain for as long as I could. I started feeling light headed again, I had a feeling that I was going to become unconscious very soon. My senses were starting to slowly tune out dropping off one by one, "_Deleting memory_", that was the last thing I heard before everything became total darkness.

(End Kai's POV)

* * *

"Alright Tala, what do you mean Kai's a murderer?" asked Ray as he and the other three Bladebreakers along with Tala all sat down on the couch in their hotel room,

"He is, but not intentionally," the red haired teen said

"What, you mean that Boris forced him to kill someone?" Tyson asked

"No, he had a choice"

"Huh, I'm confused" Max said

"Why don't you explain everything to us?" suggested Kenny

"Alright, but I'm only saying what's needed to be said. I don't want to tell you anything that Kai doesn't want you knowing" Tala replied

"Ok, but we'll find out eventually," said Tyson as he got more comfortable

"Don't be so sure, well anyways where should I start. Alright well, you all know that Kai was raised in the abbey, right" the four other teens all nodded, Tala continued, "Well when Kai was thirteen, Boris began the project of Black Dranzer. When Kai first caught sight of that black blade he was totally mesmerized by it. I knew he couldn't wait to try out its power, but of course Kai was too young and inexperienced to use Black Dranzer, but that didn't stop him. One night Kai snuck out of the room that we shared, I should have tried to stop him but for some reason I didn't. Well I don't know exactly what happened after that, but I knew he was out to get that dark phoenix. He must have broken into the laboratory where it was kept. I guess that when he tried using Black Dranzer she was way too powerful for him, I remember a loud rumbling sound, followed by some screams. All the kids ran from their rooms and to the main room. We learned some hours later that half the abbey had been destroyed, we were never told how the abbey began to collapse but I figured it was Kai, the power of Black Dranzer was immense and the whole abbey just started to crumble away"

"So how does that make Kai a murderer?" asked Tyson

"Five people were killed in the accident, two abbey workers and three children. One of those kids was Boris's son, the other was a good friend of mine and the third was well just some other kid"

"Yeah but, still Kai didn't actually kill them himself" stated Ray

"True, but no one ever told Kai to go steal and use Black Dranzer, he new that he wasn't strong enough to control such power, yet he went anyways. And thanks to Kai I lost a good friend"

"So how long have you and Kai known each other?" asked Max

"Are whole lives, you see both are fathers had been best friends since high school, and when they got married naturally are mothers then became great friends. So since birth Kai and I had always gotten along great. We were like brothers in every way except blood. But when we got to the abbey and I learned that because of Kai five people had lost their lives I was so angry. I never talked to him again after that night" Tala paused for a few seconds then continued "Yesterday at the tournament I realized how stupid I was. I mean Kai and me had been friends since birth yet I had only known Allen, that's the name of my other friend, for about two years. Then I thought that it was partly my fault those people died, because I could have stopped Kai. I knew where he was going and what he was going to do, yet I just lay there and let it happen. I'm sure that if I had told Kai not to go he probably wouldn't have. Not only was I angry that Kai killed five people but I thought that he never got punished for it. I mean most of the kids would get punished for doing the slightest thing wrong, but everyone thought that Kai got all the special treatment. Even I thought that," Tala sighed as he continued, "I never thought Kai's punishment had been so bad that it almost killed him, the abbey workers would always beat us but never had they use weapons of any kind. They always relied on there strength" Tala's sky blue eyes began to sparkle as tears formed in his eyes, he blinked a few times holding them back.

"It's Ok Tala, we'll save Kai, we have to" said Tyson trying to comfort the Russian boy.

"Hey Tala why don't you go have a rest" suggested Kenny

"Huh" Tala looked over at the smallest boy in the room

"Yeah Tala, you can rest in the room me and Kai share" Ray told him

"OK" Tala's spoke quietly as he got up off the couch and headed to one of the bedrooms. It was already about one in the morning.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep as well, good night," said Max with a yawn

"Yeah good night Max, I won't be to far behind you," said Tyson as he got up off the couch to stretch his legs. After a few minutes all the teens in the hotel room were fast asleep.

* * *

"Memory has been deleted sir," replied one of the abbey workers as he continued to type away on his computer

"Excellent, upload the new memory right away" came the cold harsh voice of Boris who stood facing a glass tube, which was filled with a green liquid. He stood and stared at a teenaged boy, who at the time was only wearing a pair of black shorts (Hmmm, just imagine Kai in only shorts _starts to drool_, kinda like how Tala looked in 'New and Cyber Improved' but better, wait I'm getting sidetracked here) and suspended in the liquid.

'Hmm, soon…the world will be ours' the purple haired man thought to himself as a smirk crossed his features.

* * *

Well that's another chapter down. Hope you liked it. Oh and sorry about the wait.


	14. Black Heart, Dark Soul

**_Chapter 14:_**** Black Heart, Dark Soul**

"New memory installed, sir" came the voice of an abbey worker,

"Excellent, now open the tube" ordered Boris

"Right away sir" the worker replied

Boris watched as the green liquid was sucked from the tube, the wires connecting themselves to Kai's body came unplugged leaving Kai to fall to the bottom of the tube in a heap. As the glass tube was lifted up Kai's crimson eyes began to open.

"Now Malik, I have an important job for you" said Boris as he stepped closer to Kai

"Umm, sorry to interrupt sir, but is there really any need to change his name," asked the abbey worker that sat behind Boris

"Yes there is, by using his old name we are constantly reminding him about his friends and of Dranzer along with everything else about Kai Hiwatari. Things that we don't won't him to remember. So I have decided to change his name to match the new memories we have given him," Boris explained as he stared into the crimson orbs of the teen that now stood in front of him,

"But sir, we erased his memory" the worker stated

"True, but you must realize that a person's memory can never truly be erased, there are ways of remembering everything once again, and that is something we do not want him to do" Boris paused before he began to address Kai

"Now Malik, you know that your only reason for living is to serve me. You will aid me in taking control of the world. But first we must begin your training so if you would be so kind as to follow me" Boris turned on his heels and began to walk out of the laboratory,

"Umm my apologizes again sir, but won't he start to remember things just by walking around the abbey" the worker asked yet another question

"Yes he will, but we have arranged to take him to a new section of the abbey, never has this new area been seen by the children here, except by those that are already there training, so he will not recognize it" Boris stated before he set off at a quick walk followed closely by Kai/Malik. (All right I have decided that from now on I'm going to use the name Malik instead of Kai. So whenever you see the word Malik just remember I'm talking about Kai).

Boris and Malik continued down the dark, dank halls of the BioVolt abbey turning every now and then till they reached a black metal door, Boris turned the handle and stepped inside. It was just one long corridor, brown wooded doors were placed along the walls, about two or three meters of space between each door, and also each door had a number written above it. Boris started walking again passing about four of five doors till he stopped at number 11,

"This will be your room, get changed then meet me down the hall in room 37" the old man said before he continued down the hall, Malik looked the wooden door up and down before reaching for the metal handle and turning it, he stepped inside, looking around the teen took in his surroundings, to his right was a bed with one pillow and a gray blanket, chucked on the bed was a black tank top similar to his old one but without the red edging or gold buttons, and a pair of black cargo pants. To his left was a small beyblade dish, there were no windows in the room the only source of light was a light glob in the roof.

Malik walked over to the bed and put on the clothes that were placed there, he then turned on his heels and left his new room.

As Malik entered the training room down the hall he saw that Boris was standing next to a large beyblade dish. The room was mainly cloaked in shadow with no windows, the stonewalls looked fairly new, but they already held some light scratch marks. Malik walked over to Boris and stood a few feet from him.

"Here I have a new blade for you" said Boris as he pulled a black and silver blade from his pocket and handed it to Malik. Malik looked down at the blade resting in his palm and noticed it held a black dragon bit in the center, 'A dragon bit beast huh' he thought to himself, 'well I'll have to test it out and see how strong it is',

"You are to battle using this blade, harness it's awesome power, Slifer is BioVolt's newest creation, his element is fire and darkness, now your opponent will be a boy named Emerald" said Boris looking down at Malik. Malik clenched his fist around the black and silver blade, before he stepped up to the beyblade dish, pulling his launcher from his back pocket the blue haired teen attached his new blade to his launcher.

A door opened from across the stadium where Malik stood. Out stepped a 15-year-old boy with short brown hair and green eyes, he wore a black shirt and navy blue jeans with a red leather belt.

Emerald attached his orange and cream blade to his white launcher. Both teens got into potion waiting for the older purple haired man to start the count down,

"Now 3…2...1...LET IT RIP!"

Both Malik and Emerald launched their blades into the large stone dish in front of them. The two blades spun wildly around the dish, leaving scorch marks on the stone floor,

'Alright lets see what kind of power you hold' thought Malik before he called out the bit beast "Go Slifer!"

The Black and Silver blade began to glow an eerie black before a beam of black light shot from the center, the beam of black light soon began to take shape into a large black dragon with piercing red eyes, most of the dragons weigh was supported on his back legs so it took a more upright position, large bat like wings sprouted from its shoulder blades and spikes ran from the base of the neck to the tip of the tail, large razor like teeth were held tightly in long slender jaws, and horns came from the back of the head, (I know I such at descriptions, but basically just think of the 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' from Yu-Gi-Oh) the dragon gave a mighty roar before it lunged forward striking with great force, which sent the other blade back. Emerald growled as he looked up at the menacing black dragon that stood before him, his scowl soon turned to a smirk as he called upon his own bit beast.

"Ghost lets show him true power!" the green eyed boy yelled as his blade began to pick up speed. His blade soon started to glow a bright yellow and sparks of electricity shot out at all angles. From the center of the blade came a large unicorn his coat as white as snow, it's long black mane blew back as if there was a soft breeze blowing threw the stadium, five black stripes were etched across it's back, three black stripes went across it long lion like tail, and the long black tufted at the end of it's tail flowed like rippling water, the unicorn stood on golden hooves, just above each hoof were more black markings, last of all a long pearl horn erupted from it's forehead. The unicorn rose on his hind legs and throwing back his head he let out a loud neigh, the white unicorn eyed the black dragon with dark blue eyes waiting for it's master to call an attack,

"Now Ghost, Thunder!" Ghost rose on to his hind legs again as sparks of lighting shot from his body, the bolts of lighting gathered around Ghost before shooting forward towards the dragon,

"Slifer, Inferno Fire Blast!" called Malik, Slifer open his large jaws as a ball of fire began to quickly form. Fire and lighting clashed in the center of the dish as the two attacks collided. As the dust cleared Slifer took his chance and shot forward again, causing the orange blade to fly from the dish, and clash to the floor. Emerald started shocked at his motionless blade, his eyes narrowed in angry as he went to pick up his beyblade,

"Very good Malik. Emerald you need a lot more training, that's your worst battle yet" growled Boris as Emerald walked from the training room.

* * *

Ray slowly opened his eyes as the early morning sun filtered in threw the curtains, he looked to his right only to see an empty bed, 'Huh, Kai, don't worry we'll save you, and now we have Tala to help…Wait Tala, where's Tala, he was there last night when I went to bed' Ray thought to himself as he sat up and searched the room for the red haired blader. Ray got up from his bed and walked out the room to the kitchen, there the Chinese blader found the Russian sitting at the table looking down at his gray blade. As Tala heard footsteps he looked up to see Ray walking towards him,

"Hey, have a good night sleep?" asked the black haired teen,

"Sort of" was the red heads answer

"Huh, what do you mean?" Ray asked

"Well I can't stop thinking about Kai and what Boris will do to him, and I'm really stumped on what happened with Wolborg and Dranzer at the tournament" Tala replied

"Ha, oh yeah they both just vanished, well I'm sure they'll return soon" said the golden eyed boy,

"I hope so," whispered Tala as he looked down at the bit chip that once held the picture of a magnificent white wolf,

"Oh come on Tala, look on the bright side, you're no longer in the abbey now," said Ray in an attempt to cheer up the ice blue-eyed boy. Tala's eyes went wide as he heard Ray and looked up at him,

"WHAT!" he yelled before continuing "Look on the bright side, are you crazy. I don't care if I'm in the abbey or not, I'm just worried about Kai, because of us who knows what they'll do to him. He may very well be dead already. And you tell me to look on the bright side, well I don't see any!" with that said Tala stood and stormed out the hotel room, slamming the door behind him.

"Uh, uh, Tala I'm sorry," whispered Ray as he stared at the door, which Tala had just walked through,

"Hey Ray, what's up with all the yelling, some of us were sleeping you know" Tyson said lazily as he stepped out his room followed by Max and Kenny,

"Oh, it's nothing," replied the black haired teen,

"Didn't sound to me like nothing" said Kenny as he sat down at the table.

* * *

Tala walked the cold streets of Moscow not really knowing were he was going, but he knew he had to get away for a few hours. 'What am I supposed to do, I have no idea how I can help Kai. If I try going back to BioVolt I'll probably be killed and then how am I going to save him. Man I wish Wolborg were still here, he would know how to help me' thought Tala as he continued down the street,

* * *

"Well I'm sorry Ray but I must say that was a pretty stupid thing to say," said Kenny after Ray had told them what had happened,

"Huh, yeah I guess, but I was just trying to help him feel better, it just sort of came out, I wasn't really thinking" Ray replied.

"Well why don't we go look for him" suggested Tyson

"I don't know Tyson, he may just won't some time to himself" said Kenny

"Oh, but…well what if he's in trouble," asked Tyson

"I think Tala is capable of looking after himself," answered Kenny

"Yeah, you're right," said Tyson before going back to eating his breakfast,

* * *

Tala soon found himself walking through a park, he spotted a bench and went to sit down. As he sat the Russian boy pulled out his gray beyblade and stared at it again thinking about where his precious bit beast may be, and what to do about helping Kai, but he never found answers to either of his questions.

* * *

"You did well for you first battle," said Boris as he walked next to Malik who was making his way back to his room. As the blue haired teen was turning the handle Boris spoke up again, "You have four hours to train before your next battle, I will be most unhappy if you lose, is that clear", the teen showed no signs of hearing him and just closed his door as he entered his room, leaving the Russian man to stand by his door for a few seconds before walking off, with a look of anger on his face.

* * *

The Bladebreakers were all walking down the snow covered streets of Moscow heading in the direction of a near by park, to do some blading just to pass the time. As they neared the park the sound of children laughing filled the air.

"Hey amateur bladers!" Tyson yelled running forward to where a small crowd of young kids had gathered, the other three teens in hot pursuit.

"Wow, look at them go" said Tyson once he had pushed through the crowd, and was now looking at a small beyblade stadium where a green and red beyblade were chasing each other around, in an attempt to attack one another.

"They look to be pretty good considering their age," said Kenny when he noticed that the bladers were a young boy and girl aged somewhere between eight and ten.

"RAY!" a female voice called out through the crowd,

"Huh" said Ray looking around to see who had yelled his name.

* * *

Sorry about the wait. But school started again just the other week, and I'm also working on another story. Well anyways have fun reviewing.


	15. Tears of the Moon

Thank you to all of you out there that have reviewed. I really appreciate it, it's good to know how and what you all think. So I hope you like this chapter as much as any of the others.

****

**_Chapter 15:_**** Tears of the Moon**

"RAY!" a female voice called out through the crowd,

"Huh" said Ray looking around to see who had yelled his name.

"RAY! RAY!" the voice continued

"MARIAH" yelled Ray when he saw the pink haired girl push her way through the crowd of kids, and stop a few feet in front of him

"Ray"

"LEE"

The White Tiger's leaded came up behind Mariah,

"Hey! Gary and Kevin" yelled Ray when the two other members arrived shortly after,

"HEY! It's the White Tiger Team" Tyson yelled as he, Max and Kenny ran over to Ray,

"How have you guys been?" asked Lee

"Well not so good to tell you the truth" answered Ray

"Huh, what do you mean?" Mariah asked

"Well, first Kai left, and now Tala has joined us, we don't know were he went though, he left this morning" Tyson said

"What, Kai left, and why is Tala with you" Lee asked getting confused

"Kai's back at the abbey, and Tala left BioVolt" Max spoke up

"WHAT! Kai's gone, don't tell me he betrayed you guys again!" shouted Kevin

"Huh…NO! Of cause not, he was blackmailed into rejoining," said Kenny

"Oh, well that's low," said Mariah with a frown

"Well why don't you guys come back to our hotel and have lunch, we haven't got anything better to do" Max asked out of nowhere,

"Well, yeah sure, sounds like a good idea to me," answered Lee

"Great, lets go then" Max said with a grin, he set off in the direction of the hotel with the others close behind.

* * *

A black and silver blade continued to spin round the small stone dish before it flew up to its master's hand. Cold lifeless crimson eyes stared down at the black dragon bit. Turning on his heels Malik walked out of his room and preceded down the dark and quiet halls till he reached a certain door and stepped in.

* * *

The Bladebreakers and the White Tiger all sat around a large brown table in their hotel room, all sorts of different foods covered the table. Tyson and Gary were of cause eating the most, while the others talked, taking a bit every now and then.

* * *

Malik stood in front of a large dish, waiting for his opponent to walk through the door that was situated across from him. Boris stood off to the side, with a click of his fingers the door opened, and a 14 year old stepped through, she had shoulder length silver hair with black streaks, her eyes were sky blue, and her pale skin was soft and smooth. She wore a white tank top with a red mini skirt, her body was flawless, with curves in all the right places, she stepped forward and pulled out a light blue and gray beyblade, with a smirk she attached her blade to her launcher, and got in position.

'What, how can this be possible, girls aren't allowed in the abbey, so why is she here. Oh well no matter, girls are weak, and I will defeat her' Malik thought as he got ready,

"3…2…1…let it rip!" yelled Boris,

The black and blue beyblades flew into the dish and started spinning round the edges,

"Alright Slifer, lets end this now!" the black blade began to spin faster and shine with black light, a mighty black dragon rose from the bit chip and filled the room with the sound of his menacing roar. The black blade shot forward pushing the light blue one across the dish.

"Come on Whisper, don't let him push you around!" the silver haired girl called. Her blue and gray blade gained velocity, and started glowing, from the bit chip came a large slender wolf, her soft fur coat was pale blue, erupting from her shoulders were two large white feathered wings, and the tips of her wings seemed to shine silver. The dragons red eyes locked with the wolfs violet ones, staring at each other for a few seconds, that is until Slifer lunged forward, his large white teeth bared, Whisper jumped out of the way just in time. As she landed she turned and jumped forward into the dragon, pushing him backwards a little. Slifer growled and spun round swishing his tail at Whisper, catching her off guard, she was tripped and fell,

"No, Whisper get up, and fight back with Diamond Dust!"

As her mistress called, Whisper got up and growled at the dragon approaching her, she threw her head backwards and opened her mouth, light began the gather between her jaws, and soon a small ball of blue energy had formed, and was steadily growing bigger. Slifer had stopped to watch the wolf in her lame attempt to defeat him.

When the ball of light had reached a certain size whisper lowered her head. The ball shot forward across the dish sending a shower of ice everywhere. Bright light covered the stadium blinding the three Russians. As the light died away it was clear that the entire dish was covered in a thick layer of ice.

Malik stared shocked at the dish, where Slifer once stood, was now a mountain of ice, in the ice it was quite easy to see Slifer trapped inside, still in the position he was before, the Russian girl smirked at the now frozen dragon.

Whisper howled in victory and was about to return to her blade when a loud crack was heard. The blue eyed, silver haired girl stopped smirking and looked over at the frozen dragon, with an expressionless face. Whisper stopped howling and started to growl as the ice around Slifer began to crack. Large splits in the ice formed all across the dragon's body. Leading from the large cracks were smaller ones making them look like tree branches, inside the mass of ice Slifer began to glow red. Steam soon rose off the ice, and near the base where Slifer stood water droplets were dripping off. Then with the loud sound of glass shattering all the ice broke away freeing the mighty dragon.

Malik smirked at seeing the shocked look on the girls face when Slifer turned to Whisper,

"Now, Slifer, Dragon Flame!"

A huge stream of fire flowed from Slifer's mouth in the direction of Whisper,

"No Whisper dodge it!" yelled the Russian girl, Whisper made an attempted to dodge to mass of fire heading in her direction, but failed to be out of the way in time. The blue wolf was hit full force, with a cry of pain she was thrown backwards, both wolf and blue-gray blade flew from the dish and hit the floor with a thud. The girl stared in shock at her fallen friend, while Malik's smirk grew. Slifer eyed the beaten wolf with red orbs, before stepping forward, closing the gap between himself and Whisper. The large black dragon stood over the wolf, raising one powerful-clawed hand he swiped the wolf,

"NO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU'VE WON ALREADY!" shouted the silver haired girl, she made an attempt to run over to Whisper, but when Slifer detected her movement he turned and growled, baring his shining white teeth at her. The girl stopped and gasp, Malik made no move to stop his bit beast from attacking the wolf further.

"Alright, that's enough. I think you have proven you strength" Boris spoke up,

"Fine" Malik said in a dead voice, with a mighty roar the dragon returned to its blade. Malik stretched out his hand as the black and silver blade flew towards him. The girl ran to her bit beast's side,

"No, Whisper, please be ok" she whispered to her beast, a single crystal tear fell from her eyes, as she picked up her blade, the injured wolf returned to the comfort of her blue beyblade,

"Get up off the floor, girl!" Boris shouted at her,

"Huh?" her once beautiful sky blue eyes were fogged over as she was trying to hold back more tears, she looked over at Boris,

"That was pathetic Moon, you clearly need more training, and you will be punished for showing such weakness," Boris said, anger was clear in his voice,

"Yes sir" the girl named Moon replied, as she got up and walked from the training room.

"That is why we have never allowed girls into the abbey, they are weak" Boris spoke as he also walked from the training room, leaving Malik alone.

* * *

"Hey great lunch, and it was great seeing you all again" said Lee as he and the other White Tigers walked out the Bladebreakers hotel room,

"Yeah, can't wait to see you guys again" Mariah said as she too stepped out of the hotel,

"See ya," Tyson said while waving goodbye,

"You can come round any time," said Max also waving,

The four Bladebreakers watched as the White Tigers made there way down the halls of the hotel.

"Hey, if the White Tigers are still hear you think the All-Starz and Majestics are as well?" asked Max,

"They could be" replied Ray,

"Should we go see if we can find them getten round?" Tyson asked no one in particular,

"It couldn't hurt," answered Kenny

"Yeah, well lets go then" Tyson said walking out followed by Max, Kenny and Ray, who closed the hotel door behind him,

"Maybe we'll find Tala as well," said Max as they made there way out of the hotel and onto the streets of Russia.

* * *

Malik tightened his grip on his blade as he walked from the abbey, he was planning on going to a near by park to see how many amateur beybladers he could defeat in one day. Walking down the snow-covered streets he quickly made it to a park filled with young kids, most of the children were blading, either with friends or siblings. A smirk crossed Malik's features as he strode up to a nearby dish where three young boys were blading,

"Hey, you wanna join in?" a young boy with black hair and brown eyes asked when he saw Malik approach,

"Sure" was the blue haired teens response,

"Alright, you can battle me," said the young child with enthusiasm,

"Read, 3…2…1…Let It Rip!" yelled one of the others kids,

Malik and the small boy launched their blades into the dish, Malik wasted no time in getting down to business, within seconds the boys red blade was thrown from the dish, where it landed on the grass in about a million pieces,

"Wha? How could you, you destroyed my blade" the boy yelled, tears beginning to form in his eyes,

"Tough luck kid, that's what happens to weak and pathetic bladers" said Malik in a harsh tone as he turned on his heels and walked off to find his next victim.

* * *

"Alright if I were an All-Star where would I go?" asked Tyson, as he and the other three breakers walked aimlessly around a small section of the town.

"Tyson they could be anywhere in Moscow, in fact they might have already left for America" explained the Chief

"I doubt that Kenny, my mum would have called and said goodbye if she and the All-Starz had gone already. They must be hear somewhere, where just not looking in the right part of town at the right time, that's all" said Max,

"Yeah, I guess so" Kenny replied,

"Well come on then, let's start looking somewhere else," Ray said as he began to walk off,

"Yeah were coming," answered Tyson following soon after.

* * *

Malik continued his way through the park defeating everyone he came across, not to mention completely destroying his or her beyblade.

Later that day as the sun set, causing the sky to turn different shades of red, orange, yellow and pink, Malik slowly made his way back to the abbey. Also the Bladebreakers went back to their hotel without finding the All-Starz.

* * *

"Oh well guys, there's always tomorrow" said Ray as he closed the door behind him,

"Yeah" said Max as he sat on the couch with Tyson, while Kenny set up Dizzi on the table.

"So what are we going to have for dinner?" asked Kenny

"I guess we'll just have pizza," said Max

"Yeah! Alright pizza, whoohoo!" shouted Tyson in excitement as he began jumping up and down on the couch

"I guess so then, well pizza it is" Ray said with a grin, walking over to the phone he dialed the pizza place and ordered two large pizza's with everything,

About five minutes later there was a knock at the door,

"Wow, that was fast," said Max with a laugh as he watched Tyson race to the door.

"Argh" Tyson groaned in depression when he found that it wasn't the pizza boy.

"Hey Tala, where have you been?" asked Max jumping up and running towards Tala with a smile,

"Hmhp" was the red heads response as he pushed past Tyson and Max to make his way to the bedroom he shared with Ray,

"God, he's just like Kai," growled Tyson sitting back down. Max just giggled as he too sat down.

Inside one of the bedrooms Tala flopped down on his bed, which was once Kai's, there he lay on his back stretched across the bed, his light blue eyes focused on the ceiling, in his mind the Russian couldn't stop thinking about his two best friends - Kai and Wolborg.

A few minutes later the door opened and Tala looked over to see Ray walk in,

"Hey there's pizza here if you're hungry," he said before stepping back out, Tala's answer was just a low groan.

Some hours later the Bladebreakers went to sleep.


	16. Prince of Blood

**_Chapter 16: _****Prince of Blood**

Slowly two dull crimson eyes opened, blue-gray bangs brushed his face as he sat up. Rubbing his forehead slightly Malik looked up, and around his room. Standing he went to pick up his black and silver blade. Walking out his small room Malik turned left down the halls, after some steps he stopped and turned round, staring down the corridor for some minutes he then began walking again. When he reached the metal door he exited through it. Looking left and right he thought about which way to go, the Russian teen decided on right. As he walked the halls of the abbey he felt as thought he had been here before, it all looked so familiar. Walking down the winding tunnels he soon reached a brown oak door 'Why does it all feel so familiar, almost like déjà vu, argh what am I thinking. Pull yourself together Malik' pushing away those thoughts he reached forward and grasped the handle…

A small boy walked down the dark halls, some meters in front of him walked a tall man, the tight black jacket he wore showed his muscular arms and broad flat chest. Reaching a brown oak door the two walked through, the small boy gasp when he saw the large tanks holding children his age, and older, needles and wires coming from all parts of their bodies. On the other side of the room were more cylinder shaped tanks but larger in size, also they didn't contain humans, but strange looking beast, some were dragons, tigers, wolves and lizards, but the creature that caught his eye was the tank holding a large black phoenix. It looked so much alike to his faithful bird that he would have thought it was Dranzer.

Malik's grip on the cold metal handle tightened as he pushed away whatever it was he was thinking about…

Walking round the white room, the boys eyes grew wider at the things he saw, he wanted to run over to the ebony phoenix but was stopped when a strong hand gripped his small arm, "No Kai, not yet" said the man, even though it was bright in the room, the mans face was covered in shadow, yet he recognized the voice.

'Why! Why am I thinking about that place, I've never seen that room, nor do I know the boy, but that name, what was it…Kai, why does it sound familiar, grr what does it matter anyways, I'm only delaying what I'll see through this door. So enough fooling around' Malik growled at himself for not being able to get rid of these images in his mind.

"Malik! What do you think you are doing!" yelled a voice down the hall, Malik looked up to see Boris approaching him. Removing his hand from the handle he stood straight, and showed he was not afraid of his man,

"You are not supposed to be out here, your orders were to go and train when you awoke in the morning" the Russian man spoke,

"I take orders from no one" Malik spoke in a cold and strong tone, the teen glared at Boris before turning a walking back the way he came.

"Stupid boy" Boris mumbled to himself, before he too set off in the direction Malik had gone.

* * *

I stood and waited, everything around me was black. I had been told just to stand and wait for the doors to open, which I would then walk through. I had stopped my training, I was to fight in a beybattle today. My opponent was a teenager named Malik, he was only a year younger than me, and hadn't been here for very long, but already he was considered to hold a great deal of authority. Just because his grandfather is Voltaire doesn't mean he should be treated any differently. I mean I have better things to do than battle some novice, who thinks he's hot shot. A blinding flash of light interrupted my thoughts as the doors opened, as I stepped out I noticed the large gray beyblade dish some meters in front of me. Standing on the other side of the dish was a teenager, he had dark blue hair with gray blue bangs. He also had pale skin like me. His crimson eyes looked with my ebony black ones, I pushed aside a few stands of raven black hair as I stepped forward. "Malik this is Raven" I heard Boris say to the other teen. Pulling out my beyblade, I looked down at it. My blade was pitch black with white edging, and in the center was a cobra like bit beast. Attaching my blade to my launcher I prepared myself for the battle.

* * *

Two teenage boys one-year difference in age stood across from each other, a large stone beyblade dish separated the two, a tall man with purple hair stood off to the side,

"Don't expect me to go easy on you" said the raven-haired boy in a mock tone, Malik just replied with a smirk.

"Ready, and 3…2…1…Let It Rip!" called Boris as the two blades were launched into the dish,

"I'll make your defeat quick and painless" said Raven, keeping an eye on his blade as it sped round the dish, followed closely by Malik's black and silver blade.

"Don't be so sure" said Malik in a low voice, Raven just began to growl at the younger teens cockiness,

"And I'll prove it, Slifer!" as Malik called out the name of his bit beast his blade began glowing that eerie black it always turned when the mighty dragon was about to show. The dark light grew and spread out around the arena, soon the silence of the room was shattered as Slifer let out a mighty roar.

"Hmhp, two can play that game," said Raven as if he wasn't even slightly amused,

"Now, Anthrax!" he called upon the ancient power within his blade, his black and white blade emitted purple light, as the light intensified it began to take the shape of a large violet cobra. The snake reared up and hissed but was still only half the size of Slifer, as it opened it's hood the unusual black and red making were clear, swirls and wavy lines were stretched across the flared out skin near the neck. And a row of backwards curved spikes ran down it's back.

"Anthrax attack!" the large purple cobra lunged forward, mouth open he bared his large razor sharp teeth. As he lunged Slifer stepped back, and turned round swinging his tail back and forth, he struck the cobra, which sent the reptile flying. Raven just growled in anger as he watched his bit beast be brushed aside as if it were nothing. Slifer roared again as he went in for another attack, raising an arm he went to slash Anthrax with his knife life claws. A low growl emitted from the back of his throat when he realized he had missed,

"Anthrax, enough fooling around, now attack with Earths Core!" again the cobra reared up and hissed, opening his mouth a brownish gray light shot from between his jaws, the light spread over Slifer, the dragon let out a painful cry as he was hit with the force of the energy. Malik narrowed his eyes as he watched his dragon bit beast send out cries of pain. Anthrax slowly edged forward, intensifying the blast. Slifer was unable to escape the shower of gray-brown light, and in his attempt to free himself he thrashed his tail around wildly. Raven was watching the battle too closely to notice the large black tail head in his direction. With a scream on surprise and pain he was knocked over, when Anthrax heard his master yell he immediately stopped his attack to look in the direction he had been, only to find his master slowly pull his weight back onto his feet.

'Grr, stupid dragon' the black haired blader thought to himself.

At the sound of an ear-piercing cry Raven looked up to see his snake bit beast be flung across the room,

"Come on Slifer, finish him off!" Malik called out. With a victory roar Slifer stepped forward opening his mouth flames began to gather,

"What, no! Slifer what do you think you're doing!" Malik yelled. Instead of Slifer facing Anthrax he was aiming his attack at Raven, who stared shocked back at the dragon.

"You're supposed to be attack that stupid lizard" Slifer ignored his masters call and with a wave of energy the ball of fire shot towards Raven. As the fireball came hurdling towards Raven he jumped off to the side, only to be struck with three powerful claws. Slifer had known he was going to run off to one side in order to escape the flames. Raven dropped to the floor, he clenched his arm with his hand, trying to stop the crimson blood from running down, but his attempts were futile. Slifer threw his head back a let out a loud roar, as he powered up an aura of red light flashed around his body, he continued to growl softly as he turned his head to where Anthrax lay. The cobra slowly opened a scarlet coloured eye, when it caught sight of the dragon, he opened the other. Anthrax struggled to rise up, but was soon back and ready to fight for his master. Slifer began beating his large black wings, he rose some feet into the air before flying towards Anthrax. Before Slifer could reach him Anthrax opened his mouth and let out another blast of light, the dragon began glowing red again as he pushed through the attack. Anthrax was thrown backwards against a wall. Down in the dish the black and silver blade sped towards to black and white one, with a forceful push the black-white blade flew from the dish and landed near its master, who was still on the ground holding his sore arm. Raven had a look of shock on his face when he watched his blade fly from the dish. A smirk crossed Malik's face when the crash of metal on stone was heard. Raven stretched forward, reaching for his blade, when a large black lizard like foot got between himself and the black beyblade. Raven looked up to see Slifer standing in front of him growling. The Russian teen went wide eyed when he watched Slifer raise an arm then bring it back down on his body. Raven scream out in pain as he felt the skin on his back tear apart. Within seconds the black haired boy could feel the thick warm blood run down his back. Raven looked over at Malik when he heard the other teen's laughter. Raven growled at the fact that Malik didn't even care that his bit beast would probably kill someone, in fact Malik looked as though he was enjoying himself.

"Malik!" Boris yelled. The two toned blue haired teen looked over in the mans direction still with a smirk on his face,

"That's enough already, you've had your fun" Boris told the teen, Malik just narrowed his eyes at the Russian man, and continued to let Slifer attack Raven.

"Malik! I said Stop!" Boris was extremely angry that Malik wasn't listening. Malik continued to ignore the purple haired man, Slifer slashed at Raven again, who only just managed to dodge,

"Malik, you do not refuse a direct order!" yelled Boris

"I take orders from no one, not even you, got that. SLIFER!" Malik yelled at Boris. Slifer stopped his attack on Raven and turned to face Boris, with a low growl he began closing the gap between himself and the Russian man,

"What" Boris gasped when he saw that Malik had just ordered Slifer to attack him,

"Malik!" came a cold voice from behind the Russian boy,

"Huh?" Malik turned to see that some meters from him stood a tall well built man, he had long gray hair with dark crimson eyes, and he wore a black suit coved by a long black jacket with gold lining.

"Voltaire" whispered the Russian boy, Slifer had also stopped when its masters name had been called,

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Voltaire stepping forward,

"I…I…um, I was just showing my strength, and that I am superior to those around me" answered Malik standing proud,

"Well, you are not superior to all that cross your path, let me make that clear" Voltaire said narrowing his eyes a little,

"Yes sir" said Malik dropping his head,

"Now get back to your room!" Voltaire shot. Malik turned back towards the dish, Slifer returned to his blade, the black and silver blade flew towards its master, who caught it and walked from the room growling at the fact that he had been ordered around.

'Stupid boy' Voltaire thought as he watched Malik walk past him,

"Get him out of here" Voltaire told some abbey workers who had come with him, the five men walked over to where Raven lay on the floor unconscious. Two men picked up Raven while another grabbed his blade, they all left the room in silence.

"Get someone down here to clean up this mess!" yelled Boris as he watched the abbey workers leave. Voltaire looked over to where Raven had been lying, he growled in anger at all the blood flowing over the stone floor before he turned and also walked from the training room, leaving Boris to stand alone.

"How dare he not obey my commands, he will pay for it" Boris quietly said to himself as he slowly walked from the training room, as he stepped out he closed the door behind him leaving the room in total darkness.

The pool of blood continued to spread out over the floor, as the crimson liquid reached the beyblade dish it flowed over the edge and tricked down the sloping walls. The door opened causing bright light the shine over the scarlet blood, three abbey workers stepped in holding buckets of water and mopes. They set to work at cleaning up the mess of blood Raven had left.

* * *

"Like I always say, Russians are great cooks," said Tyson patting his stomach, as he Max, Ray, Tala and Kenny walked out of a restaurant,

"Yeah we know Tyson, you always tell us how great the food was when we leave a restaurant" said Kenny

"Wow" said Max looking up,

"Huh, what's up Max?" asked Tyson looking at the sky as well

"The stars are shining brightly tonight," replied the blond

"Oh, yeah" said Tyson, as the other three teens also looked up at the night sky,

"Well come on, let's get back to the hotel" Ray said as he began to walk, the others nodded and followed after him.


	17. Searching

Hello people I'm really really sorry about not updating, but I actually went on a week long trip the Melbourne, I just recently got back and figured that it was about time I put chapter 17 up, so anyways here it is and I hope you like.

****

**_Chapter 17:_**** Searching**

It had been one week since the battle between Malik and Raven. Raven had been set to the hospital ward in the abbey for medical attention. While Malik had continued his training. The Bladebreakers were still in Russia, they couldn't bring themselves to leave without Kai. They spent the days touring around Russia, but making sure they never slacked off when it came to training, especially with Tala around. He now sort of acted like a new team leader for them.

"Hey guys, I wonder if the White Tigers, All-Starz and Majestics are still hear?" asked Tyson one morning,

"Hey yeah, they might be" said Max getting a little excited

"Should we go look for them?" Ray asked no one in particular

"Defiantly" replied Max,

"Well let's go!" Tyson jumped from his seat and punched the air with his fist. The Bladebreakers plus Tala walked from the hotel room, setting off for a near by park in there hopes to find the other three teams.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of kids here," said Max as he saw all the young children running around, some playing games like tag and hid and seek. Others kids were just sitting and talking, but most were competing in beyblade battles.

"I'm sure they must be here," said Tyson as he walked off in search of the other beyblade teams.

"I guess we'll split up then," said Kenny, the others nodded and all went separates ways.

"I guess I'll start by looking for the White Tigers" Ray spoke softly to himself as he looked around the park, finally he heard a familiar voice

"Huh, Mariah?" Ray ran in the direction the voice was coming from, till he reached a crowd of kids, pushing his way through he saw the White Tigers standing on one side of the dish and a small girl on the other,

"Great battle, you did well" Mariah complemented the girl before she ran off yelling thank you,

"Hey guys, haven't see you in awhile" Ray spoke up,

"Huh, Ray" called Lee, when he spotted his old friend,

"Hi" he waved back,

"Hey Ray!" the others chorused

"What are you doing?" asked Lee,

"Well, me and the others are out looking for you guys plus the All-Stars and the Majestics," replied Ray,

"Oh, that's cool," said Lee,

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in a while and were wondering if you were still in Russia" said Ray,

"Well it's great to see you again too Ray" Mariah spoke up. Ray just nodded to her.

'I wonder where the All-Starz are, I hope there still here' Max thought to himself as he walked aimlessly around the park,

'Hey there's a big crowd maybe there over there somewhere' thought Max as he started running over to the crowd of kids. When he had pushed through the children he was disappointed to see that the two people blading were a teenaged boy and girl, neither of them he new.

"Oh, where are they?" Max said softly to himself as he hung his head,

"Max" called a voice

"Wha?" Max looked up and around

"Max!"

Max turned to see Michael waving to him along with the other All-Starz,

"Hey, I've been looking for you guys!" called Max running over to them,

"Well I guess you found us then huh" said Steve, Max just giggled while he nodded back,

"Hey, where's mum?" asked Max looking around,

"Oh she's back at our hotel," replied Emily

"That's too bad," said Max hanging his head,

"Cheer up Max, were still here" said Michael,

"Yeah, you're right, sorry!" Max said with a huge grin

"So where are the others?" asked Eddy

"There around here somewhere, we spilt up to look for you guys, the Majestics and the White Tigers" said Max as he quickly scaned the park, but found no signs of the other four Bladebreakers.

"Alright now the Majestics must be getting around he somewhere, the question is where" Tyson softly spoke to himself as he crossed an area of the park, looking out for any signs of the European bladers,

"Hey you wanna battle?" yelled out one of the kids as Tyson pasted a small crowd

"Sure!" answered Tyson in enthusiasm as he ran forward. Tyson and the boy got into position, another kid ran to the side of the dish, raising a hand he began the count down,

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Both Tyson and the younger boy launched their blades into the dish, the boy got right down to business and attacked, he began pushing Tyson's blade back, till Dragoon circled round and then began his assault, within a few minutes the boys purple blade flew from the dish and landed near his feet,

"I lost," said the boy as he bent down to pick up his blade,

"Hey don't worry kid, you did great" said Tyson with a grin

"Really!" the boy smiled back, Tyson nodded,

"Thanks, bye" called the boy as he walked off. A blur of gray shot past Tyson and landed in the dish,

"Huh? What the" Tyson turned just in time to catch his blade as it was thrown from the dish, and be replaced by a similar looking blade,

"What, that looks familiar," said Tyson

"It should" came a voice from the crowd,

"Huh?" Tyson looked up to see a familiar looking person, his dark purple hair made it so you could recognize him anywhere.

"Robert!" shouted Tyson,

"Hey Tyson, I haven't seen you since the world tournament" said Robert,

"None of us have" spoke a second voice, as a green haired boy came and stood next to Robert,

"Hey Oliver" Tyson shouted,

"Don't forget us"

"Enrique, Johnny!" Tyson became ever happier when the Italian and Scottish bladers both walked up as well

"How have you been?" asked Enrique

"Yeah great how about you guys?" replied Tyson

"Pretty good, I mean we can't complain," answered Oliver,

"So where're the others?" asked Johnny,

"Somewhere in this park" said Tyson,

"Well, should we look for them?" asked Enrique,

"Yeah, come on!" shouted Tyson, as he turned and began scanning the park again, this time in search for his teammates.

'Well I'm guessing the others are all out looking for the White Tigers, All-Starz and Majestics, but I really couldn't care less about them, so I guess I'll use this time to do a little training' Tala thought as he began looking for a quite little place to train.

"Hey Dizzi you think you can help me find any of the other teams?" Kenny asked opening up his laptop

"Sure thing chief," said Dizzi,

"Well, the closest person to you would be Tala," replied Dizzi after a couple of minutes,

"Alright which way?" asked Kenny

"Head west, you should spot him"

"Alright let's hope he doesn't move to much in the meantime" said Kenny closing Dizzi and walking off.

"Hmm, maybe I'll use these kids as a warm up" Tala said quietly as he approached a small group of kids. Tala began walking up to them when suddenly half the park turned silent, all the children who were talking and playing together just stopped.

'What the?' thought Tala when the silence approached, Tala looked over the group of kids he was planning on walking to and saw they were all looking in one direction. Tala lifted his eyes to where they were looking,

"Hey there's Tala. Tala, Tala!" yelled Tyson running forward followed by the Majestics,

'That's strange, it seems to have suddenly became quite' thought Robert as he ran just behind Tyson,

"Tala" said Tyson once again as he reached the Russian boys side.

"Huh Tala what's up?" asked Tyson in confusion.

"What?" Oliver looked in the direction Tala was, the others soon did the same. They saw that in the distance stood a figure.

"I wonder where they could be?" Ray asked no one in particular as he and the White Tigers walked around the park looking for the others,

"They must be here somewhere," said Mariah as she scanned her surroundings, suddenly something caught her attention,

"Hey is that Tala, and Tyson, there with the Majestics!" Mariah called out pointing over to where they were.

"Come on" said Ray running towards them,

"Hey wait for us!" yelled Kevin running after Ray

"Hey we finally found you" said Ray as he stopped a few feet from Tyson.

"Ah guys, what are you looking at?" asked Ray. He followed their gaze, quite some meters from the park Ray saw the figure everyone was looking at. The person was slowly closing the gasp between themselves and the park, the kids that were nearby all slowly stared to move away and leave.

"Who is that?" asked Lee

"I don't know," replied Tala squinting, all they could see was a figure that probably stood only a few feet taller than them. A long black cloak covered the persons cloths. Also the hood had been pulled over the person's head, covering their face.

"Dizzi said he would be around here somewhere, hmm. Ah there" Kenny ran over to where the Majestics, the White Tigers, Tala and Tyson stood.

"Hey I've been…"Kenny never finished what he was saying, he had caught sight of the figure coming closer. The fact that the person was wearing all black and that their face was covered scared Kenny a little. Tala narrowed his eyes as the person came closer to them. Now that they were closer Tala could see a few strands of blue-gray hair from underneath the cloak. It was obvious that this person was a male, from their well-built biceps.

"Hey Max that looks like Tyson?" asked Emily pointing over to where a small group of teens were,

"Hey that is Tyson, and there's the White Tigers and the Majestics. Come on lets go!" Max began to run over to where his friends were standing.

'It seems weird that they're all just standing they're not moving' thought Emily as she followed Max.

"Hey who's the cloaked person?" asked Michael when they had reached the others,

"Don't know" said Ray,

'His stance almost looks familiar' thought Tala 'I know I've seen this person somewhere before, even though I can't see his face I can just tell. Wait…there's no way, I can't be'

All the teens stood vigilant, waiting to see what he would do when he got closer. Ray and Lee already had there blades out, ready to launch them if need be.

"Who are you?" asked Tyson when the male figure had stopped a few feet from him, his head was still hanging low making it impossible to see his face.

"That's none of you concern" he spoke,

Max, Tyson, Ray and Kenny all gasped when they heard the voice,

"All I want is your bit beast," he said before raising his hands, he pulled back the hood to reveal his face. The White Tigers, Majestics, All-Starz, Bladebreakers and Tala all gasped at who was now standing in front of them, they were speechless.

"Th-th-there's just n-no way," stuttered Tyson.

* * *

Hey sorry it was kind of short and not very exciting, but I think you can probably guess whom the cloaked person is, so the next chapter will be better. Anyway please review and bye for now.


	18. A New Enemy

**_Chapter 18: _****A New Enemy**

"It can't be?" said Ray shaking his head,

"No way" whispered Lee

"Kai!" yelled Max

At hearing this name Malik frowned,

"Oh my god, Kai, you're back!" shouted Tyson,

"No Tyson" growled Tala

"Huh, what's up Tala, it's Kai," said Tyson turning towards the red haired teen

"No, that's not Kai, at least not how we remember him, Boris must have brainwashed him or something like that" Tala explained,

'That name, Kai, why do they keep using that name' Malik asked in his head.

"Kai, is that you. It's us the Bladebreakers your team," asked Ray

"My name is not Kai, it's Malik and I have no team. I was created only to serve my master," replied Malik in a cold tone,

"Malik?" questioned Michael

"Your master…that must be Boris" asked Tala, Malik only smirk at Tala.

"So what does your so called Master wont you to do?" asked Tyson

"He wants control of the world of course. So I'm here to take your bit beasts," said Malik as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you won't have them!" shot Mariah, Malik just glared at her.

"I beg to differ," said Malik,

"So which one of you is brave enough to take me on huh?" asked Malik pulling out his blade and attaching Slifer to his launcher.

"I'll battle you, and I'll win," said Tyson stepping forward and getting out Dragoon.

"Tyson don't do this!" yelled Emily

"I have to, maybe when he loses he'll come back to his senses" replied Tyson.

"Ready?" asked Malik

"You're going down Kai" Tyson growled

'Grr, there's that stupid name again. Why are they calling me that, I don't even know them, do I?' Malik soon pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on the battle.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" yelled Tyson launching Dragoon,

"Go" Malik's black and silver blade flew into the dish,

"He's got a new blade," said Johnny

"BioVolt would have given it to him, along with a new bit beast too" said Tala

Both the gray and black blades circled around each other, before the black blade shot forward into the gray,

"Grr, Dragoon!" blue light shot upwards out of Tyson's blade, Dragoon gave a mighty roar before he shot forward, he managed to push the black blade back somewhat before Malik called upon his own bit beast.

"Slifer destroy him!"

The others all gasped as a large black dragon rose from Malik's blade, Slifer spread his wings and arched his long neck, growling he bared his large razor-sharp teeth. With a powerful arm he slashed at Dragoon, who in turn attacked back. The two Dragon bit beasts fought hard, until Malik gave Slifer the order to use his special attack,

"Slifer, end this, Inferno Fire Blast!" A ball of fire shot towards Dragoon. The blue dragon tried to dodge the attack, with try being the keyword. Dragoon let out a cry of pain as he was hit with the attack. With a final strike Slifer broke the gray blade into hundreds of tiny pieces. Dragoon's bit chip flew from the broken blade and landed in Malik's open hand.

"Your bit beast is mine now" said Malik with a smirk

"No…No Dragoon!" Tyson was stunned,

'I can't help but think I've seen that dragon somewhere before, but where' thought Malik as he placed Dragoons bit chip into his pocket.

"How could you!" yelled Ray.

"It's my turn. And I promise to beat you" said Oliver stepping forward,

"Are you sure Oliver?" asked Robert

"Yeah, you could lose Unicolyon," said Kenny

"I'll take that chance, Tyson is my friend and I won't let Kai do that to anyone I care about" Oliver said getting out his violet blade.

"Now come on!" shouted Oliver,

"3…2…1…Let It Rip!" Oliver and Malik launched their blades simultaneity,

"Oh no" gasped Oliver as watched his blade crash near Malik, the battle was over before it even started, Slifer had over powered Unicolyon right from the start. Malik bent down and picked up the small bit chip, he glanced at the unicorn picture before putting it in his pocket.

"I lost, how could I lose so badly" Oliver dropped to his knees, as he stared over at his motionless violet beyblade.

"Next" called Malik in a bored voice. Silently Ray stepped forward, pulling out Driger he attached his blade to his launcher. Just as he was about to start the battle Mariah came up next to him, already Galux was locked into the pink launcher.

"Mariah what are you doing?" asked Ray looking her in the eye

"You're going to need help" she replied

"But…"

"No buts Ray, I'm fighting as well and there's nothing you can do" Mariah said in a strong tone, breaking their stare she turned back to the soon to be battle,

"Now come on!" yelled Mariah launching Galux,

"Alright, Go Driger!" Ray yelled launching Driger,

"Do you really think you stand a chance?" said Malik letting lose his black-silver blade.

"We'll prove it to you, Galux attack!"

"Driger!"

Both the white Tiger and pink mountain cat rose from their blades, the two charged towards the black blade.

"No" gasp Mariah as Galux was thrown backwards by the sudden appearance of Slifer, Driger jumped in soon after, only to be thrown back as well.

"Come on!" yelled Ray, Galux and Driger both got up and rushed forward again.

"Enough fooling around already" said Malik rolling his eyes, Slifer charged forwards ready to attack the feline bit beast further. With a shrill cry Galux returned to her pink beyblade as it began to slow down and stop spinning,

"Oh no, my blade stopped" gasped Mariah

"Don't worry I'm still in it" said Ray, reassuring her,

"Huh" Ray felt a quick breeze fly past his face, then a few gasp's from his friends, the Chinese boy turned round to see his gray blade lying motionless on the ground behind him. Malik broke out into laughter, as Slifer returned to his black blade and flew to his master's hand.

"Kai, how could you?" asked Max. Malik stopped laughing and stepped forward a few steps before bending down, he picked up Mariah's pink blade. He grasped it in his hand staring at the bit beast, 'Why, why. They all look so familiar, I know that I have somehow seen these beasts before, and these people, they too look familiar, like I've seen them all somewhere before. I can't quiet put my figure on it' thought Malik frowning. He tightened his grip on the pink spinning top. He squeezed harder till a small crack formed in the surface. A loud cracking sound was heard as the blade shattered in his hand, leaving only the small bit chip containing the cat.

"My blade" whispered Mariah as tears started to form in her eyes,

"Master Malik"

"Huh?" Malik turned around to see one of the abbey workers standing a few meters behind him,

"What!" shot Malik,

"Master Boris would like to see you," said the man

"Tell him I'm busy," snapped Malik turning back to the teens in front of him

"Sorry but it's urgent"

Malik growled as he turned and followed the man back to the abbey.

"No way, how could he?" asked Emily

"What did they do to him?" Johnny asked

"Come on" said Tyson, gesturing them to follow him,

"Wait Tyson, what do you think you're doing?" asked Michael

"Getting back Dragoon, what do you think?" Tyson said as he turned and continued walking in the direction of the abbey,

"You can't, Boris said he would kill any of us if we returned" said Kenny a little scared

"I don't care, I'm getting Dragoon back or I'll die trying"

"Yeah, come on," said Ray walking over to Tyson

"You guys don't have to come, but we're going," said Ray, turning he began walking off,

"Wait!" shouted Tala. Both Tyson and Ray stopped and looked round at the red haired blader,

"I'm coming," he said in a stern voice, he paused for a moment then continued, "I know that abbey like the back of my hand. I can help you sneak in"

"Yeah alright" shouted Tyson. The others all watched as the three teens walked away. 'I'm going as well, to save Galux' thought Mariah running after them.

"Unicolyon" whispered Oliver, he thought for a moment then ran after them as well. Max and Lee soon followed Oliver. Just before the teens were out of sight the rest of the White Tigers and Majestics ran after them. The All-Starz all looked at each other then proceeded after them followed closely by Kenny.

* * *

"So Tala what do you think is the best way to get in the abbey?" asked Tyson when they were only a few meters from the building,

"I guess, going around the back," said Tala,

"Well lead the way," said Max. They soon stopped in front of the black gates of the abbey, Tala narrowed his eyes at the large gray stone building,

"This way" said the Russian blader turning left and walking along the fence line. Within a few minutes they had reached the back of the abbey.

"Come on," said Tala gesturing them to followed him as he climbed up the fence and jumped over to the other side. Most were able to follow him quite easily but some like Tyson, Kenny, Kevin and even Emily had a little more trouble making it over the fence.

"Now kept quiet, and stay low," said Tala moving off to follow the abbey walls,

"Why are we walking along the walls Tala?" asked Ray

"Because of the cameras, if you look up you'll see some, the only thing is that the cameras can't see anything that's below them, that's why were not just walking around like we own the place" Tala explained

"You seem to know what you're doing huh," said Michael

"Yep, me and Kai used to always sneak out," replied Tala

* * *

"Excuse me, Boris sir," asked an abbey worker as he approached the purpled haired man

"What is it?" he asked

"Intruders sir"

"Oh really, let me guess the Bladebreakers"

"Yes sir, and three other teams as well"

"Where are they now?" asked Boris

"At the back of the abbey, along the west wall sir"

"They made it quite far without being detected" said Boris frowning

"Tala is with them," said the man

"Ahh, no wonder. Send someone out to deal with them," ordered Boris

"Yes sir, right away sir" said the man as he left

"Let me go" came a cold voice from behind Boris

"No you are to stay hear and continue your training, is that clear" said Boris turning around to face a fifteen year old boy with two toned blue hair and dark crimson eyes. Malik just growled, he hated being told what to do. When Boris turned back around Malik took the opportunity to sneak off.

* * *

"Come on, Boris has ordered us to capture the intruders" said one of the abbey workers followed closely by two others.

Malik hid round a corner waiting for the three abbey workers to walk past, when they had gone past him he crept quietly behind them, then ran forward kicking them in the back. He sent his hand down to hit the backs of their necks knocking them out. He smirked at how easy it was to take them out then ran off in the direction they would have been walking.

* * *

"How much further?" asked Emily

"Just around here there's a cellar door, from there we'll be able to enter the abbey's most lowest levels" Tala explained

"Cool" whispered Tyson, while Max giggled at his childishness. They soon caught sight of the brown wooded door that lay on the floor, with the black metal handle.

"There come on," said Tala walking slightly faster. Just as they were about to reach the door a figure jumped down in front of them, Mariah and Emily both screamed out in shock.

"Well, well what do we have here" said Malik taking a step forward

"Kai! Give us back out bit beast!" shouted Tyson in anger,

"My name is not Kai!" Malik shot back

"Whatever" said Ray stepping forward, "We want our bit beast," he continued

"How about I battle you for them" said Malik with a smirk

"Fine" said Robert getting out his blade

"This way" said Malik walking away, the others followed till they reached a large cream coloured beyblade dish, some parts of the dish were slightly covered in snow, but most was clear of the white fluff. Malik and Robert set themselves up for battle.

"Ready?" asked Malik

Robert nodded his head before starting the count down, "3…2…1…Let It Rip!"

Both blades flew into the dish, Malik's black one circled Roberts gray blade for a few seconds before charging forward, sparks flew in all directions as the two collided. Slifer pulled back then shot forwards again, forcing Roberts blade backwards. The black blade pulled away again to do a few laps of the dish before flying forward, Slifer attacked from all angles wasting away the attack ring on Roberts's blade.

"Griffolyon Attack!" ordered Robert. His blade began flashing as the griffon emerged, with a high-pitched cry Griffolyon lunged forward only to miss the black blade. Malik's spinning top dove forward into Roberts sending it flying. With a crash it landed just behind Robert.

"No" whispered Robert, he was shocked to have lost so easily. Robert bent down to pick up his damaged blade, stepping back he allowed the next person up.

"Alright Kai, you're going down" shot Michael as he got out Trygle.

"Ready Go!" yelled Michael as he launched Trygle. Malik smirked as he launched Slifer,

"Finish it quick Slifer!" ordered Malik. The black blade shot forwards with incredible speed and power, smashing into Michael's blade he broke it into about three or four pieces. Trygle's bit chip was sent flying and landed near Malik who bent down to pick it up and add it to his collection.

"Now it's my tune!" yelled Emily stepping forward, 'You're going down Kai' thought Emily getting ready.

Everyone gasped as Emily's aqua coloured blade flew from the dish totally wrecked. Tears began to form in her eyes as she picked up her demolished blade, she was one of the lucky ones who still had their bit beast though.

"What you're doing isn't right!" shouted Lee, he walked past Emily and stood near the edge of the beyblade dish.

"You guys aren't going to quit any time soon are you?" asked Malik getting into position once more.

"Galeon! Dark Lightning Black Thunder!" the mighty black lion roared as streaks of lightning shot from his body,

"Yeah alright Lee!" shouted Tyson as Slifer gave a painful roar as the electricity engulfed his body.

"Come on Slifer, fight back with Dragon Flame!" yelled Malik, Slifer gave another roar as it opened its mouth for the fire to form,

"Galeon dodge it!" the large black lion quickly leapt out the way as the mass of fire headed in his direction. Slifer growled in anger at the miss.

"Alright Lee, you're winning!" shouted Max in excitement

"I don't think so" Malik softly spoke to himself,

"Slifer attack NOW!" the dragon lunged forward and swiped the lion with his large claws, Galeon was flung across the dish and landed with a thud on the other side,

"No Galeon get up," pleaded Lee.

"You're finished," mocked Malik, Slifer approached the lame lion and with a mighty swipe of his tail sent the big cat across the dish again. Malik's black beyblade continually pushed Lee's black blade back till it reached the edge of the dish. With a powerful strike Slifer sent Lee's blade flying out the stadium, where it landed with a crash near Malik's feet. The Russian boy looked down at the broke blade with a smirk. He lent down to pick up the bit chip, and then kicked the blade over to its owner. Lee stared shocked at his broken blade,

"He…he lost" gasped Mariah.

Slifer returned to his blade, then shot forward back towards his master, who caught the blade easily. Malik began to laugh at how weak they all were, and at the fact that they thought they could beat him. 'What did Boris do to you Kai' thought Tala with a growl,

'This can't be, we all lost so easily, and the ones that fought were some of the strongest from each team' thought Ray,

'How could he do such a thing' Tyson thought as he watched Malik continue to laugh. Lost in their own thoughts no one took any notice of the sky, which had suddenly became gray with storm clouds. Thunder roared and lightning flash above them, but the odd thing was that the lighting took on a light blue sort of look. Emily was the first to look up at sky,

"That's odd, it looks like a really bad storm, but I don't see or feel any rain" she spoke softly

"Huh?" Max looked over at the All-Starz female player, he noticed that she was looking at the sky, and so out of curiosity looked up as well. Blue lightning continued to flare across the darkening sky,

"Hey, how many of you have ever seen blue lightning?" Max asked no one in particular, Michael, Kevin, Emily, Tyson and Enrique all looked up. Suddenly the lightning and thunder all stopped, but the clouds continued to get darker and darker. Occasionally flashes of bright blue appeared through the clouds. Malik suddenly stopped laughing at the sound of a howl,

"What?" gasped Tala looking up along with everyone else,

"Wild wolves don't live in Russia, do they?" asked Johnny

"Not in a town like Moscow anyway" replied Kenny. The sound of a wolf's howl echoed around them, with each howl the sky flared more blue each time.

"No way, it couldn't, could it?" Tala questioned himself, the sky flared bright blue again blinding everyone, the shape of large wolf descended from the sky.

"Alright!" shouted Tala in glee as he held up his blade, the wolf dove faster till it reached Tala and entered the beyblade. 'I new you would come back' Tala said in his head, his blade flash blue, as Wolborg got comfortable.

"Hey you got your bit beast back," said Tyson with a smile, Tala nodded before narrowing his eyes at Malik

"Now it's my turn, Go Wolborg!" Tala launched his gray blade into the dish,

"I will defeat you like all the others!" yelled Malik as he launched is blade.

"Lets end this now" Tala's blade sparkled blue as Wolborg rose from the bit chip,

"I don't think so" Slifer gave a defining roar as he rose to join the wolf. Wolborg leapt forward, teeth bared. Slifer gave a swing of his tail and caused the wolf to become unbalanced, Wolborg hit the ground with a thud but soon rose again. Both wolf and dragon lunged towards each other, Slifer had the advantage of size and strength, Wolborg was thrown backwards again,

"Come on Wolborg, you can win, I know it" Tala spoke words of confidence to his bit beast. With a wild howl Wolborg jumped up again. He lunged into Slifer pushing the dragon back, parts of the dish broke away as the dragon's body hit the edge.

"What!" Malik was shocked

"Come on, keep it up!" Wolborg obeyed his master's call and continued his attack on the dragon. Slifer swiped a claw at Wolborg sending the wolf back. The two circled each other, glaring and baring their teeth. Slifer was the first the lunge into an attack but Wolborg jumped backwards in time to miss being hit. Soon beams of blue, green, purple, black, pink, red, yellow and brown surrounded the dish,

"What the?" the teens all gasped,

"It's the bit beast," yelled Kenny

"What… hey you're right," said Johnny, pulling out his blade he saw the bright yellow light erupting from his bit chip. Soon the shapes of a dragon, tiger, turtle, lion, mountain cat, bear, monkey, eagle, alligator, bull, scorpion, griffon, hydra, salamander and unicorn all formed around the dish.

"Hey, even the bit beast Kai stole are coming out!" yelled Emily pointing over at Malik

'What?' Malik thought to himself in shock as he looked down at his pocket to see all different colours forming.

"Attack!" everyone yelled. All the bit beast lunged forward, Slifer was completely surrounded.


	19. Fire vs Fire

Sorry about the long wait, I finally got this chapter done, hope you enjoy.

****

**_Chapter 19:_**** Fire vs. Fire**

"Attack!" everyone yelled. All the bit beast lunged forward, Slifer was completely surrounded.

Slifer threw back his head and gave a menacing roar, a sudden glow of red formed around the black dragons body. The energy pulsating around him pushed back the other bit beast as they came closer,

"What, no way?!" gasped Tyson when he noted that none of the bit beast had gotten close enough to attack the dragon. With a growl Wolborg jumped to his feet and rushed forward, Galeon and Driger soon followed after. The three charged towards the dragon at the opposite end of the dish. Slifer stood his ground, when the tiger, lion and wolf were close enough he lunged forward but found he hit nothing but air. The dragon roared as he felt a sharp jab in his back, quickly turning he noticed Trygle retreating his talons still bared. With his back turned Wolborg, Driger and Galeon jumped back into the battle after quickly evading the dragon's earlier attack. They lunged forward into Slifer's back pushing him forward. When Slifer turned back around he came face to face with a flash of fire, the flames scorched his leathery hide but caused him no pain. A large griffon jumped in front of Salamalyon, flapping his large violet wings small diamond shaped objects flew from his feathers, and came crashing into the black dragon. Slifer staggered back somewhat but soon regained his normal strong confident composer. Driger and Galux ran toward Slifer crisscrossing over each other, when they reached the dragon both felines jumped off to either side, Unicolyon came galloping up the middle, head low his horn aimed right for Slifer's chest. Slifer spread his wings and flew up into the sky just in time. The unicorn skidded to a halt, looking up he saw Griffolyon and Trygle closing in on Slifer. The dragon fell from the sky and landed with a crash on the floor, a small crack had formed in the dish surface where Slifer had landed. Galzzy jumped forward and swiped Slifer with his large claws. Quickly getting up Slifer swiped his long tail at the bear, sending him flying. Wolborg jumped over Galzzy closing the gap between himself and Slifer. Opening his mouth the wolf shot rays of ice in the reptiles direction. Dragoon came in next to Wolborg and using his Phantom Hurricane attack forced the shards of ice to reach the dragon faster, also the strong winds blinded the black dragon from any on coming attacks. All the bit beast took this chance to attack. Galeon charged up his lightning attack, Salamalyon prepared to fire a stream of flames, while Griffolyon began to flap his wings sending more sharp objects in Slifers direction. Both Dragoons and Wolborgs attack hit full force pushing the dragon back somewhat, directly after he was hit with lightning, fire and daggers. After the faze of attack all the other bit beast jumped forward attacking Slifer at close range.

"Yeah come on!" cheered Tyson and Max,

"Alright where gonna win!" shouted Mariah with glee

"I sure hope so," whispered Ray

"What?!" Tyson and Max both gasped when they noticed Slifer rise up with no harm done to him. Malik smirked at their shocked faces. 

It was now Slifers turn to get down to business. With a roar he stepped forward, mouth open you could see the flames beginning to gather. The flames quickly turned to the shape of a sphere and rapidly gaining size, within seconds the ball of fire was large enough and with a flick of his head the dragon sent the fire ball in the direction of the other bit beast. Most quickly jumped out of the way, but some of the bit beast that lacked speed were hit with a much more powerful force. The waves of energy sent all the beast flying, even the seventeen teens had to brace themselves to stay standing. 

"NO!" yelled Lee when the smoke had cleared away, all the bit beast with the exception of Slifer where sprawled out on the dish floor. 

"Come on, Galux get up!" yelled Mariah,

"Dragoon!"

"Draciel!"

"No we can't lose, Driger!"

Slowly the beasts opened there eyes, and began to stand. Slifer stood at the opposite end of the dish with his back to Malik.

"Come on Slifer, finish them off, Attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" Malik yelled,

Slifer let out a low growl, narrowing his eyes he began to turn. His growling grew louder as he narrowed his eyes at Malik. 

"Slifer what do you think you're doing, attack them NOW!" shouted Malik glaring at his bit beast. Slifer let out a low roar as he stepped forward. Malik went wide-eyed as he noticed Slifer raise one of his powerful claws,

"What's Slifer doing?" Emily asked no one in particular

"Who knows?" replied Michael

Slifer swiped a claw across Malik's chest, sending him backwards to the ground. At this the other teens all gasped. The huge black dragon gave a loud roar before moving towards Malik, getting ready to swipe at him again. Driger jumped forward placing himself between the fallen Russian boy and the great dragon. Driger leaned forward, head close to the ground and his k-9s bared in a show of anger, but with one powerful strike the black dragon sent the tiger flying,

"NO DRIGER!" Ray yelled when he saw his bit beast hit the floor.

As Slifer neared Malik no one seemed to notice the sky being covered in black rain clouds, but it never began to rain. Thunder roared across the sky as patches of black and red flashed between the clouds. A loud screech echoed through the sky. All the teens and their bit beast stopped to look up at the dark sky above them to see what had made such a noise,

"Umm, does anyone have the slight feeling of deja'vu?" asked Max, the screeching sound was heard again. Tala's expressionless face turned to a smile when the screech was sounded for a third time,

"It must be Dranzer," he whispered quietly,

Those that stood closest to Tala had heard him and immediately turn their heads in his direction. 

Slifer ignored the sounds and continued to advance on Malik, who was losing blood quickly and struggling to stay consciences. As the black and red continued to flash through the sky a large bolt of lightning shot down like liquid fire landing only a few feet away from Slifer. The dragon growled at seeing the bolt of electricity land a little too close for comfort. The dragon had stopped for a few seconds before moving again to get to his old master.

Malik stared in shock at Slifer as he neared him, the blue haired teen closed his eyes as the dragon was about to bring down his large claws again. Another bolt of lightning fell from the sky, this time hitting dead on target. Slifer let out a cry of pain as his body surged with electricity. Malik stared shocked at the black dragon being electrified before him. As the lightning died down Slifer let out a low growl and slumped forward, but it didn't take long before he recovered and stood straight again. The sky flashed and flared bright red and black as the ear-piercing cry shattered through the silence that had fallen upon the teens below. Malik cringed in pain and put a hand to his chest, immediately he felt the warmth of blood as it flowed between his fingers. Malik suddenly became a little dizzy from the loss of blood but fought the erg to just collapse. Looking back up he noticed the dragon advancing on him. Slifer raised one of his arms and took another step forward, so he was standing over the Russian, just before Slifer brought down his arm a blast of fire pushed him aside, with a roar of surprise the dragon fell to the floor.

"Oh my" gasped Mariah

"WOW!" yelled Tyson in shock

"I new it" said Tala with a smile.

Hovering just before Malik was a magnificent beast. Its fiery red wings were spread out at the sides, and its slender neck ached over as golden eyes glared at the black dragon that lay before it. Sharp talons were bared in an act of annoyance and anger. Golden plates of armour lined its body and wings. A long flowing mane of golden silk hair ran down its neck. Three long flowing scarlet red tail feathers four times the length of its body flowed to the ground. Small white patterns were etched into the tail feathers. Just behind the mighty bird was another identical in all ways but one. Rather than its body be covered in a layer of scarlet feathers, they were midnight black instead.

"Dranzer!" Ray yelled, but the fire phoenix took no notice of the Chinese boy

"And Black Dranzer!" shouted Lee

Malik shot Lee and Ray a brief look before he became focused on the two phoenixes once more, then it hit him,

"Dranzer" he whispered,

At his voice Dranzer turned her head in her master's direction, she gave a happy little chirp before turning back to Slifer.

Suddenly scenes of another's life began to flash before Maliks eyes. Two small boys were playing around in the snow, laughing and giggling at one another. The image of a young woman with dark blue hair and violet eyes entered Maliks head, she lay on the floor covered in a layer of red liquid. A man with black hair and crimson eyes lay face down on the floor in a darkened room. His hands by his head, he was gasping for air, small scratches scared his flesh, as they continued to drip blood. A small boy with blue hair ran through a huge mansion laughing till he bumped into a tall well-built man with long gray hair and crimson eyes. Two young boys stood opposite each other with a small gray beyblade dish between them, both boys were holding beyblades, one dark blue and the other light gray. A young teenaged boy held a black blade in is hand, attaching it to his launcher and pulling the rip cord, the blade flew through the air only to stop some meters from the teen, with bright flashing light the blade sent out a shock wave of energy, causing the building he was in to become unstable. A large red phoenix and a mighty blue dragon circled each other as cheers of excitement echoed throughout the room they stood in. A teenaged boy sat on the sidelines as he watched a large purple turtle and yellow eagle battle it out on a baseball based beyblade dish. Quick flashers of a fire-breathing salamander formed in his head before being taken over by the image of a mighty black bird shaped just like the one that hovered before him. Five teens were trapped behind a thick wall of glass as they shouted out the name Kai.

"DRANZER!" yelled Malik before losing his voice and beginning to gasp for air,

"I-I re…I remember" he struggled to say as small beads of sweat dripped down his face. Closing his eyes and clutching his chest Malik fell backwards.

"No Kai!" yelled Tala attempting to run over to his fallen friend.

As he ran round the dish a large scaly black tail soon stopped him. Slifer gave a low roar of anger as he glared at the red head. Tala glared right back as he took a few steps backwards to rejoin the others.

Dranzer and Black Dranzer both shot forward into the Slifer, causing the dragon to fly across the dish. With a thud Slifer hit the ground and skidded along cracking the dish. With a growl Slifer stood again, narrowing his eyes at the phoenixes, Slifer spread his wings and took off in their direction. Realizing his attack Dranzer and Black Dranzer moved to the side, as Slifer flew between the two he quickly stopped and turned catching Dranzer off guard he slammed in the back of her. With a shriek of pain Dranzer fell forward to the ground. Slifer put a foot to her back and rose on of his powerful arms. Just before he attacked Black Dranzer lunged forward pushing the dragon off her counter part. Slifer spun round only to be hit again by the black bird. Dranzer got to her feet, ruffling her feathers and shaking her self off she then spread her wings for another attack. Turning in the direction of the battering black beast she flew in to join them. Dranzer and Black Dranzer circled the dragon, going in for an attack then retreating before he had any time to counterattack. Slifer snarled at not getting in any attacks, he snapped his jaws, and bared his teeth. Swaying his tail this way and that he hoped for a lucky hit. When Black Dranzer came in with a powerful attack Slifer became fed up, opening his mouth flames began to form. The two phoenixes took no notice of the coming attack. Slifer took each of their hits knowing that very soon his attack would be ready, and the dragon new he wouldn't miss with them being so close, the only problem was that he would get a small portion of the attack but he was willing to put up with that. As the fireball gained size, Slifer gave a quick flick of his head. Both birds stopped their attacks as the ball of fire quickly reached them. The three beasts were thrown backwards all landing in different part of the dish. 

"Oh no" gasped Emily

"No come Dranzer you can win this!" shouted Ray

"Yeah and you have Black Dranzer there to help!" Tyson yelled.

Dranzer slowly opened her golden eyes, with a small chirp she spread her wings once more. She made her way over to Black Dranzer, and with a nudge woke the dark phoenix. Black Dranzer opened her blood red eyes and look up at Dranzer, gold and red locked for a few seconds before looking away from each other. Black Dranzer got up and stood by Dranzer. Their gaze flowed to the other side of the dish where Slifer lay. With a high pitched roar he quickly rose to his feet. Dranzer and Black Dranzer spread their wings and flew into the sky, as they ascended both phoenixes became beams of light. The red and black lights soon became intertwined with each other, causing one large beam of red light to stand between the earth and sky, black streaks flashed throughout the red as it grew in size and brightness. With one last blinding flash the red-black light flared out in a half circle before fading away, leaving a solitary creature to hover in the sky. 

Wings spread, talons out stretched and neck ached the phoenix gave a wild cry before descending. Her long tail feathers flowing behind her as she fell from the sky. Waves of black light flashed across her body. Down below Slifer stared up at the phoenix, he couldn't quite figure out how two phoenixes had become one. And this phoenix was slightly different from the other two. Dranzer fell fast, her wings flattered against her sides, just before reaching the dragon she quickly spread her wings again, stopping her in mid air. The dragon and phoenix stood still, glaring at one another. Dranzer shot a quick glance at Kai before turning back to Slifer. The black dragon lunged forward, but Dranzer dodge to the right, with a growl Slifer lunged again, but every time Slifer lunged forward Dranzer would dodge his attack. Dranzer's bright blue eyes flashed for a quick second. Dranzer's body began to heat up and the ends of her wings and tail feathers slowly spread out to form the licking motion of fire. The fire spread up her body. Soon all that was left was the shape of a magnificent bird covered in fire, flashes of black flowing throughout the flames. The firebird shot forward, and with a glass shattering screech lunged towards Slifer. The dragon was so hypnotized by the act that he never realized what was happening till it was too late. Slifer gave a high-pitched roar, his cries of pain echoed around, sounding like something from another world. Beams of black light shot from Slifer's body as the dragon continued to give out short sharp high-pitched roars, with some lasting longer than others.

The teens all covered their eyes as the black light spread out across the land, blinding all in its darkness, before retreating to the source. Sounds of shock were heard from the beyblading teams when the darkness had lifted to relieve what was in the dish.    


	20. Into The Flames

Thank you again to all that have reviewed so far, I hope you keep them coming it really helps to know what people think of my story.

**_Chapter 20: _****Into the Flames**

Lying in the dish was a motionless black and silver blade, Dranzer gave a screech of victory before she and Black Dranzer split. 

"Alright, yeah go Dranzer!" shouted Tyson as he jumped up and down,

"Yeah, Dranzer won!" shouted Max-joining Tyson,

All the bit beast looked at one another before making their way over to the phoenixes. 

"Yes, they won, they won!" Emily and Mariah shouted in glee as they danced around, Tala had a faint smile on his face, he was glad that Slifer had been defeated, or at least that's what they thought. The Russian teen suddenly remember Kai, he quickly ran over to the other side of the dish where the blue haired youth lay unconscious. The others took note of Tala running across the dish, and at the sight of Kai lying on the floor remember that he was hurt. 

The Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All-Starz, Majestics and the bit beasts were all crowded around Kai. 

"Is he Ok?" Emily asked, looking at Tala who was kneeling next to Kai,

"I don't know, he's lost a lot of blood," replied Tala,

"We need to call an ambulance" Kenny spoke up

"Do any of you have a mobile phone?" Ray asked looking around, but to their misfortune all shook their heads in disappointment.  

"There isn't a public phone anywhere around here," said Kevin 

"Just great!" shouted Tyson throwing his arms up in anger,

"Keep calm young one" came a soft yet strong voice 

"Huh?" Tyson turned round to see Dragoon eyeing him,

"I know, but it's hard, Kai could die" Tyson said with a sigh,

"We know you will do all you can to save him" Dragoon responded 

"Here use these to apply pressure to the wound," said Lee stepping forward holding out the white bandage wraps that he would normally have wrapped around his wrists,

"Thanks," said Tala, taking them he slowly and carefully pulled off Kai's black tank top, and began to wrap them around Kai's chest. When Kai was slightly forward (at the time Tala was pulling the bandage around Kai's back) Robert caught sight of the large scar running across Kai's back,

"Hey what's that?" he asked kneeling down next to Kai,

"Huh?" Tala looked down Kai' back and caught sight of the scar,

"Oh, that's from a few years ago" the red head explained before pushing Kai back again,

"It must have been painful" Mariah whispered even though everyone heard, 

'Yeah it would have been' Tala thought to himself as he tied at knot in the bandages.

"Now what?" asked Max,

"Umm, I guess we should get him to a hospital" said Emily

Unknown to any of the teens or bit beast when they were all crowded around Kai an abbey worker had come out and picked up Slifer's blade, quietly walking away he crept back into the abbey.

"Oh no" gasped Max

"What!?" Tyson asked looking at the blond,

"More bloods already coming through" said Max pointing at Kai

"Huh" everyone looked down to see Kai's chest completely covered in blood once again,

"The cuts are too deep," said Lee stepping forward

"There's no way we'll make it to a hospital, Kai will probably be dead before we even get there" spoke Johnny,

"SHUT UP!" snapped Tala, looking over at the Scottish blader,

"He's not going to die" Tala said a little more calmer, but he was starting to really worry about whether Kai would actually survive or not,

"What can we do, he's losing blood fast, and we can't get to a hospital," said Mariah worrying,

"Well there is the abbey, but they wont help him, if anything they'll finish the job off," said Tala looking behind him at the tall gray building.

"You humans are pathetic" spoke an eerie feminine voice,

"Black Dranzer!" shot Dranzer glaring at the black phoenix 

"What, it's the truth" the dark phoenix spoke again

"Hey at least where trying to save him!" Tyson yelled his fists clenched,

"Watch your mouth boy!" shot Black Dranzer her voice cold and icy showing the pure darkness that resided in her very being,

Tyson jumped back in fear at the tone the phoenix held,

"Hey, if I were you then I would be the one wanting to watch what I say!" shot Dragoon taking a step towards the dark phoenix,

"Who asked you?" shot Black Dranzer narrowing her eyes at the blue dragon her dark voice dripping with hatred

"Dragoons right, you should watch yourself Black Dranzer, because you're out numbered" spoke Driger,

"Hmhp" Black Dranzer just closed her eyes and turned her head away,

"That shut her up" laughed Dragoon,

"Hey, leave her alone!" shouted Dranzer narrowing her eyes at the pair,

"Why are you defending her?" asked Driger, eyeing the phoenix

"She deserved some respect you know, if it wasn't for Black Dranzer I wouldn't have been able to defeat Slifer, and numbers don't count for anything, Black Dranzer would easily defeat you two" shot Dranzer

"Or have you forgotten the incident that took place on a certain frozen lake quite some weeks ago" the fire bird added glaring at the dragon and tiger, 

Driger and Dragoon both growled at Dranzer before turning away from the two phoenixes.

"Well the fact still remains about what where going to do about Kai" said Galux moving forwards, she then sat back down on her haunches. Silence suddenly fell upon the group, no one knew what to do, Kai was most probably going to die, and they couldn't do anything about it.

"I have an idea," mumbled Dranzer, everyone looked over at the fire phoenix

"Move out of the way" Dranzer said as she stepped forward. Spreading her wings, Dranzer became an aurora of red light. The bright scarlet light took on the general shape of a phoenix, with a high-pitched screech she dove forward into Kai. The Russians body glowed red as the phoenix moved though him. Slowly the blood covering his chest disappeared, also some small cut on his arms faded away. Tala pleaded off the now white bandages to revel that Kai had not cuts covering his chest what so ever, Tala leant Kai forward to look at his back, and to his disbelief the large scar that once covered Kai's back was gone,

"Wow" Tala spoke as he ran a hand down the smooth pale skin, quite amazed at what Dranzer was capable of. Kai's body began to glow more brightly, and the four blue triangular marks on Kai's face also began to glow, but only for a few seconds before the light faded away. The aura of red light left Kai's body, as did Dranzer. The phoenix went back to her solid state, and turned to look back down at her master.

"Wow Dranzer, I didn't know you could do that," said Tyson in awe

"Yeah Dranzer, you just saved him" cheered Max,

"You humans are hopeless, didn't you know that phoenixes are capable of some healing powers" Black Dranzer spoke again her voice cold and harsh filled with such hatred, Tyson and Max flinched at her icy voice worried that the black bird may suddenly turn on them,

But Dranzer didn't look as happy as everyone else did,

"Huh Dranzer, what's up you look unhappy…why?" asked Mariah looking up at the magnificent fire phoenix,

"Well, when I entered my Master's body, I was able to heal him removing any cuts or scars he might have had",

"Yeah which you did" Lee cut in

"No I did not," said Dranzer shaking her elegant head,

"You did" Max corrected her quickly looking over Kai's body.

"The scar I was unable to heel is the most obvious of all, every person who has ever looked at my Master would have seen these scars," Dranzer said in a soft sad tone

"Uhhh?" Tyson was a little confused, he looked Kai up and down a few times but still had no clue,

"Not all scars are the same young Dragon," the phoenix spoke,

"I think I get it" spoke Ray still looking down at Kai,

"What Ray?" asked Max,

"The marks on his face" came the neko's simple answer,

All the teens let out a shocked gasp and looked down at Kai's face, everyone's eyes were locked onto the four blue triangular marks on Kai's face,

"They're scars?" asked Max looking up at Dranzer who nodded her head,

"But they have been there for too long, so I was unable to do anything about them" explained Dranzer,

"Whoa, I always thought they were face paint or something" Tyson said looking down at Kai again,

"No I only wish they were" Dranzer spoke again her voice still soft with sadness. Everyone looked back down at Kai when a soft groan escaped his lips,

"Kai!" Tala yelled giving the Russian boy a slight shake. Slowly Kai's eyelids fluttered open reveling dark crimson eyes.

"Wha?" the Russian whispered when he caught side of Tala

"Kai, you Ok?" asked Tala with a slight smile

"Where am I?" Kai asked in a soft voice

"Outside the abbey" Tala replied

"The Abbey, why are we outside?" Kai sounded a little confused,

"What…don't you remember?" asked Tala

"Remember what?" Kai looked up and saw all the bit beasts and other beyblade teams gathered around,

"Hey…why are all of you here?" a soft breeze blew past them, sending a sudden shiver over Kai's body,

"And why aren't I wearing a shirt, and these aren't my cloths?" Kai had become extremely lost,

"You don't remember a thing?" asked Ray

"All I remember is being in the punishment room, but I soon lost consciousness. Then I was in one of the abbey's giant test tubes, next thing I know I'm lying here on the floor with all of you" explained Kai

"Wow, so you have no know idea of what's happened over the last few weeks?" asked Tyson

"It's been that long?" Kai asked looking up at the dragon blader, who just nodded in response.

"Come on, lets get back to the hotel" said Ray, while Tala helped Kai to stand before putting his shirt back on,

"Yeah lets go" said Tyson, a few of them turned and had taken at step or two before a cold voice broke through and stopped them,

"NO", they all turned back to see a determined look on Kai's face

"What do you mean NO?" asked Tyson walking towards the Russian

"I mean, where not leaving let, well I'm not, you lot can go," said Kai before turning and walking towards the abbey. A loud screech echoed throughout the silence as Dranzer flew forward and blocked Kai's path to the abbey

"Young Master what do you think you are doing. Go back with your friends" Dranzer spoke in a kind voice, she new not to yell at her Master.

"No, I have no clue what Boris has done to me over the last few weeks, but I know for a fact that none of it would have been good. So I'm going to have a little chat with Boris, and finish this once and for all" Kai said narrowing his eyes at the phoenix. Kai held up a dark blue beyblade that was still in the pockets of the black pants (why it's there I don't know). Holding it before Dranzer he was giving the order for her to return. The golden eyes of the phoenix held both sadness and sympathy, but she obeyed and with a flash of red light the phoenix disappeared into the depths of her bit chip, with another flash of light Black Dranzer flew forward entering Kais blade as well. Lowering his hand Kai continued walking

"Wait Kai, if you go back into the abbey, who knows what Boris will do to you," said Ray

Kai stopped and turned to look at the others, 

"Just think of what he might do if I DON'T go back into the abbey" said Kai emphasizing on the word don't.

"Huh?" Tyson had a look of confusion on his face,

"What I mean is, if I go back to the hotel, and act as though nothings happened, how long do you think it will be before Boris comes up with another crazy idea to get me to rejoin BioVolt again" Kai explained

"Oh" all the teens stopped to think about it,

"You see, it's an endless cycle, that's why I'm going to put a stop to it now, no matter what" Kai spoke in a determined voice before turning and continuing his way up to the abbey.  

"Come on" yelled Ray, pulling out his blade Driger returned and Ray ran to catch up with Kai,

With a smile Tala pulled out his blade that once held Wolborg, holding it out in front of him Wolborg returned. 

Looking down to where Kai was lying, the teens saw all their bit chips, running forward and grabbing them the bit beast returned to their bit chips. The teens then ran to catch up with Kai, Ray and Tala,

"I hope you know what you're doing Kai" said Lee

"If you're worried then don't come" Kai answered in a dead voice

"Hmhp" Lee narrowed his eyes at the blue haired Russian but kept on walking.

Walking around to the cellar door, Kai pulled up the wooden door, holding it open Tala was the first to jump through, followed by Ray and so on and so forth, with Kai jumping in last. 

"Now where?" asked Tyson in a quiet voice. Kai quickly scanned the small dark room before gesturing them to follow him. Walking strait down the cellar they soon reached a door. Pushing it open they had now reached to lowest levels of the abbey.

"Come on this way" Kai said walking to his right. Staying close to the wall they were concealed by the shadows, but it wouldn't be long before a group of that many people was spotted. Going up a few flight of stairs and turning around lots of corridors they soon reached a large metal door. Kicking it open Kai walking through followed by the others.

"Well hello Kai, so nice to see you again…but so soon" came the cold voice of a Russian man.


	21. The Search For Answers

**_Chapter 21:_ The Search For Answers**

"Well hello Kai, so nice to see you again…but so soon" came the cold voice of a Russian man.

"Boris" Kai spat

"I new you would come back to the abbey once more" said Boris with a smirk,

"I want some answers!" yelled Kai

"Oh really" Boris replied

"Yeah really" Kai glared back at Boris

"Well ask away" spoke the purple haired Russian,

'What… why is he making it so easy, he must be up to something, but I'll play along till he gives out some more clues'

"Why" came the simple question,

"Why?" Boris repeated

"Yes Why. Why do you and my grandfather want control of the world, why are you using children to do it and more importantly why are you using me?"

"Well to answer your questions I would say that we want control because that's what all people with power want, and why are we using children. Mainly because the bit beasts of the world are the MOST powerful thing on this planet, and those spirits reside in beyblades and young children are the best when it comes to using a blade. And we choose you Kai, because for starters your grandfather is the head of BioVolt, because you have such power and skill after all you are a genetically perfect child and because we new you would be easy to manipulate, your lust for power is as great as mine, not to mention you're the only one capable of controlling the awesome power of the bit beasts we created here at BioVolt" explained Boris

"So why didn't you just quite after the first try?" asked Kai

"Repetition, repetition. If we try enough times we'll eventually succeed"

"I doubt that," mumbled Kai

"Look Kai, with your help BioVolt will rule the world, nothing would stand in our way, and you could have anything you desired. Just think of the awesome power you'll have at your finger tips" Boris tried to persuade Kai once again

"I don't think so," said Kai in a stern voice,

"Come on, we'll grant you anything you want"

"There's nothing that you have that I wont"

"Oh really, well we'll just see about that"

"Why don't you give up already, and what makes Kai so special that you so badly want him back after all the times he's failed you!" shouted Tyson

"The power he holds is very valuable to us"

"Power what do you mean?" asked Ray

"You ordinary people wouldn't understand, in fact I'm not even sure Kai fully understands what power he posses"

"Alright so explain" spoke Kai

"Sorry I'm not answering that question, however if you join BioVolt again I'll be happy to answer it and I'll even show you how to unlock some of that power," said Boris eyeing Kai

"You don't give up do you," said Kai narrowing his eyes,

"Hmm" Boris smirked at the teen

"I'll never rejoin!" shot Kai

"But Kai, I know you crave power and you have it too, just return home and I'll show you how to harness the power"

"Home? This place is no home, it's a prison"

"Maybe, but it's all you'll ever know and all you have left" Boris explained

"What would you know about me, I can still remember some things about my life before coming here"

"Ah yes, your parents. They were both foolish, let's not have you make the same mistake"

"What would you know about my parents" Kai asked narrowing his eyes even more,

"A lot more than you would think, because you see, I tried to reason with her…"

"What?!" Kai suddenly cut Boris off

"I told her to hand you over, but she just wouldn't listen, I had no choice" continued Boris

"You, it was you" Kai said through clenched teeth, he strengthened his glare and clenched his fists, and was starting to slightly shake,

The other teens were all looking at Kai with a weird look, not really knowing what he was on about?

"It was a real shame, she was quite pretty" said Boris with an evil smirk

"Murder!" Kai suddenly shot

"What, now Kai, I wouldn't go that far" said Boris in a calm voice

"Murder, you killed her, you killer her" Kai spoke through clenched teeth still,

"Finally figured it out ha, after ten years, young Kai finally solved the mystery to Lily Hiwatari's death, I'm impressed"

"How could you, you shot her" yelled Kai his eyes flashing in anger as he began to start shaking even more

"What's Kai talking about, who did Boris kill, and who's Lily?" Tyson quietly asked the others, who all shrugged

"His mother" said Tala

"What?" Tyson and the others all turned to Tala,

"Lily Hiwatari is Kais mother," Tala repeated still watching Kai and Boris

"His mum, I always wondered where his parents were, but I never had the courage to ask," said Tyson, focusing back on the two Russians.

"Correction, I bashed, stabbed THEN shot her…hahahaha" Boris broke out into laughter at the shocked look on Kai's face,

Kai began to shake uncontrollably and soon he snapped, yelling in anger the teen lunged forward and punched Boris right in the face. A surprised Boris lost his balance from the force of the punch and fell backwards to the floor.

Suddenly a large group of abbey workers came rushing in, two went over to help Boris, four surrounded Kai and about ten surrounded the other teens. Tala went to step forward but one of the men pulled out a silver gun and aimed it at Mariah's head.

"I don't think so Tala, unless you want me to blow a bullet through her brain" spoke the man. With a growl Tala stepped back, at the sight of the gun Mariah began to slightly shake,

"Don't worry, I wont shoot you if you're friends stay where they are" the man said to Mariah.

Kai stood breathing heavily, his eyes narrowed in a death glare at the Russian man lying on the floor before him. With a groan Boris slowly stood, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth he looked down at his now blood soaked hand. Small amounts of blood continued to drip down from his slit lip, and a small bruise was already forming on the side of his face,

"Hmm, you are powerful, I never expected that" said Boris with a smirk,

Kai gave a low growl and was about to lunge forward again when the four abbey workers that were standing near by grabbed hold of his arms. Kai struggled against the four men but they were already in good positions and would be hard to throw off balance. Two of the men had tight grasps on Kai's wrists, pulling his arms behind his back. Kai continued to struggle against them, trying his best to move forward and attack Boris again. As Kai's body moved slightly forward his arms stayed where they were. Kai continued to fight against the four men till one of them kicked him in the back sending him forwards to the ground. Two of the men stood above Kai while the other two were kneeling beside him still holding his arms behind his back, even though he was on the floor Kai continued to struggle. Boris stepped forward a few steps so that he was only a few feet from Kai, looking down at the teens Boris smirked.

"You'll never learn boy" Boris spat, glaring down at Kai who was looking up at the purpled haired man with narrowed eyes.

"I'll teach you to disobey my orders" Boris spoke anger was clear in his voice, looking down at the two abbey workers that were kneeling by Kai Boris nodded to his right, and in return the two men nodded back.

The four abbey workers had a lot of trouble trying to pull Kai off to the side of the room where Boris had gestured for them to take the teen. Kai continually struggled against the men making there job as hard as possible. The four men had to literally drag the teen across the floor to make it to the right side of the room. When Kai caught sight of the large test tube his eyes went wide, and he suddenly stopped struggling. The abbey workers took this chance to pick up the pace, closing the gap between themselves and the large glass cylinder shaped object. When Kai realized that he was getting closer he began to struggle even harder, yelling in anger he kick his legs out aiming at the four men that were pulling him along. Twisting and turning he managed to stop the men from walking while they tried to get a better grip on Kai. The teen was now on his side, trying to turn fully around so that he would be on his back. The two men were unwilling to let go of Kai's arms, causing their own arms to twist around. The two men began to gasp at the sharp pain washing over their arms.

"Grrr, can't you people do anything right!" shouted Boris, stepping back he turned to a metal table on the table was a syringe and a small glass bottle of blue liquid. Picking up the syringe and the small bottle he pocked the tip of the needle into the top of the bottle, pulling back the top part of the syringe it began to fill with the blue liquid. Putting the now empty bottle down he walked over to where Kai was still fighting against the four abbey workers.

"Oh no, what's Boris going to do?" gasped Emily,

"This sucks there's no way we can help, unless Mariah dies," growled Tyson

"And we can't have that" said Lee

"All we can do is watch in the hopes that Kai isn't too badly hurt," said Oliver

Kai caught sight of Boris walking towards him with a syringe in his hand and began to struggle more, lashing out with his legs he stuck one of the men, causing the abbey worker to stumble backwards. Boris knelt by Kai and held up the syringe. Kai glared at Boris while still trying desperately to escape to grip of the four men. While two of the men repositioned themselves behind Kai they never let go of his wrists, which were turning red. Kai was now in a sitting position, he continued to try and roll off to one side but a third abbey worker came and knelt by his other side and held his shoulders. Boris placed one hand on Kai's shoulder while the other still holding the syringe aim for his neck. In the few second that followed Kai struggled with all his might, breaking free one of his hands he went to punch Boris but was too late, already had the tip of the needle perpetrated the pale skin covering his neck, the blue liquid was pushed into his blood stream. Almost immediately Kai became dizzy, he placed his free hand on his neck where the syringe had been.

"What did you do!?" shouted Emily glaring at Boris who smirked back at the orange haired girl.

"Its only a drug to knock him out for a few hours" replied the Russian man,

The four abbey workers now had an easy job pulling Kai over to the giant test tube, placing the teen in the center of the black circular base they pulled off his shirt and attached a few wires to his arms and legs. Small needles were inserted into his skin, running form the needles were clear tubes that lead to a large computer. Before the men stepped away they placed an oxygen mask over Kai's mouth and nose. Pushing a small black button on the side the glass top came down.

"What are they going to do to him?" Max asked no one in particular

"I'm not sure exactly what they have planned but that's what they would do when doing experiments on the children in the abbey" Tala explained

"Really?" asked Tyson looking over at the red head who nodded.

Green liquid began to pore into the glass tube Kai was standing in, and within a matter of minutes he was suspended in the green liquid.

"Start the download" Boris told the abbey workers that were now sitting at the computers behind him.

"What are you going to do?" asked Robert looking Boris in the eye

"Well if you must know, were upgrading his body and try a hand at brainwashing him again," explained Boris

"Brainwashing him again, you've tried that like hundred times already, what makes you think it'll work this time. And what do you mean upgrading his body?" spoke Ray

"Well like I said before repetition, repetition. I'll succeed sooner or later. And as for the upgrading part. Well sometimes nature works to slow, I mean do you really think Kai would have been able to become as strong as he has just by training alone?" Boris paused for a moment then continued

"Of cause not, we had to give him a helping hand by giving him drugs and using these special computers to strengthen his muscles. You could say that Kai is getting extra special training while he's sleeping" a smirk spread across Boris's face

"How could you do that to someone!" shot Emily

"Yeah, you could easily kill him by doing that!" Mariah yelled

"I guess we could, but we haven't…yet" said Boris breaking into fits of evil laughter,

Suddenly a loud beeping sound could be heard echoing through the abbey, Boris spun round to face the men sitting at the computers,

"What's happening!?" shouted Boris

"Umm, where not quite sure yet sir" replied one of the men

"Well hurry up and find out!" shot Boris

A surge of electricity shot across the computers causing the abbey workers to yell out in shock and lean back away from the machines.

"What the?" gasped Max when he looked over at the large glass cylinder shaped tank that held Kai. Large ripples shot through the green liquid even though Kai didn't move in the slightest, the liquid began to slowly swirl around and became slightly clouded. Suddenly without warning Kai opened his mouth to scream out in pain but the liquid muffled the sound, instead a trail of bubbles floated to the surface. And for no apparent reason a large cut opened up on Kais cheek, the crimson blood flowed out to join the green liquid. Again another large gash opened up on Kai's right arm, the blood flowing freely out of the large slit like cut.

"Umm, this isn't very good sir" one of the abbey workers spoke up

"Why, what's happening?" shot Boris in an angry tone

"It's Slifer sir," replied another one of the men

"WHAT?!" shouted Boris is eyes flashing with rage,

"Slifer sir, his interrupting the program" answered one of the men

"How can he be interrupting it!?" shot Boris

"Where not sure sir, but he's the one causing the systems to fail"

"Well are we able to continue as planned or not?" asked Boris trying to calm himself down but not doing a very good job,

"Well yes sir, but…"

"But what?"

"But if we do keep going Slifer could easily Kill Kai, in fact it looks like that's what he's trying to do" explained one of the men

"I don't care what that dragon is up to, just finish what you idiots started!"

"What do they mean by Slifer is trying to kill Kai?" asked Max looking around at the other teens,

"No sure" answered Robert,

"Lets see if Dizzi knows" spoke Kenny opening up his gray laptop,

"Sorry but I only have bad news, really bad" came Dizzi's voice once Kenny opened the lid,

"What do you know Dizzi?" asked Ray looking over Kenny's shoulder,

"Well, those guys were correct in saying that Slifer is trying to kill Kai, and they were also correct in saying that if they continue they'll kill him," said Dizzi in a saddened voice,

"But how is that possible?" asked Johnny

"Well, the sacred spirit of Slifer is attacking Kai's body…" Kevin suddenly cut of Dizzi,

"Why is Slifer attacking him?"

"Well if you let me finish I'll tell you" shot Dizzi

"Sorry" mumbled Kevin,

"Yes so as I was saying Slifer is attacking Kai, and the reason for this is because Slifer wants his soul" explained Dizzi,

"Wha?" all the teens had a look of confusion on their faces,

"What I mean is that a bit beast can take the soul or the spirit of a person, adding that persons power to its own"

"I still don't get it," said Ray

"OK, Slifer is an evil bit beast with great power so naturally he wants more power. If Slifer were to kill Kai Slifer would be able to take Kai's spirit adding Kai's power to his own. Any bit beast that has fused with a persons soul will become real, in other words Slifer will no longer be a bit beast but a real life dragon capable of destroying the world. Once Slifer has Kai's soul no living thing, human nor bit beast will be able to stand up to Slifer's power. Not only that but Slifer will become immortal, so there will be NO way of defeating him. And once Slifer's master is dead, in other words Kai there will be no stopping that dragon" explained Dizzi,

"I see, but still how does taking someone's soul turn a bit beast into a living creature?" asked Lee

"I have no idea, but I guess you could say that bit beasts are spirits and humans are real, fuse a bit beast with a human soul and you get a real living, breathing animal with immense power"

"But why Kai?" asked Tyson

"Well this would be the perfect opportunity for Slifer to kill Kai and also the stronger the person the stronger they will make the bit beast"

"But how will Slifer be able to get Kai's soul?" asked Emily

"Well once Slifer kills Kai, he'll be able to draw Kai's spirit out of him and then fuse with it"

"I see, so what you're saying is that if we don't do anything soon, Kai will be dead and there will be a giant black dragon with all the power in the world on our hands who is trying to destroy the world?" asked Tyson

"Yes, that's one way to put it," said Dizzi

"But hang on I thought that Dranzer defeated Slifer, so how is he doing this?" asked Lee

"Well, I guess we never defeated him as much as we thought," replied Dizzi,

"Look don't ask me, ask Slifer" shot Dizzi

"Sorry" mumbled Lee

Looking back over at Kai they saw a few more cuts appear on his body.

"Hurry up you fools!" yelled Boris becoming very impatient,

"Sorry sir, were trying, but Slifer is making it very difficult" spoke one of the men

"I don't care, just get the job done NOW!"


	22. Jaws From Hell

**_Chapter 22: _****Jaws From Hell**

Three large slits sliced across Kai's chest, dark red blood spilled from his pale skin and flowed around in the green liquid turning it to a brownish colour. Another agonizing gasp escaped Kai's lips as the skin on his neck began to tear open, spilling even more blood, satisfying the black dragon further.

"Oh no Kai!" yelled Max

"What are we going to do?" asked Tyson

"There's nothing we can do," replied Ray as he glanced over at the man still holding a gun to Mariah's head.

A loud roar echoed through the room as more cuts appeared on Kai's body, blood spilled out all over him, in a matter of minutes Kai's form was clouded by the murky water.

"Umm sir I suggest we stop this now" spoke one of the abbey workers,

"YOU DON'T SUGGEST ANYTHING YOU JUST DO WHAT I TELL YOU, AND I'M TELLING YOU TO KEEP GOING, KAI CAN HANDLE THE PAIN!" Boris shouted at the top of his lungs,

"Sorry sir" mumbled the man

"Umm sorry sir but where having trouble completing the upgrade on Kai, Slifer is making things extremely difficult" spoke another worker,

"Well hurry up and fix it, ignore that stupid dragon and do your job"

"Where trying"

"Well try harder!"

Another menacing roar filled the room and the glass tube Kai was in began to glow black, slowly a fate glow of red started to shine out of the tube, it began to slowly over take the black light. More gasps of pain were sounded from Kai as more of his blood was spilled into the tube he was in. A small crack appeared in the glass, it slowly grew larger and large and began to branch out. A high-pitched screech was heard followed by another roar, bright black and red light shone around the area Kai was situated.

"Is that Dranzer?" Max asked no one in particular

"I think so," answered Ray

"Ah sir Kai's bit beast Dranzer isn't going to make things any easier" said one of the abbey workers,

"I don't care how hard or easy the job is just get it done!" shot Boris.

Suddenly the glass shattered spilling the now brownish red liquid over the floor and a blood soaked Kai fell out onto the ground as well, Kai begun coughing and spitting up blood and some of the brownish liquid he may have swallowed when the oxygen mask fell off.

"KAI!" Tyson attempted to run forward but was grabbed by one of the abbey workers sounding them.

"NO KAI!" Ray yelled along with some of the other teens,

Kai rolled over onto his stomach still coughing up more blood, all his cuts were still open, blood trickled down his body and onto the floor, just above Kai the black lights where beginning to take shape, a long loud roar sounded echoing through the room. Slifer spread his wings and arched his neck, looking down he eyed Kai who was still lying on the floor. Slifer dived down towards Kai but was suddenly stopped by a blast of fire knocking him off balance. With a growl of anger the dragon looked up to see Dranzer nearby an angry glint in her golden eyes. With a wild cry she shot forward into Slifer sending the dragon reeling, with another quick lunge Slifer was knocked backwards further. Slifer let out a sharp cry of pain as he felt razor like claws scrap down his back, turning he came face to face with Black Dranzer. Letting out a cry of fury Black Dranzer lunged into Slifer, the dragon was thrown backwards and hit one of the walls. Suddenly from where the other teens were standing Dragoon, Driger, Galeon, Trygle and Griffolyon appeared. The five bit beasts lunged forward to help the phoenixes in their battle against the black dragon. Dragoon swung his long tail tripping Slifer over when his attention was focused on Driger and Galeon who were at the time striking out at him. While Slifer was on the floor Griffolyon attacked with wing dagger, once the rain of the griffons attack was over Trygle and Dranzer swooped in, their talons bared and ready to strike. Slifer gave a cry of pain as their talons sliced down his back near to where Black Dranzer had attacked him earlier. With a deep growl Slifer turned his attention towards the two bird-like bit beasts. Opening his mouth the black dragon sent a stream of fire in their direction. With quick reflexes Dranzer and Trygle got out of the way just in time, with a deafening roar Slifer lunged forward into Dranzer, the fire phoenix gave a screech of surprise as she was thrown back against one of the stone walls. While Slifer's attention was focused on Dranzer Dragoon took the opportunity to attack. The blue dragon charged forward into Slifer, with a roar Slifer was sent flying he crashed into some of the equipment on the other side of the room. Dragoon gave a cry of triumph when to black dragon never rose again, Driger and Galeon join the blue dragon in his victory along with Trygle and Griffolyon. Both Dranzer and Black Dranzer weren't too sure though, the dark phoenix kept a close eye on the black dragon while Dranzer flew over to Kai.

"Dranzer!" yelled Tala trying once more to get over to his friend but was stopped by the abbey workers,

"Dranzer is Kai OK?" asked Ray looking from the phoenix to the Russian teen then back to the phoenix. Dranzer creped closer to her master till she was standing over him, looking down at him she cast her golden eyes over his body checking the damage, when unexpectedly a huge blur of black charged towards her, the red phoenix was sent flying across the room. Tyson and the others gasped at the black dragon now standing near Kai, even the bit beasts were surprised at Slifer's speed and at the fact that he had gotten up so quickly without anyone knowing. Black Dranzer gave a screech of furry as she flew over to the dragon, talons bared she was ready to strike, as the black phoenix approached Slifer turned in her direction and with a swipe of one of his arms he sent the phoenix across the room to join her counter part on the floor. At seeing the two phoenixes in a heap on the ground Dragoon, Driger, Galeon, Trygle and Griffolyon all leaped towards Slifer, with a roar of anger and a swish of his long black tail the five bit beast were flown across the room, near to where the teens were standing.

"Umm sir what shall we do?" asked one of the men sitting at the computers

"I suggest we leave," muttered Boris as he turned and left the room,

"Ahh sir what about Kai?" all of the abbey workers in the room weren't quite sure of what to do but when Dragoon landed a little too close for comfort they ran off after Boris leaving the bit beasts to battle it out on their own.

"KAI!" yelled Tala as he ran over to the blue haired teen, no longer was he being held back by anyone as they had all left, but as the red head approached he found a large black tail get between himself and his friend, Slifer growled in his throat as he glared down at Tala who in turn glared right back. Slifer turned to face the teen head on but as he prepared his attack a blinding flash of light flared across the room, a high pitched howl echoed through the room as Wolborg appeared to protect his master against any harm. Both dragon and wolf stood before each other, their eyes locked and teeth bared as they growled in anger. The two creatures began to slowly walk around in a circle but never did they cease their glare. Once Wolborg's back was facing Kai he lunged forward forcing the dragon to step back somewhat, this gave Tala the chance to run forward, but just as he reached Kai he felt a sharp blow to his side, Tala was sent skidding across the floor till he hit the wall,

"TALA! Are you alright!?" yelled Ray as he ran to the Russians side, with a groan of pain he opened his eyelids to look over at Kai. Slifer once again stood nearest the crimson-eyed boy, all around the room bit beasts lay, none of then had the strength to stand up against the black dragon.

"You're mine" Slifer's dark icy voice echoed through the room, dripping with pure hatred and loathing sending an icy chill over the teens in the room, with another growl of satisfaction Slifer raised an arm he stood over Kai and was about to bring his claws over the teens body when Dranzer quickly flew over to knock the dragon off balance, with a roar of anger Slifer fell over and was about to get back up when Dranzer attacked again, using what strength they had left the other bit beasts stood up and went over to help the phoenix in her attack, also Draciel, Galux, Trygator, Salamalyon and Amphilyon entered the battle. The thirteen bit beasts all attacked at once in a hope of damaging the dragon, Slifer held his arms up to his face and folded his large wings over his body, as the attacks came they did less damage because of his think skinned wings. Once the attacks ceased Slifer opened his wings with great force sending a current of strong wind through the room, knocking all of the teens and some bit beasts off balance. As the bit beasts lay on the floor exhausted silence filled the room, the only creature standing was Slifer, he cast his blood red eyes around the room making sure all of the bit beasts were beaten and that none of them would rise again any time soon. Suddenly the silence was broking by a coughing sound, looking behind him Slifer saw Kai roll onto his back, blood still oozed from the cuts on his body and trickled down his chin as he coughed up more of the red liquid. Slifer growled as he turned around to walk in the direction Kai was, slowly eyelids fluttered open to reveal golden eyes, casting her sight around the room she spotted the black dragon a little too close to her master. With a shrill cry of anger Dranzer found the strength to stand up and fly over to where Slifer stood, the dragon turned around just in time to see a blur of red head in his direction then the pain in his lower stomach. Slifer stumbled back once Dranzer had hit her mark – him, the phoenix let out more cries of anger before attacking again, she slowly drove Slifer away from Kai, Black Dranzer and Wolborg both got up to help her push the dragon further away from the Russian teen. The other ten bit beasts had lost their last ounce of strength and had retreated to their blades to recover. With deafening war cries Galzzy, Galma, Tryhorn, Trypio and Unicolyon all entered the battle. Back over where Kai lay he some how managed to find the strength to call Dranzer's name, at hearing her master's voice Dranzer flew over to him leaving the other bit beasts to handle the battle. Kai pushed himself up onto his elbows where he then looked up at the red fire phoenix standing over him,

"Dranzer…" he whispered coughing up more blood he continued,

"You have to take my soul" his voice became softer after each word he spoke,

"What?" the phoenix wasn't sure what to think at the moment,

"Please, if you don't then Slifer will" each word was agony for him to speak,

"But Master I couldn't, that would mean me killing you" Dranzer couldn't possible do what Kai asked from her,

"I know but when you do you'll be much…" Kai paused for a moment taking in deep breaths before continuing, "stronger and hopefully you and Black Dranzer will have the strength to defeat Slifer" after his sentence Kai coughed up more blood and took in a few more ragged breaths,

"I couldn't" Dranzer shook her head at Kai not liking the idea,

"You have too, I haven't the strength right now to fight" Kai tried his best at making his voice louder but failed at the task,

"If you don't take my spirit now then Slifer will" Kai paused once more before continuing "And once that happens there will be no chance",

"Master I…I…" Dranzer wasn't sure of what to say or do,

"Look if you don't then I will" Kai shot a glare up at the phoenix,

"It wouldn't take much to end my life now, I could easily finish my self off" Kai paused again to cough then added some more words "And then my spirit will be free to be taken by anyone, and I doubt that you would be able to get it for yourself before Slifer came" Kai turned to his side spitting out blood adding to the large amount already on the floor around him.

"Master there is no way I could harm you in any way shape or form" Dranzer spoke in a saddened tone, she disliked what things had come to. Back on the other side of the room where the bit beasts were fighting Slifer, the dragon had suddenly noticed Dranzer standing over Kai. With a roar of furry the black dragon turned to head over in their direction, Slifer had cover about half of the distance between himself and Dranzer when Wolborg quickly jumped in his way, with a low growl Slifer slashed at Wolborg who jumped back just in time, then with a howl lunged forward.

"There is no way Dranzer is going to kill Kai, she just can't" spoke Tyson,

Kai had caught a glimpse of Slifer heading towards them and urged the phoenix on,

"Dranzer do it now!" Kai did his best to yell as loudly as his voice would let him, Dranzer stepped back a little shaking her elegant head,

"But…" the phoenix protested,

"Dranzer that's an order!" Kai yelled once more, trying to get his bit beast to listen. Dranzer stared shocked at her master, she couldn't disobey him, but she also didn't want to do what he was asking of her.

* * *

Sorry that was kind of short, if you want to know what Dranzer decides then you'll have to review. Till next time, I hope you enjoyed.


	23. Flight of the Phoenix

**_Chapter 23:_**** Flight of the Phoenix**

"Dranzer that's an order!" Kai yelled once more, trying to get his bit beast to listen. Dranzer stared shocked at her master, she couldn't disobey him, but she also didn't want to do what he was asking of her.

"Dranzer please" Kai pleaded while trying to hold back more coughing, everything went silent around them, a single crystal tear fell from Dranzers golden orbs falling to the floor it made a small splash, closing her eyes she stood back and spread her wings, quickly going through her mind trying to think of a different way for things to end,

"What? NO!" yelled Tyson when he saw what happened next, Dranzer had no other choice with a soft chirp of forgiveness she dove forward towards Kai, the teen yelled out in pain as the phoenix sliced through his body pulling away whatever life he had left. On the other side of the room a loud crash was head as Slifer was thrown into the wall, realizing what was happening Black Dranzer flew over to Dranzer, in a blinding flash of red and black light the two phoenixes joined along with the new power. Slifer looked up and with a high growl of shock became furious that the phoenix had gotten to the boy before he could. As the light faded the teens began to look around, on one side of the room stood Slifer surrounded by five bit beast which he seemed to be ignoring at the time, and at the other end of the room was a magnificent beast, spreading her great wings Dranzer let out a cry of victory. She seemed to glow with new power as streaks of black light flashed across the red, which surrounded her body. Just below the mighty red and black phoenix lay a motionless figure, his chest never rose or fell with the rhythmical movement of breathing, he just lay there blood still slowly trickled from some of the wounds covering his body. His light blue gray hair blew softly in the breeze created by the flapping of Dranzers powerful wings.

"No Kai" whispered Tala as he got up off the floor to stare over at his friend, the red haired teen took a step forward then another, he was about to sprint forwards till Slifer came flying past, with a roar of pain and a loud cracking sound the dragon burst through the stone walls, Dranzers large red black shape blew past Tala as the phoenix pursued the dragon, talons bared she was ready to strike again. Slifer picked his body up off the floor, turning his dark blood red eyes on the bird he growled deep in his throat, teeth bared the dragon lunged forward only to miss the phoenix as she dodged. Tala and the others all had to quickly jump back or risk being injured by the fall of the black beast.

With a mighty roar Slifer spun round only to see Dranzers mass fly into him, the phoenix gave a screech as she pushed the dragon further down, scraping her long sharp talons across his body. With another roar Slifer pushed himself back up, as Dranzer flew backwards Slifer slashed at her with his claws, Dranzer was already far enough back to miss being hit, which angered the dragon greatly. Galma, Galzzy, Tryhorn, Trypio, Unicolyon and Wolborg all returned to their blades leaving the phoenix to battle the black dragon.

Dranzer gave a loud screech as she dodged the river of fire heading towards her, as she flew backwards a sharp pain caught her in the back between the shoulder blades, screeching she fell forwards to the floor. Slifer gave a menacing roar as he stood over the phoenix, just as he was about to strike again Dranzer shot up and pinned him to the ground. Bursting into flames Dranzer's red-hot body scorched the thick hide of the dragon. Slifer screamed out in agony as he struggled to his feet. Silence fell upon the room, the large black dragon stood looking around the room searching for the majestic phoenix who had disappeared after the shower of fire she had created. A deep growl shattered the silence for a few seconds before fading into nothing, the teens stood against a wall scanning the room for the firebird, but found no signs of her. With a glass-shattering screech the mighty phoenix materialized, with a roar Slifer lunged forward only to fall to the floor with a crash.

"Come on Dranzer, you can win, I know it!" Tyson shouted words of encouragement to the phoenix,

Dranzer glanced over at the dragon blader before turning her attention back onto the black beast that was now getting up. Standing up tall Slifer arched his long neck while he hissed at the phoenix, opening his mouth fire streamed out, burning all in its path. Dranzer flew upwards to dodge the blast, flying higher and higher it wasn't long before Dranzer burst through the abbey roof. With a low growl Slifer followed suite, soon the two beasts were battling it out in the sky. Dranzer flew this way and that, dodging each stream of fire that headed in her direction. Slifer was becoming furious, with a roar of victory he speed forward knocking into the phoenix, with a surprised shriek the fire bird fell from the sky, with a loud thud and a shower of dust Dranzer hit the ground. The teens still inside the abbey were unsure of what to do, they were becoming worried about Dranzer but couldn't bring themselves to run out and find her because of Kai, he still lay lifelessly on the floor near the shattered glass tube. Taking the opportunity the Bladebreakers plus Tala ran forwards to join their fallen friend,

"KAI! Kai are you Ok!" shouted Tyson as they got closer, reaching the teen the five of them knelt down by his side,

"Kai come on Kai" Max urged the Russian teen to move in some way but it never happened,

"Kai" whispered Tala as he pulled Kai's body onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Kai's shoulders Tala gave the blue haired teen a little shake in the hopes of waking him. The White Tigers, All-Starz and Majestics all ran forward to join their friends, just as they did so a loud crash and a high pitched screech sounded as Dranzer burst through the stone wall, with another crash she hit the wall on the opposite side of the room,

"Umm guys I suggest we leave, the abbey is becoming extremely unstable" spoke Kenny as he looked around the room with worried eyes.

"The chiefs right we should get out of here," said Michael,

"But what about Kai?" asked Max,

"What do you mean what about Kai, we take him with us of course" Michael shot back,

"Right" responded Max with a nod of his head as he looked back down at his leader.

"Come on" whispered Ray as he pulled Kai off of Tala's lap, placing one arm under Kai's knees and the other under his shoulders Ray lifted the Russian teen off the floor,

"Gee he's not very heavy," said Ray as he and the others made their way out of the crumbling abbey.

Upon reaching outside Ray scanned the area around him, till he found a large tree walking over he placed Kai down on the ground, the others all sat nearby. Looking up Dranzer and Slifer were back to battling in the sky. With a screech Dranzer fell, then with a loud crash she landed in the ruins of what was once the abbey. Pressing his black wings close to his body Slifer shot down, with a stream of fire and a loud explosion what was left of the abbey burst into flames.

"Dranzer!" yelled Tyson trying his hardest to see into the flames that engulfed the stone building,

"She'll be ok, her element is fire" said Emily,

"Yeah but still" replied Johnny,

"What I don't get is how can a stone building catch fire?" asked Kevin,

"Well you have to remember it's not ordinary fire, it's from a bit beast" explained Kenny,

"I guess," mumbled Kevin,

With a high-pitched shriek Dranzer burst up through the fire and smash into Slifer, with a short sharp roar of shock Slifer was pushed backwards, charging forwards again Dranzer continually threw herself into the black dragon till he began to tie. Pulling back she spread her large wings, glowing with a bright red and black glow red hot flames began to form around her wings, flapping her great wings a shower of fire fell upon the weakened dragon, who roared out in pain, backing off Slifer used the second to recover as best he could. Anger flashing in his eyes Slifer gave a mighty call, lunging forwards he pushed all his weight into the phoenix. In a mass of black and red feathers along with jet black scaly skin the two creatures plummeted to the earth below, with a ground shaking thud and a shower of brown dust and sand the bit beasts his the earth,

"DRANZER!" shouted Max watching the two tangled creatures, as they lay motionless on the ground,

"Come on Dranzer, get up come on" whispered Emily praying that the great phoenix would rise before the dragon, a muffled roar echoed around the teens catching their attention, the mass of feathers and scales twitched, moving about the two creatures soon became untangled. Struggling to stand properly Dranzer screeched out in fury, arching his neck Slifer towered over the phoenix, lunging forwards the dragon clasped his jaws around Dranzer's throat, reeling backwards Dranzer shrieked out in agony, spreading her wings Dranzer hovered a few feet above the ground, with another glass shattering cry fire spread across her form, burning Slifer's mouth the dragon let go in a roar of anger, soaring higher Dranzer lengthened the distance between herself and the black dragon staring up at her. With a low growl Slifer spread his own great wings and followed after her, once again taking the battle to the skies. As Slifer flew upwards Dranzer stopped in mid flight, talons bared she lunged forwards into the dragon, taken by shock with the attack Slifer was hit full force and with a roar of pain Slifer dropped to the ground like a stone. Dust flew off in all directions as the dragons large black body made contact with the earth, seizing this chance Dranzer headed down in his directions, wings close to her sides Dranzer quickly closed the gap between herself and the dragon. As she dropped down Dranzer once again burst into flames, from far away it would have looked as though a large fireball was going to connect with the ground. Just as Dranzer neared Slifer he looked up only to be blinded by the bright red lights, closing his eyes a sharp burning sensation spread throughout his body. The teens standing by the tree had to block their faces from the sight before them, bright flashes of red and black light shot across the ground, and the area around them quickly heated up. With one last roar the dragon was engulfed by the flames, dust blew around from the force of impact. When the smoke and dust cleared, the teens looked over to see only a small ring of fire with black ashes scattered around, blowing about in the wind that had just recently picked up,

"Hey where did Slifer and Dranzer go?" asked Steve,

"Umm, you think he's been defeated," spoke Mariah,

"Let's hope so," said Enrique,

"Well then where's Dranzer?" asked Max,

"You think she died too?" asked Gary,

"But she had become immortal, so it's impossible for her to be gone," said Emily,

"I hope," she added,

Suddenly the sound of sirens could be heard, looking down the street they saw two fire trucks, an ambulance and a black limousine.

"Hey they must have found out about what was happening here!" shouted Tyson, waving his arms around.

The two fire trucks immediately set to work, getting out their fire hoses they began to put out the flames that had covered the abbey. From the black limo stepped Mr. Dickinson and Judy,

"Mr. D!" shouted Kenny calling the old man over,

"Mum!" Max yelled running forward,

"Are you all Ok?" asked Mr. Dickinson,

"Well not really" answered Ray,

Looking over to the tree the two adults saw Kai lying by the tree trunk,

"Oh my" gasped Mr. Dickinson.

"Get the ambulance over here!" shouted Judy looking over her shoulder,

Quickly coming over two men dressed in white shirts and pants came to help, placing the stretcher down on the ground next to the teen the men lifted his limp body onto it before carrying him off to the ambulance,

"One person can ride with him" spoke another man as he came over,

The teens all looked around at each other before their sight landed on Tala, with a nod the red haired teen followed the man back to the ambulance,

"Are you sure that the rest of you are ok?" asked Judy,

"Yeah were all fine," answered Ray,

"I still wonder where Dranzer is though?" Tyson asked no one in particular, as if answering his question a bright flash of red light surrounded the ambulance as it drove off then slowly faded away,

"I guess that's your answer then" said Lee,

"Well come on boys we can make it to the hospital to see how Kai's doing" said Mr. Dickinson,

'Some how I don't think he's doing to well' thought Ray

"And girls" shot Mariah,

"Yes sorry" replied Mr. Dickinson as they all went over to the limo, the group made their way into the limo and drove off after the ambulance (I really don't see 18 people fitting into one limo but hey, they do now)

* * *

I hope you liked so please review.


	24. Only in Dreams

**_Chapter 24:_**** Only in Dreams**

The black limo pulled up into the parking lot of a nearby hospital, getting out the teens along with Mr. D and Judy stepped out and made their way inside. Looking around they saw a red haired teen sitting down in the waiting area,

"Tala!" shouted Tyson running over,

"Tyson, keep it down" shot Ray glaring at the younger boy,

"Sorry" Tyson mumbled as he stopped running to look back at the Chinese teen.

"So Tala what's happening?" asked Lee, when the others all joined the Russian,

"I have no idea, when we came in they told me just to wait here" answered the blue eyed teen,

"Well that's just great," growled Tyson,

"I guess all we can do is wait," said Mariah,

"Well I don't wont to, why can't they tell us how Kai's doing now," growled Tyson getting more angry,

"Tyson be patience" shot Emily,

"I'll go see what they're up to" spoke Mr. Dickinson getting up out of his seat to walk over to the main desk Judy followed close behind,

"I really don't see how the hospital can do anything," spoke Kenny,

"Wha?" gasped Tyson looking up and over to the smallest member of Bladebreakers team,

"Well what I mean is that Kai's already dead, Dranzer killed him back in the abbey, doctors aren't miracle workers" explained Kenny,

"Just shut up Chief, as long as we all have faith just maybe he'll pull through," said Tyson,

"Oh Tyson, no one can come back from the dead" said Emily with a saddened look,

"But…" Tyson was at a loss for words,

"Hey leave him alone, it won't do any harm to pray that maybe some miracle will happen," shot Tala,

"Oh please, he's already gone, just face the facts that Kai's not going to wake up, ever" spoke Johnny just a little bit more harshly than he meant,

"What" Tala glared up at Johnny, then standing the Russian teen walked over to the Scottish blader, grasping the front of Johnny's shirt Tala pulled him forward and upwards so the two teens were eye to eye,

"Look here Johnny," Tala spat "If you're going to have an attitude like that then I suggest you leave now, because the rest of us don't appreciate the way you're acting at the moment,"

"I'll say what I want" Johnny shot back, narrowing his eyes further Tala released his grip on Johnny's shirt, the Scottish blader stepped back then out of no where Tala punched the teen square in the jaw. With a gasp of shock Johnny fell backwards and hit the floor, Tala was about to step forwards and punch Johnny again but Michael, Lee and Ray ran forwards,

"Tala stop!" shot Ray, while Michael and Lee held the Russian teen back. Tala never bothered to struggle instead once Lee and Michael loosened their grip on him he pulled away and walked off to sit back down.

"Johnny are you ok?" asked Robert as he and Enrique helped their friend and team member up off the floor.

"Get off me" shot Johnny as he pulled his arms away, then turning on his heels he walked off down one of the corridors,

"Johnny wait!" yelled Oliver as he ran after Johnny,

"Tala you didn't need to punch him" said Max,

"Of course I did" Tala shot back,

"Well you've got to admit it was a pretty good shot" spoke Tyson,

"Tyson" said Ray with a sigh

"Sorry boys but there's only bad news," said Mr. Dickinson as he and Judy came back,

"So what's happening?" asked Kenny,

"Well they have Kai in intensive care and are currently still trying to revive him but so far no such luck" spoke Mr. Dickinson,

Silence fell upon the group, no one had any idea of what to say, instead everyone seemed to suddenly find the floor very interesting, suddenly to silence was shattered by Tyson,

"We can't give up, he just might still make it"

"Sorry Tyson but I highly doubt that" spoke Kenny,

"Why are you always putting us down chief, I'm trying to think positive here!" shot Tyson,

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but it's true, his chances of coming back are slim," Kenny said back

"I don't care about…"

"Tyson Kenny stop arguing, incase you have forgotten where in a hospital and none of this is going to help bring Kai back!" shouted Mariah stepping in between the two fighting teens,

"Sorry" mumble the two boys,

"There's nothing we can do but wait and pray that he somehow comes back to this word," added the pink haired girl before she went and sat back down, with a sigh from a few of the teens silence once again fell upon the group.

A few minutes later a nurse came over to the group, upon seeing her come over everyone braced themselves for what she was going to say, whether it be good or bad.

"Umm well…I'm very sorry but he's dead and has been for sometime" spoke the nurse,

No one was sure of how to act, they all pretty much new he wouldn't come back no matter how much they disliked the thought. Some dropped their heads closing their eyes in an attempt to hold back any tears, others just let it all out then and there, and some were just totally shocked that they just stared off into nothingness.

"Well you can go and see him if you like, not that it will help much" said the nurse before she turned and walked off,

"So are we going to go see him or not?" Robert asked no one in particular, most nodded.

Getting up the large group of teens walked towards the front desk,

"We'll stay down here and wait, I'll need to fill out the form for a…funeral " said Mr. Dickinson as the teens walked off some getting a little shock from the last word they heard.

"Umm excuse me" spoke Kenny just barely able to see over the counter,

"Oh are you the kids here to see Kai Hiwatari?" the lady asked

"Yes" was the small boys reply,

"Miss Summers here will take you to him, a real shame I am very sorry for your loss" she added with a look of sympathy,

"Come on boys and girls follow me" another nurse came over and gestured them to follow her,

Walking down the long white halls they made their way to the private wards, they stopped at one of the doors and just as they were about to step in someone called Tyson's name, looking to their left they saw Oliver and Johnny coming down to join them,

"Hey" greeted Tyson not too cheerfully,

"Well kids here you go, please try and not be too long, you have to remember he is dead so anything you say wont matter and also the space could be being used for someone who is actually alive" the nurse wasn't too friendly and turned to walk off down another hall,

"Well thank you for your sympathy" shot Mariah as she watched to lady continue her way down the corridors,

"Well she was nice wouldn't you say" said Steve with sarcasm,

Ignoring the nurse they stepped into the room. The walls, ceiling and floor were all white with a small square window at the far side of the room, the white curtain were pulled across though they still let some light in. To the left of the room up against the wall was a bed, Kai lay lifelessly on the white blackest, a few IV's had been placed into his arms and off to the side was a heart monitor, one thin green line lay horizontally across the screen while one long soft beep was still sounding. Pulling up some of the chairs that were scattered around the room the teens set themselves up around the bed.

"I can't believe he's gone" Emily was the first to speak,

"I never thought Kai would be the first to go," said Mariah,

"He was such a strong type of person," added Max

"Just maybe in a way death is a favor for Kai" spoke Kenny, all eyes were suddenly on him,

"Well what I mean is think about his grandfather and Boris always after him, now he can finally rest in peace" explained Kenny,

"I kind of see where you're coming from," said Emily,

"Well I don't, nothing is worth death" shot Tyson

"Tyson you really don't understand" Emily tried to reason with the dragon blader,

"There's nothing to understand, Kai's our friend and we still care for him, and he shouldn't have died" spoke the navy haired teen,

"Well maybe death was the best gift Kai could ever have" shot Emily staring to lose her temper,

"What? Look just because you don't care doesn't…." Tyson was cut off by Ray,

"Will you stop this, arguing will get us nowhere, where here to see Kai not to yell amongst ourselves!" Ray glared at Tyson and Emily, who suddenly became quite.

"Well I guess we haven't the slightest idea of what Kai's life was like," said Max,

"That's right you don't" shot Tala who had been leaning against one of the walls, pushing himself off the wall he walked over to the bed and getting one of the chairs sat down near the top of the bed,

"So explain?" asked Lee,

"I'm not sure of what Kai wouldn't want you to know so I'll just tell you the main points" said Tala,

"But Kai's dead now so what does it matter" Enrique cut in,

"I said, I'm not sure of what Kai wouldn't want you to know so I'm only telling you the main points" Tala shot back,

"Fine" mumbled the Italian,

"Anyways I guess I'll start from the beginning, I was born on the…"

"Wait where here to hear about Kai not you" shot Johnny as he cut the Russian off

"Well if you would shut up I can get on with it!" Tala yelled back, Johnny just glared at the red head,

"I was born on the 12th of March 1988 at 11:55pm. About five or six wards down Kai was born on the 12th of March 1988 at 11:55pm"

"Wow you two were born at the same time" Tyson cut in,

"I'm about 15 or so seconds older but that's not the point, our fathers had been best friends since high school. Kai and me grew up together, we were like brothers in every way but blood. Anyways when we were five Voltaire came and took Kai away, I never saw him for a year. When I turned six I was taken to the abbey, then a few days later I saw Kai there. We were trained to become ultimate bladers. The abbey workers were real harsh, you'd always get punished for the slightest thing wrong, beaten till you could no longer move. Then when we were thirteen they showed us Black Dranzer, I could tell that that black blade intrigued Kai. And so one night I saw Kai sneak out of the room we shared, I have no idea what he did after that but I assume he broke into one of the labs and tried to use Black Dranzer, but the power was too much and half the abbey was destroyed. That's where he got that scar from, Boris showed no mercy in punishing him. After that I hated him so I never really saw him again, I think that he may have run away but to where I'm not sure, I guess soon after he met you guys, then comes back just before the world finals and now this" once Tala had finished silence fell upon the room.

"So what about yours and Kai's parents didn't they care about you two going to the abbey?" Emily broke the silence with her question, the look on Tala's face suddenly changed from an emotionless one to a look of sadness, his blue orbs sparkled with tears which he was trying to hold back,

"Both mine and Kai's parents are dead" Tala's voice was just hearable, the others all gave a gasp of shock when they heard the answer,

"I'm sorry for asking," mumbled Emily.

Suddenly a blinding flash of red and black light filled the room, and out of nowhere Dranzer materialized,****

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Because your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

"Dranzer" the teens gasped at the mighty red and black phoenix standing before them, with a soft chirp she moved forwards as best she could to get as close to Kai as possible, the Bladebreakers plus Tala all stood up and moved out of the phoenixes way seeing as they were sitting closes to Kai and were slightly blocking the birds path. Dranzer settled herself near the top of the bed by Kai's head, arching her elegant neck she stared down at her master with sky blue eyes, and then closing her eyes she nudged Kai's head with her beak as if he were just sleeping.****

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Dranzer continued to nudge Kai, turning her head slightly, her right cheek brushed against his left, her warm red feathers were soft and silky. At the sight of the majestic red/black phoenix by her master's side Mariah began to cry again, crystal tears slid down her face. Hearing her sniffles Ray got up and walked over to the female blader, then wrapping his arms around her shoulders pulled her close to his body for comfort.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

Dranzer continually rubbed her head against Kai's, her long silky hair cascaded down her neck like liquid gold, and her red and black feathers shined in the light, with a soft chirp of longing she rested her head across Kai's chest.

"Dranzer can't you do anything?" asked Kenny breaking the silence,

"I can only heal someone, not bring them back from the dead" slowly a single crystal clear tear dropped from Dranzers sky blue orbs and slowly ran down her red-feathered cheek, dampening her soft feathers and turning them a slightly darker shade of red. Every now and then she would peer over at his face to see if maybe he were showing sighs of awakening.

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

The silence that had befallen upon the room was unnerving to some and they began to slightly fidget. Ray stood comforting Mariah and Max comforted Emily, the others either stood or sat quietly thinking of something to say. Some of the teens tried to get their mind off of the situation by focusing on other things around the room.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Dranzer still sat by Kai's side, her long tail feathers were wrapped around her body and her wings tucked neatly by her side. She still had her head across Kai's chest but would sometimes lift her head up to play with Kai's slate coloured hair as if she were unhappy with the way it just sat there in a mess.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

The thought of Kai being gone forever was finally starting to sink in, at first they didn't want to believe it they refused to, but seeing him there with Dranzer was more than enough proof, those that were trying to hold back their tears no longer could. Even Johnny who was never one of Kai's biggest fans was on the verge of crying, it took everything he had to hold back the tears that were staring to well up in his violet eyes.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

Dranzer pushed her body closer to the bed as she stretched her neck further across his torso, both of Kai's arms lay lifelessly by his sides, Dranzer used the tip of her beak to push Kai's right arm slightly, in the hopes that he would then start to wake and pat the soft downy feathers on the top of her head. She missed his touch dearly, his smooth skin would glide through her bright red feathers with ease. Her feathers soft to Kai's touch and his smooth skin to hers. She would become filled with joy whenever her master ruffled her feathers, tickling her slightly.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

_Dranzer _the phoenixes name echoed through the room, the others unsure stopped to look blankly around the room, while Dranzer stood up straight. With a nod and a small chirp blinding flashes of red and black light cut through the room. Once the lights faded away the teens looked over to see Dranzer and Black Dranzer had split,

"I didn't know you could still separate?" Lee broke the silence with a question, but the birds ignored him.

"Dranzer you know what must happen" Black Dranzer had a serious look on her face as she stared eye to eye with her counterpart. Dranzer rubbed her head up against Black Dranzer's then with a soft chirp turned to look at the teens that were looking a little confused.

* * *

Hope you liked, oh and the song was 'My Immortal' by 'Evanescence' really sad. And also when Tala told the others that brief story on Kai's past it's all made up, no one really knows what happened to Kai when he was younger so everyone makes up there own little ideas about what happened, just thought I might tell you.


	25. The Power of Darkness

**_Chapter 25: _****The Power of Darkness**

Dranzer stared over at the teens who were giving her a questioning gaze, they were unsure of what was about to happen.

"Umm Dranzer?" Ray spoke looking the phoenix in the eye wishing for her to tell them what Black Dranzer was on about.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Dranzer tilted her head back to watch Black Dranzer, with a nod from the black phoenix Dranzer faced the teens again,

"Dranzer what are you and Black Dranzer up to?" Lee looked from red beast to black then back to red, but Dranzer never answered the White Tigers leader. Gracefully Dranzer turned around to face Kai once more, then looking up at Black Dranzer another tear fell from her golden orbs,

"I will miss you" Dranzers once soothing clear voice was soft and croaky, she glanced down at her master before looking back up at Black Dranzer, then with a nod the fire bird took a step back.

"What's happening?" Tyson asked no one in particular,

Some of the teens who were sitting now stood up and came closer to Dranzer, everyone in the room was on the left side of the bed that held Kai while only Black Dranzer stood on the right side. With a final screech Black Dranzer spread her mighty wings, the tips of her feathers were pushed up against the walls seeing as she was too large to be in the room, then slowly dark black smoke lifted off of Black Dranzer's body as if she were about to catch fire, beams of dark light shone from Black Dranzer's wings, then her entire black body was engulfed by the eerie dark lights.

"What's happening?" shouted Mariah, the black lights where becoming too much and the teens had to hold their arms up to protect their faces from the lights engulfing the room they stood in. Slowly the lights died away, instantly looking over at Kai to make sure he was ok, they noticed a small black shape made of black light hovering above his chest, the shape was probably about the size of a basket ball but no where near the shape of one. It was shaped in the general form of a bird or in this case a phoenix. The small shape made some kind of whistling sound before it lunged forwards. As the lights touched Kai's chest or in this case right where his heart would be they spread over his body. Kai lay motionlessly on the white bed surrounded by an eerie black light, the dark lights rippled over and around his body like water, flashing the lights then grew darker again. Ray went to step forwards but was held back when Dranzer spread one of her wings, with a slight shove she pushed him back to rejoin the others who stood behind of next to her, never letting them get in front of her. Ray looked up at Dranzer with an odd look before his sight settled once again on the teen that lay on the hospital bed before him.

The pulsating black lights intensified, the teens all got and small shock of surprise when suddenly a short sharp sound was heard. Michael glance over at the heart monitor but still only saw a thin green line that lay horizontally across the screen. Without warning the same sound was heard again, and Michael could have swore that he saw a tiny bump in the green line on the screen of the heart monitor but wasn't entirely sure. Another loud sound was heard, which caught the attention of all the teens in the room, they instantly looked over at the heart monitor, which seemed to be the source of the sound. The teens got an instant shock when they saw the green line jump up then returned to a horizontal stance,

"No way" Lee was totally shocked at what he just saw,

"Did the heart monitor just move?" asked Max,

"I think so," answered Mariah,

"But that's impossible Kai's dead his heart wouldn't be making any type of movement" explained Kenny,

"Well it just did" spoke Tyson his mouth still wide open in shock,

Suddenly the green line took another leap upwards, then another, with each jump the line took a loud beep was heard.

"Is he actually alive" shouted Max in glee getting excited about what was happening,

"It most certainly looks it," answered Emily with a smile,

Suddenly the heart monitor went crazy, lines were jumping up and down all over the place in no type of rhythm. The short sharp beeps were staring to hurt the teens ears, Dranzer was getting curious about the condition of her master as lent forwards. With a sudden gasp Kai's chest lifted up slightly, then dropped back down. The black lights consuming his body suddenly vanished and the heart monitor stopped once again, a single green line lay across the screen.

"No what's happening, it stopped…why" Tyson was starting to panic unsure of why the heart monitor suddenly stopped again.

"I'm not sure, maybe the things broken" Emily tried to come up with an idea of what had just happened, but found no logical answer.

Again the short sound was heard, looking back over at the piece of machinery they found that it was now slowly beeping in time with that of a relaxed human heart, the thin green line jumping up to the top of the screen with each beat.

Besides the soft beeping sound complete silence had fallen upon the room, no one made a sound of moved in any way. Dranzer was the first, she hoped over to the bed and peered down at her master with golden eyes, looking down at Kai's face she found nothing had changed, his expression still void of any emotions even in his sleep.

"Umm does this mean he's alive" Johnny raised an eyebrow at the unimaginable thought, though he was happy to know that Kai was going to be ok.

"I think so," answered Robert

"I still don't see how it's possible but who cares, Kai's back!" shouted Kenny with a huge grin on his face,

The teens ran forwards and crowed around the bed, all eyes were focused on the face of a fifteen-year-old boy. A soft and almost unheard groan came from Kai, slowly his eyelids fluttered open revealing his dark crimson eyes. Everyone in the room was grinning, no one new how such a thing could happen but they didn't care as long as Kai was back that was all that matter to them. The Russian teens eyes were unfocused and he saw nothing but blurred shapes before him. But at the sight of someone with flaming red hair he realized whose presents he was in,

"Tala" Kai voice was soft and croaky just hearable but the blue eyed Russian new exactly what his life long friend had said and couldn't help but smile down at him,

"Where am I?" was the crimson eyed boys next words

"In the hospital" Tala replied,

"Why?" Kai's voice was shaky and he seemed a little unsure oh himself,

"Well after Dranzer defeated Slifer we brought you here," Tala answered,

"Dranzer" at hearing about his bit beast Kai suddenly began to look around the room for the large fire phoenix, a small smile crossed his lips when he caught sight of his loyal friend, Dranzer gave a soft chirp of happiness as she looked down at her masters face, slowly the fingers of Kai's right arm begun to twitch, slowly lifting his right arm he place it on Dranzer's head, the feeling of her silky feathers sent a loving warmth down his arm and flowed through his body. With another chirp Dranzer tilted her head to the side so Kai's hand now cupped her left cheek, the Russian ran his thumb backwards and forwards across her fluffy cheek feathers. Closing her golden eyes Dranzer seemed to fall under a trance as she enjoyed the touch of her master's smooth skin.

"Kai, how are you feeling?" asked Lee,

"Tied and weak" was his answer as he glanced over at the White Tigers Leader,

"We should leave and let him rest, I don't know what happened to bring him back from the dead but he's obviously tied, and we shouldn't be here keeping him awake like this" spoke Kenny,

"Yeah I guess," said Max,

"But the nurses think he's still dead, what if they come in and take him away" spoke Tyson,

"Well a few of you can stay to watch over him, you just have to keep it down" explained Emily,

"So who's going to stay?" asked Max looking round at the other teens,

"Well the Bladebreakers and Tala of course" spoke Oliver as if it were obvious which I guess it kind of was.

"Well ok" the teens all agreed, then getting up the White Tigers, All-Starz and Majestics left leaving the Bladebreakers and Tala alone in the room with Kai and Dranzer.

Dranzer gave Kai a comforting nuzzle as the teen slipped into a deep sleep, then the phoenix lay her head across the teens chest, just before he slipped away Kai placed a hand on Dranzers head scrunching her beautiful red feathers between his fingers. The Bladebreakers along with Tala set themselves up around the teen.

* * *

"Mr. Dickinson, Judy!" Both Emily and Mariah ran towards to two adults shouting their names, the boys all soon followed after,

"What's wrong?" asked Mr. Dickinson,

"You'll never guess what just happened" Emily was uncharacteristically jumping around the old man,

"Why is anything wrong" Mr. D was somewhat confused,

"It's Kai, he's alright" shouted Mariah in glee,

"But Kai's d..." Mr. Dickinson was hesitant in finishing off his sentence,

"No it was Black Dranzer, she did something, I don't know what but Kai's alive" Emily finally stopped moving around and stood still.

"It's true he's ok" the boys all came up from behind with friendly smiles,

"I don't understand, how can…" Mr. Dickinson and Judy were at a total shock,

"Neither do we but who cares as long as Kai's ok that's all that matters" said Lee,

"Well this is great" Mr. Dickinson was still confused but he new that the teens wouldn't lie to him especially with something like this.

"There's no logical explanation for this but I guess that no one knows the real extent to a bit beasts power" spoke Emily,

"Where are the Bladebreakers?" asked Judy looking around,

"Still with Kai of course" answered Oliver,

"Well why don't we go to the café and get something to eat," said Mr. Dickinson,

"Yeah sure" all the teens seemed excited about finally getting some food,

"Just don't let Tyson know where eating without him," laughed Lee as they begun their way down to the hospitals café.

* * *

"So Dranzer do you know what just happened?" asked Ray looking down at the phoenix, but the neko teen received no answer,

"Umm Dranzer?" Ray asked again, but still nothing,

"Is she asleep?" Max stood up and peered over at Dranzers face,

"She is, I didn't think bit beasts needed to sleep," replied Max with a laugh,

"Oh well I guess you got your answer then" spoke Tyson.

Tala lent forwards and placed a hand on Dranzers head, then softly began to caress her beautiful bright red feathers. Dranzer gave a soft chirp as she nuzzled her head deeper into Kai's chest. With a small smile Tala removed his hand and sat back in his seat.

"Well maybe when they wake up we'll finally get some answers," said Tyson,

"But do you think that even Kai or Dranzer know what happened?" asked Max,

"Well we'll find out when we ask wont we" replied Ray,

"What about Black Dranzer, where'd she go?" Max had plenty of questions,

"Who knows but honestly I'm glad she's gone, that phoenix can be real scary when she wants to be" said Tyson with a shiver,

"Well she is evil so I guess…" Ray trailed off,

"That's what I want to know, Black Dranzer is supposed to be evil, but she doesn't act it when around Dranzer or Kai for that matter, but she still has that darkness around her, you can hear it in her voice" said Tyson,

"I'll say," added Max,

"But has Black Dranzer actually become good or is all just an act, is there some kind of purpose behind it, I mean what's she got up her sleeve" Ray was acting very serious,

"Sleeve?" Tyson had a confused look on is face,

"You know what I mean Tyson," said Ray narrowing his eyes at the dragon blader.

"Sorry" mumbled Tyson, getting themselves comfortable the five teens sat back ready for the long wait, they had no idea how long Kai was going to sleep for or how much rest he needed to regain his strength.

* * *

Down at the café the White Tigers, All-Starz, Majestics, Mr. Dickinson and Judy sat around a large table, all kinds of different foods were scattered across the table with the teens taking a little bit of everything. Then a tall man in a black suit came up behind them, turning the teens along with the two adults looked up at the man with a questioning gaze,

"I'm here to talk with Kai Hiwatari" was all the man said.

* * *

There you go another chapter down, and I know it was kind of stupid to have Kai come back to life, but hey we can't have our favourite character gone forever, I mean what would Beyblade be without Kai, …nothing. And also what Black Dranzer did will play a part in the future. Anyways bye for now, oh and don't forget to review.


	26. An Awakening

**_Chapter 26: _****An Awakening__**

"I'm here to talk with Kai Hiwatari" was all the man said,

"Ah well he's still resting at the moment, so no one is to see him for now" said Mr. Dickinson,

"Well this is very urgent" spoke the tall man,

"I'm sorry but it will have to wait, if you want I'm sure one of the Bladebreakers will tell Kai what you wanted him for" Mr. D said,

"No I must talk with Master Kai at once" shot the man,

"Well you will not be seeing him till he has rested" Mr. Dickinson shot back standing up, with a growl the man turned on his heels and left the café.

"I wonder what he wants?" Michael asked no one in particular,

"Who knows, but I wonder who he works for though, remember he said 'Master Kai', as in maybe he works for Voltaire" spoke Emily,

"You may be right," said Judy who seemed to be lost in thought at the moment,

"But I still want to know why he seemed so desperate to see Kai" Michael said again.

* * *

"How long you think till he wakes?" asked Tyson looking round at the others,

"Good question, I guess…well, maybe…I got no clue," sighed Kenny,

"All we can do is wait" came Tala's voice

"He may be out for sometime" came the sweet sound of Dranzer as she nuzzled Kai's face,

"Hey umm Dranzer?" asked Tyson not looking to sure of himself,

"Yes" the phoenix looked up at Tyson

"Well it's about Black Dranzer"

"Oh and what is it you want to know"

"Well isn't she supposed to be evil"" came the odd question from Tyson

"I wouldn't call her evil, but well it's hard you see a long time ago myself and Black Dranzer were joined, just like what we can do now, but unable to split again. And then when Kai went to the abbey and they got their hands on me well they started doing all kinds of weird things. They new that like all things there's a good and a bad side, Black Dranzer being the bad. They figured that if they got rid of the good side that's me then they would have the most powerful bit beast ever, pure evil. Which I guess in a way they got their dream, after we were separated Boris gave me back to Kai, but of course being so young he had no idea that I was now no where near as powerful as I was before. They kept Black Dranzer in the labs doing experiments to her, making her more powerful and evil. When Kai went back to the abbey they gave him Black Dranzer who had now been dubbed the most powerful bit beast in the world. So yes I guess she is supposed to be evil, but you must understand that her element his darkness now that doesn't necessarily mean she's evil or will stay evil forever, for if she was then why would she have helped me so much" Dranzer explained,

"Yeah well she acts nice around you and Kai but towards the rest of us…" Tyson trailed off,

"If that's the way you see it then Black Dranzer and Kai are exactly the same"

"They are?" Tyson was confused,

"You said that Black Dranzer must be evil because she's mean to you, well my master is mean to you does that mean he's evil in your eyes as well"

"It's not really the same thing…"

"Yes it is?" shot Dranzer making Tyson jump,

"Kai is nice to me to Black Dranzer and to Tala, but blocks the rest of you out, it's the same with Black Dranzer it will just take time for her to get use to you" explained Dranzer,

"Yeah but…oh I don't know" Tyson gave a sigh as he leant back in his seat,

"I doesn't matter now she's gone," mumbled Dranzer with a saddened look,

"Wha?" Ray sat up and looked over at the phoenix,

"She gave her life to Kai" was the firebirds simple answer,

"She did?" Max was also starting to loss it, but the phoenix ignored them and continued tending to her master giving him extra warmth and comfort by snuggling up to him. Silence once again fell upon the room.

* * *

QUITE SOME HOURS LATER

Kai still lay asleep on the bed, with Dranzer resting her head over his chest, Tala was sitting next to the bed with his head and upper body resting on the mattress, he too had fallen asleep awhile ago. Kenny and Ray still sat in the room, Ray half asleep in his chair while Kenny was having a soft conversation with Dizzi hoping not to disturbed the resting teens, Tyson and Max had left some time ago to get something to eat and hadn't yet returned. A soft groan escaped Kai's lips as his eyes fluttered open, upon hearing the sound Dranzer lifted her head to peer down at her Master, while Ray suddenly sat up straight, Kenny and Dizzi stopped their conversation to look up, well Kenny did.

"Dranzer" whispered Kai when he caught sight of the large majestic phoenix leaning over him,

"Kai" Dranzer spoke softly in a sweet voice, playing with his slate hair,

"Tala" Kai's voice was getting slightly louder as he looked down at the sleeping teen,

Just then the door opened and the other beyblade teams stepped in,

"Hey Kai you're awake" said Tyson when he spotted Kai,

"How do you feel now?" asked Mariah,

"Much better" was the teen's answer as he sat up and leant against the bed rest, from the movement of the bed Tala began to wake,

"Hey" Kai greeted Tala looking down into his ice blue eyes,

"You're awake" Tala suddenly spoke it only seemed to just click that Kai was now up,

"Uh yeah" Kai gave Tala an odd look, stretching out a little Tala sat up in his chair,

"Feel better?" asked Tala, Kai just gave a nod,

"So umm Kai you…" Tyson was suddenly cut off by a knock at the door,

"I wonder who that is?" Michael asked himself as he opened the door,

Standing at the door was a tall man in a black suite,

"Hey you again" shot Lee,

"I'm here to see Kai Hiwatari," said the man,

"Yeah" Kai raised an eyebrow at this,

Stepping forwards the man came in and placed a large orange envelope in front of Kai before leaving, Kai just stared down at it with a puzzled look, shrugging Kai picked up the envelope and began to open it, as he did so a small black mobile phone dropped out onto his lap, frowning down at the phone Kai picked it up, a sudden ring from the phone gave most of the teens in the room a shock, pushing the talk button Kai placed the phone to his ear,

"Hello?" he asked

"Well hello Kai" came the voice on the other end

"What do you want!" shot Kai as he narrowed his eyes,

"Just to have a little talk with my grandson that's all" came the reply

"Well make it quick I don't have time for this" Kai snapped back,

"Of course you do" the dark voice spoke,

"What would you know?" Kai glared down at the envelope still in his hands,

"A lot seeing as I'm your grandfather,"

"Yeah whatever, look have you got something important to tell me or did you just want to chat"

"Kai who is it?" asked Tala,

"Shsss" Kai hissed back,

"I actually wanted a word with you about the abbey?" asked the voice (I think you all know it's Voltaire)

"What makes you think I know anything about that?"

"Kai who are you talking to?" Tala urged again, but got no response,

"KAI!" Tala snapped,

"Shut up!" Kai shot back at the red head,

"Kai who are you talking with?" Voltaire asked on the other line,

"It's just Tala" came Kai's response,

"Well back to the abbey, you where there not to long ago" said Voltaire,

"Yeah so, you would have a better idea than me," replied Kai,

"Yes there's only one problem"

"What's that?" asked Kai,

"I can't exactly get any information on what's happened in the past few hours" Voltaire didn't seem too happy,

"Why…Where are you?" Kai was getting a little interested,

"In jail, along with Boris" Voltaire growled, at that Kai couldn't help but smile

"Tyuryaga, lyubvI te-byA" (Jail, about time) Kai laughed

The others all raised an eyebrow when Kai stared speaking Russian,

"What, who?" Tala seemed shock to hear that someone was in jail,

"Oh, wait you're talking to him" Tala finally realized who Kai was speaking to,

"Kai hang up," snapped Tala,

"Zacroy rot!" (Shut up) Kai snapped back,

"Kai!" Tala shot

"Tala!" Kai shot back mocking the red head

"I don't find it funny Kai" Voltaire replied

"Harasho ya est" (Well I do) Kai responded with a smirk

"I still what to know about the abbey?" Voltaire asked again,

"E-to poehala" (It's gone) came Kai's simple answer,

"Shit" replied Voltaire

"Da" (Yeah) Kai smirked back mocking the old man,

"Fine argh I have to go"

"Paka" (Bye-bye) Kai continued to tease Voltaire, with a final smirk Kai hung up the phone then chucked it aside,

"Kai why were you talking to him?" Tala glared at Kai,

"Because, look don't tell me who I can talk to" snapped Kai,

Tala narrowed his eyes before turning his head,

"Lets see" Kai softly spoke to himself as he picked up the envelope again, this time two pieces of paper fell out, one a small rectangular piece folded in half and the other a bunch of A4 sheets stapled to together. Opening the folded up piece he read the letter to himself,

"Hey cool," he mumbled before placing it down beside him, then flicking through the pages that were stapled he read a few of the lines, once he'd gone through them a smirk crossed his lips,

"What?" asked Tala looking up at Kai, Kai handed the pages to Tala while he leant over and picked up the mobile phone he just recently chucked aside,

"Hey sweet" Tala smiled as he looked up at Kai,

"'Bout time ha" Kai smile back down as he began dialing numbers into the phone,

"Hey what's going on?" asked Tyson

"Never mind" answered Tala,

"But…"

"Shut up" snapped Kai as the person on the other line answered

"Hello" Kai spoke

"Why that sounds like Master Kai" came the voice on the other end,

"Yeah it is, look can you bring the car over to pick us up?" asked Kai,

"Most certainly" replied the voice,

"Where at the hospital" Kai added,

"What ever for?"

"Long story, well see ya" Kai hung up again then placed the phone beside him again,

"Come on" said Kai as he got out of the bed

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Tyson,

Kai just turned and sent a full on glare at the younger boy,

"Sorry I asked," mumbled Tyson,

Dranzer returned to her blade and the others followed Kai out of the room, when they reached the waiting room they sat down again.

"Kai how are you?" asked Mr. Dickinson when he caught sight of the teens,

"Yeah good" he answered, Tala gave a chuckle as he continued ready the long list of words written on the pieces of paper,

Kai smirked as he took the paper from Tala's hands,

"We'll have fun" Tala smirked,

"What's on the paper anyways?" asked Ray,

"Just a list of everything I now own," said Kai,

"Huh?"

"My grandfathers in jail now, so everything he owns goes to me," Kai explained,

"Hey that's cool," replied Lee,

"Master Kai" came a voice, looking behind him Kai saw a young man wearing a black suite with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey" Kai greeted, him and Tala followed the young man to the hospital doors till Kai stopped,

"You lot coming?" he asked,

"Yeah" the teens replied running after Kai and Tala.

Stepping out into the light of the sun the teens saw a long black limo parked outside the hospital, walking forwards the man opened one of the doors,

"Where to Master Kai?" he asked as Kai got into the limo followed by the others,

"Back to the hotel," was his answer,

"Right away" with that the man started up the limo and drove off.

"I guess they're going with Kai then" spoke Judy as she and Mr. Dickinson watched the black limo drive off with the teens.

* * *

There we go, almost finished, only a few more chapters to go till I'm done, oh and again I'm not sure if all those Russian words were correct or not but I did my best.


	27. Unlocking The Past

Sorry about Kai acting a bit out of character last chapter but there wasn't really much that I could do, he'll also act a little different it the next few chapters as well. A really big thank you to everyone that's ever reviewed my story, I love you all so much. Well enough talk from me lets just get on with the story.

****

**_Chapter 27: _****Unlocking the Past**

The long black limo pulled up in front of the hotel the Bladebreakers were staying at, getting out the teens made their way up to the room, upon reaching their hotel Kai went into the room he shared with Ray to get changed. Stepping back out a few minutes later he was back to wearing his black tank top, dark blue cargo pants, red arm guards and white scarf. The teens all sat around the large table that was placed in the room,

"Alright Kai…Tala you two have a lot of explaining to do?" asked Robert looking from one teen to the other,

"Mm hmm." The two nodded before thinking of where to start, Kai began first,

"Well myself and Tala were both born on the 12th of March 1988, I lived with my parents…"

"And I with mine" Tala cut in

"Tala would always come over, we'd spend the days beyblading, going down to the park and just having fun" Kai started up again

"Well until Matthew came along," Tala added in "He was this kid a few years older than Kai and me and he enjoyed picking on us"

"A little too much really, sometimes I felt as though he would go out of his way just to find us," Kai explained,

"Well anyways one day when I was at the park I met up with Matthew and again it was the same thing, he would tease me then we'd battle and I'd finish up with a trashed blade, that's when I first met my grandfather, only he wasn't as nice as I'd always thought, when he saw me lose and then do nothing about it he came over and decided to teach me a lesson,"

"Only Voltaire's lessons always involved pain," Tala added in before letting Kai continue,

"Yeah well after my grandfather knocked me to the ground I got up and ran back home, I never bothered to answer my mother or father when they asked what was wrong I just went to my room and shut everyone out. Then a few minutes later I head yelling from down stairs, curious I went to check it out, I saw my father arguing with the man I would come to loath, my grandfather, I didn't know quite what they were talking about but I knew it had something to do with me. I remember hearing my grandfather say something about me going to some training facility where I'd be trained to become stronger, but my father had none of it. So to cut a long story shot the next day is when I got Dranzer 2nd of March, it was an early birthday present, my father said that she would increase the power of my blade, so naturally I couldn't wait to try it out, I went and rang Tala to see if he could come over, but when Tala answered the phone he didn't sound too happy" Kai stopped to let Tala continue,

"I had just found out that my father had been murdered, sometime last night, my mother was really upset about it as was I, but what we didn't know was that would be the beginning of all hell" Tala stopped and Kai started again,

"Three days later on the 5th I woke up in the morning and ran down stairs to greet my mother, only she never answered my calls, then as I entered the living room I got the shock of my life, there lying on the floor covered in blood was my mother, she had been murdered only no one new what had happened, but as you all heard it was Boris that killed her" Kai looked as though he was on the verge of tears, but the look in his eyes was totally void less like he wasn't even there,

"Three days after that my mother was killed, I found her in the backyard, the grass still stained red with her blood," Tala too was trying his best not to cry,

"Two day later my father went to court, he had heard that a man named Boris was now going to look after Tala, seeing as he now had no other relatives…"

"My father was an only child and my mother was an orphan, so I had no one" commented Tala,

"My father was a lawyer and was determine to get custody of Tala, he'd heard that Boris had been charged for child abuse some years before, but unfortunately my father lost the case, and Tala was sent to go live with Boris" Kai paused for a moment "The next day I was forced to watch my father die, beaten till the last breath left his body, I couldn't believe the amount of blood covering the floor, and I thought that waking up to find my mother dead was bad enough, but watching my grandfather kill his own son that just broke me, I couldn't believe my eyes, I had to dreaming, I just wanted to break down in tears and run away, but when ever I made an attempted to leave my grandfather would stop me. After they took my father's body away my grandfather then started to beat me up, at first I though he was going to kill me as well but he soon stopped, and that's when he gave me the scars on my face, they're actually more like tattoos really but they weren't done the way a normal tattoo would be, my grandfather caused me the most pain possible, they're there to remind me that I'm now under his control that I will always have to do what he tells me, well that's when I was taken to live with him" Kai lowered his sight to look at the table,

"When we were six we were taken to the abbey to train" Tala began, "They were harsh, you'd get punished for the slightest thing wrong, and there was always vigorous training to be done, sometimes even if you didn't do anything wrong they would still beat you, just for the fun of it and to remind you that they were boss" again Tala paused to let Kai continue on,

"You'd get dragged into a room were they would beat the crap out of you, then just leave you there to suffer, only if you were about to die would they take any notice of you, send you down to the first aid ward, but soon after healing they would normally beat you again"

"They loved the sound of your tortured screams as they bashed you around, inflicting the most amount of pain humanely possible. We were taught to block our emotion, that they were weak, only the determination to win was aloud in the abbey" Tala had continued on when Kai stopped,

"So we soon learned to block our emotion, in fact be became void of them, no longer were we normal, never feeling anything, like zombies just doing what we were told. Then when we were thirteen they showed us Black Dranzer, I couldn't believe how awesome that blade was, I wanted it and bad. So that night I snuck out of the room we shared…"

"I should have tried to stop him but for some reason didn't"

"It wasn't really that hard for me to break in and get Black Dranzer, but when I tried to use her well that's when everything back fired, she was far too powerful and ended up destroying half the abbey"

"When the abbey began to collapse five people were killed, two were abbey workers, and three kids, one Boris's son, another a friend of mine and the third was well I don't know, After that I never spoke to Kai again. All the children in the abbey even me thought Kai got special treatment, just because of who his grandfather was, only we had no idea that Kai was actually treated worse than anyone else"

"My grandfather and Boris expected a lot from me, so when I didn't perform to there expectation I was beaten for it, and my grandfather was most unhappy with the little stunt I pulled with Black Dranzer so a few days later I was punished, beaten until I lost consciousness, when I regained it I found myself hanging from the roof of the punishment room, shackles around my wrists, Boris came in and landed a few bows, then pulled out this blade, a large double edge sword. He thrust it threw my left shoulder, then drew the tip diagonally down my back, and stabbed me again…"

"So that's how you got that scar on your back" Michael cut in,

"Yeah, well a few days later I had had it, fed up with all the beatings so I decided to try and escape. I'm still not sure how I pulled it off but I did, I just wonder the streets for days. I figured that I was going to die in the streets of Moscow but then one day my grandfather found me, taking me back to his mansion I stayed with him again, he never mentioned anything about the abbey, but he did keep up the harsh training. When I turned fourteen we went down to Japan where I entered the tournament and became champion, then the next year I met Tyson"

"Wow, ruff life" spoke Steven,

"Hey look what I found," piped up Kenny,

"What?" asked Tyson

"Listen to this…It was a sad day to here about the death of Mark Hiwatari, his beaten and bloody body was found in an alleyway near Main street on the 11th March 1993, no one knows what happened, but police suggest that he was beaten up by some street thugs then left to die. The lawyer had been to a court case the day before, trying to win custody of a young four year old boy named Tala Richard Ivanor who was now an orphan since the death of his mother Courtney who was murdered on the 8th March 1993, and his father Patrick who was murdered only 8 days before hand, who also was best friends with Mark, sadly Mark lost the case and so the young boy Tala was sent to live with a man named Boris Bolkov, who had been charged for child abuse some years earlier. To make matters worse Mark's wife Lily Hiwatari was found dead in the living room by their four year old son Kai Alexander Hiwatari, it seems that someone had broken in and murdered the young lady in the early hours of the morning. But things don't stop there, it seems that Kai's cousin Chris Hiwatari had died on the 23rd July 1990, plus both Anthony Hiwatari who was Marks brother and Melissa Morioka - Marks sister in law were killed in a car crash on the 2nd January 1991. Madison Hiwatari who was Marks mother was found in some bushes by a river, she had been shot countless times in the chest and then last of all was Geoffrey Zuvela who was Lilys father, he had been found dead in his kitchen, they later learned out that he'd been poisoned. So it seems that in the last four years things have not been good for the Hiwatari family, members being killed everywhere. Police have yet to figure out why the family has been targeted but some people suggested that someone is after their large stack of money, and if that's the case then young Kai Hiwatari will need to go to a good home. The last member of the Hiwatari family is Voltaire Hiwatari, young Kai's grandfather. Kai will be sent off to live with his grandfather in the next couple of days, now lets just hope that nothing else happens to the poor boy" Kenny read them a news article from a paper back in 1993.

"Wow it seems that your family was pretty much killed off," said Michael looking over at Kai,

"Mmmm" Kai slowly nodded his head

"But why though, was it really the money someone wanted" spoke Emily,

"No it was me" cut Kai in,

"Huh?" Olive stared over at Kai

"What do you mean Kai?" asked Eddy

"No one was after the family money, my grandfather and Boris were the ones that caused all those deaths, and they did it so that when my mother and father were killed I would have no one else to go to but him" Kai explained,

"I see, that's real harsh," said Enrique,

"Yeah well that's the way my grandfather thinks"

"And I guess that's the same reason why they killed Tala's parents?" asked Mariah,

"Yep, I had no one else so Boris offered to take care of me, being so young I had no choice in the matter, plus when I first saw Boris he didn't seem that bad" spoke Tala,

"We were soon proved wrong," said Kai looking up at the others,

"Hey, I get it now, those poems were about your life in the abbey" Tyson suddenly spoke,

"Huh, what poems? Wait you read those poems" Kai growled glaring at the younger boy,

"What are umm, hehehe" Tyson had a sheepish grin on his face,

"TYSON I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kai shouted as he stood up and ran over to Tyson, but before he reached the dragon blader he had already run off trying to get away from an angry Kai,

"AHHHH, WAIT NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, IT WAS THE OTHERS AS WELL, KENNY READ THEM OUT!" Tyson tried to make Kai stop chasing him, the two were running around the room, jumping over furniture and other obstacles,

"Who ever knew Tyson could move so fast," commented Michael,

"He can when he needs to," said Max laughing at Tyson as he was still being chased by Kai,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF, YOU'RE THE MOST UNTRUSTWORTHILY PERSON I'VE EVER KNOWN!" Kai shouted as he almost caught Tyson, but the younger boys quickly jumped over the couch to miss being caught,

"KAI!" shouted Tala,

"WHAT!" snapped Kai he stopped to glare daggers at Tala,

"Just leave him, he's not worth it, besides if you caught him what would you do?" the red head asked

"What kind of a question is that, bash the shit out of him" Kai was still glaring harshly at Tala but the teen didn't seem to notice, Tyson was now hiding behind Ray's chair, breathing heavily from being out of breath.

"That wont accomplish anything, besides the past is the past, beating him up won't change anything" Tala had a good point

"So, it'll make me feel better" Kai added, with a sigh Tala stood up and walked over to his friend who looked kind of stupid standing in the middle of the room, coming face to face with Kai Tala placed both hands of the slate haired teens shoulders,

"Look Kai, I know it would make you feel better, and I must admit it would be cool to watch Tyson get beat up but still, you know it's not right" Tala spoke so only Kai could hear him

"Alright who are you and what have you done with the real Tala?" Kai asked as he cocked an eyebrow, Tala stopped and thought for moment then replied with,

"You're right," Tala paused for another moment "Ok you go left and I'll cut off his escape from the right," he spoke with a smile,

"That's more like it" Kai replied with a smirk,

The others were watching the two closing wounding what they were talking about, then Tala moved off to the right, like he was going to sit down, while Kai walked off to the left, at first they thought he was going to walk out the door but soon changed directions, and was heading towards the table near where Tyson was crouched behind Ray.

"Uh oh" Tyson new what was coming so getting up he ran off to his right only to bump into Tala,

"AAAAHHHH!" Tyson screamed at the top of his lungs as he struggled in Tala's iron like grip, Tala just raised his eyebrows at Tyson's stupid behavior, but then again he was going to get the beating of his life when Kai got his hands on the younger teen. With an evil smirk Kai walked forwards, but just as he was about to reach Tyson something pulled back on his scarf,

"What the?" stopping he looked over his shoulder to see Ray holding him back,

"Ray what are you doing!" snapped Kai glaring at Ray

"Kai don't, we didn't know what was in that book, we were just curious that's all, I know that Tyson as well as me, Max and Kenny are sorry for going through your belongings, and that we shouldn't have done it in the first place, it'll never happen again I promise. Just please don't bash up Tyson, he doesn't know any better you know that." Ray pleaded to Kai, trying to make Kai realized that he shouldn't beat up Tyson no matter how much he wants to

"Fine" Kai replied with a sigh as he sat back down, "Spoil my fun" he muttered afterwards

"I'll get you one day though Tyson" Kai shot a glare over to Tyson who was still struggling in Tala's grip

"Awww" Tala was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see Tyson get bashed by Kai, letting go of a struggling Tyson Tala sat back down,

"That was close," sighed Tyson as he sat down too.

"Well why don't we go for a nice walk" suggested Emily,

"Yeah sure why not" said Lee as he stood,

"Come on guys" said Michael as he too stood up.

Soon the rest of the teens were standing as well, then walking from the hotel made their way down to a park for some fresh air.

* * *

Sorry that chapter was kind of short, but I'm sad to say that the next one is the last. Well still please review. Oh and I went back and redid some of my chapters, mainly just spelling mistakes, but I did add in a few new things, it's entirely up to you weather you go back and read all the chapters again, it wont make a difference to the plot, but yeah, just thought I might tell you.


	28. Going Back

: Sorry this is the last chapter:

****

**_Chapter 28:_**** Going Back**

The Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All-Starz and Majestics along with Tala walked down the streets of Moscow chatting to one another, they weren't to sure of where they were going but just wanted to be out in the fresh air. They walked for about an hour or so before they reached a large park, there weren't too many people there compared to the other parks, so the teens decided to rest for a while. Sitting down on a park bench they enjoyed the scenery around them,

"Wow look at that tree, someone must have been beaten pretty badly in a beybattle" commented Michael when he caught sight of a large tree with a big dent in it and cracks forming around it,

"Well it might not have been" said Ray,

"I don't know Ray, what else is there that could make a whole like that in a tree" spoke Kenny,

"True" nodded Ray,

Hearing the conversation Kai looked over at the tree, and got a shock when he saw the large dent,

"Looks familiar ha," whispered Tala,

"Yeah, kind a scary actually" Kai whispered back,

"You don't think that this is the same park do you?" Tala asked back,

**FLASHBACK**

_Two young boys stood opposite each other, one about four years old with two toned blue hair and dark crimson eyes, while the other was a few years older with black hair and chocolate brown eyes, the brown eyed kid held a sly smirk while the other crimson eyed boy was looking somewhat unsure of himself. Spinning about in the beyblade dish that was between them was a dark red beyblade along with a light navy blue one._

_"Face it Kai, you'll never be able to beat me" mocked the raven haired boy, a small Kai only responded with a glare, though it was nothing compared to the one he could give now._

_"You're pathetic and don't deserve a beyblade" the other boy continued to tease the small version of Kai. Trying his best to ignore the continues curses the four year old Kai concentrated on the battle. 'I wont lose to Matthew again' the small crimson-eyed boy thought to himself still watching the battle intently._

_"Now you lose" shot Matthew as his dark red blade shot forwards into Kai's, crashing right into Kai's beyblade the red one sent the blue flying, soaring threw the air at an incredible speed the navy blue blade smashed into a nearby tree leaving a large dent in it's surface before the small beyblade shattered falling to the ground in hundreds of tiny pieces. _

_"No…No not again" gasped the young Kai as he stared in shock at his ruined beyblade. Matthew and his friends just cracked up laughing mocking Kai further as tears began to well up in his dark crimson orbs._

_"You actually thought that you'd stand a chance against me, stupid little brat" spat Matthew as he pushed past Kai knocking the smaller boy to the ground with a thud._

**END FLASHBACK**

"I think it is" Kai answered in a soft voice so only Tala could here,

"Well that means…" but before Tala could finish his sentence Kai stood up and ran off,

"HEY KAI WAIT!" Tala shouted as he got up and ran after his friend

"Tala, Kai…WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" the others soon followed after.

They soon found themselves out of the park and running down a street, most of the houses were very beautiful tall two story buildings, finally Kai stopped running when he reached a large house, it was a two story like most of the others with a beautiful pearly white fence surrounding the property,

"Kai…" Tala panted when he finally caught up and stopped beside the other Russian,

"Kai…Tala" the others soon caught up as well,

"What was the rush?" Tyson asked between breathes,

But the teen just ignored him, and continued to stare up at the house before him,

"Kai?" Ray called but received no answer again, hearing foot steps Kai looked to his right and saw a middle aged man walking by himself along the path,

"Umm excuse me?" Kai ran up to the man,

"Yes how can I help you?" the man seemed very polite

"Yeah umm do you know who lives in that house?" Kai pointed to the building he had been staring at only moments ago,

"Oh no ones lived there since the Hiwatari family died," replied the man, when the others heard this they couldn't help but gasp

"Thank you" spoke Kai as he turned round and headed back towards the others,

"This was the house you lived in?" asked Lee, Kai's reply was a nod,

"Wow nice" Max seemed impressed,

"You think this place is good, you should check out some of the others," laughed Tala,

"I suppose that it would do for living in" spoke Robert, thinking that the house wasn't much compared to his castle, Tala glared daggers at Robert for his comment,

"Come on" Kai mumbled stepping forwards he walked through the already open gates with the others following close behind,

"Hey Kai" called Tala who stood in the garden,

"What?" Kai asked walking over, with the others following,

"Look familiar?" Tala held a red cracked beyblade in his hand, it looked as though it had been berried in the sand for years,

"Hey my beyblade…well was" Kai took the blade from Tala and looked it over,

"I guess you never found it after our battle ha" smirked Tala,

"Yeah I searched for days but then dad brought me anther one so it didn't matter" Kai smiled back at his friend before he dropped the blade back in the dirt,

"Lets see if we can get inside the house" spoke Tala as he stepped past Kai,

Tala walked up to the front door and looked it up and down, the others stood a few feet behind him waiting to see what the teen would do about trying to open the door, making his decision Tala lunged forwards into the door trying to push it open with his body weight, when the others saw this they sweat dropped even Kai who stood at the front of the group, seeing the door hadn't budged Tala tried again,

"Tala!" Kai shot trying to get the red heads attention but failed to as he lunged at the door for a third time,

"TALA!" Kai yelled walking forwards,

"What!" snapped Tala stopping to look at Kai,

"It's not locked" spoke the teen grasping the handle and pushing it open,

"Well you could have said something," growled Tala as he watched Kai step into the house,

"I tried" Kai narrowed his eyes at the other Russian, at his answer Tala glared back at Kai, the others couldn't help but laugh at the two as they followed them inside the house.

"Wow it looks real nice" Max was the first to speak as they stepped inside, the place was covered in dust but all the furniture was still looking new, nothing had been damaged or moved since the death of Kai's parents,

"Yeah it's beautiful," mumbled Mariah as she gazed around the house.

When they first stepped through the door they were standing in the main living room, plush cream carpet covered the floor, in front of them was a large mahogany couch, with two smaller couches on either side, a medium sized coffee table was set just in front of the couch, a magazine from years ago was still lying in the center of the table along with a TV remote and a small box of tissues. Across from the couches much more to the left was a large TV screen, and to the right of the TV was a mantelpiece with photo frames placed across it, just under the shelf was a large fire place, burn pieces of wood still lay there never moved away after being used.

"Wow Kai your mother was really pretty" spoke Mariah as she held a photo in her hands, standing by the mantelpiece she had been looking at the pictures,

"Yeah she was" mumbled Kai as he walked over to have a look, in the center of the frame was a photo of a beautiful young woman, she had long waist length dark blue hair with dark violet eyes, she wore a white tank top with black cargo pants.

"Ah I see where you get your good looks from," added Emily as she stood staring at a picture of a young man with black hair and crimson eyes,

"Huh?" looking up Kai gave Emily a look of confusion

"What, well you father does look kind of handsome, for his age" she added in looking up at Kai, the other teens were also glancing at all the photos placed across the mantelpiece or just surveying the room,

"Oh how cute!" squeaked Mariah, all the boys plus Emily looked up at the pink haired girl,

"What is it?" asked Tyson running over,

"A picture of Kai when he was younger" giggled the neko girl,

"Wha?" the others all sweat dropped at this, excepted for Emily who made her way over to look at the photo,

"Aww he looks adorable, what happened?" joked Emily looking from the photo to Kai, narrowing his eyes Kai snatched the photo away and placed it back on the shelf face down. Turning on his heals Kai left the room heading for the kitchen, the others all followed soon after.

They didn't spend much time in the kitchen, not really much to look at really, unless you're Tyson that is, he kept trying to get into the cupboards to see if any of the food wasn't out of date not that he really cared, when you're Tyson food is food and he'll eat anything.

Moving down the hall they made their way up the stairs and to the second floor, five doors were placed on the second level. One Kai's room, his parent's room, a bathroom, spare room and a study or small office. Not bothering about the others Kai went straight to his room, opening the door he and the others stepped in.

Light blue walls, royal blue curtains, and pale blue carpet it seemed as though the room had a blue sort of theme going. A large queen size bed was pushed up again the right wall, the white blankets still covering the mattress, next to the bed was a large desk, a small lamp and a clock along with some paper and pencils lay scattered across the once highly polished surface, to the left across from the bed was a medium sized TV set, and rear that were a set of draws all of Kai's clothes still there only a lot smaller. The boys stood gazing around the room while Mariah and Emily checked things out, walking over to the draws they pulled one out,

"Aww how sweet, they're so small," giggled Mariah as she held up a small black top, growling Kai walked over and snatched the shirt away then stuffed it back in the draws,

"Do you have to get into everything," he snapped glaring at the girls, the two female bladers thought for a moment before replying, "Yes" they seemed quite amused and kept large smiles on their faces, while Kai just growled deeper in his throat. Suddenly the sound of static could be hear, turning round Kai saw Michael holding a TV remote while standing near the screen, seeing as he wasn't getting a good picture he just mumbled something before turning it back off.

"Are we here for a reason or just to look around?" asked Johnny not looking to slightest bit happy,

"Just to look," replied Kai, turning round he left the room,

"He doesn't like staying in one room for too long does he" spoke Eddy as he and the other teens followed Kai. They made their way back down the stairs and along the corridors, till they reached two doors, one lead to the back yard while the other lead off into another room. Opening one of the door the teens found themselves standing in a small beyblade area, four or five medium sized beyblade dishes were placed about the room, along with a large table that had spare beyblade parts scattered across it.

"Wow, this is way cool" spoke Tyson looking around the room in amazement, the first to move was Tala, walking over to the table he looked at the spare parts, Kai soon followed over.

"Hey does anyone know the time?" Lee asked no one in particular,

"Yeah it's 4pm," answered Kenny

"We've been hear for awhile huh" spoke Oliver

"Oh I just remembered something" Lee spoke again

"What?" asked Ray,

"Our flight back home is tonight," he answered

"What" Max looked over at the White Tigers leader,

"Yeah" Lee mumbled,

"I guess it's about time we all left Russia then ha, we've been here for a while" spoke Enrique,

"Yeah, hey Kai you ready to leave?" asked Emily

"Yeah" mumbled the slate haired teen,

"Come on" Tala spoke softly as he and the others left the house, closing the front door behind them. As they left Kai turned round one last time to look at the beautiful house he had spent the first five years of his life in.

"Kai come on," whispered Tala as he placed a hand on Kai's shoulder, with a sigh the two teens continued walking, lagging behind in the large group of teenagers.

"I hope you know where you're going?" asked Michael looking over at Tyson, who was at the front of the group leading the others back to the hotel,

"Of course I do," replied Tyson glancing back at the leader of the All-Starz,

"Are you sure Tyson" added in Lee looking around his surroundings,

"NO!" sighed Tyson stopping,

"Argh where back where we started" shot Johnny, and sure enough the large group was back at the park,

"Tyson you were leading us around in a circle" shot Mariah,

"Sorry guys" mumbled Tyson as he dropped his sight to the ground,

"Kai and Tala should be leading not you" snapped Emily, it was clear that everyone was not happy with Tyson for taking them on a long walk to end up no where.

"I said I'm sorry ok," growled Tyson,

"Look can we just get back to the hotel already I'm tied and hungry" groaned Max. Everyone then turned their attention to Kai and Tala who where both staring off into nothing, lost in thought about something or other,

"Hello, earth to Kai, Tala" Tyson waved a hand in front of their faces, being pulled from the trace they were in, both Russian teens looked at Tyson oddly before sending him a vicious glare, at this the navy haired teen stepped away from the two laughing sheepishly.

"Look are you two going to take us back to the hotel or not?" asked Lee, with a sigh Kai began walking, Tala following soon after,

"Alright then" spoke Lee before he and the others fell into step behind the two Russians.

* * *

"Well, well, well what do we have here" came a voice from behind some trees, stopping the large group of teens looked over to see whom had spoken, they had barely even left the park before they were stopped by this unknown person.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you two again anytime soon" the person spoke again as they stepped from the bushes. Both Kai and Tala went wide-eyed at seeing the person but the other teens had no clue of who he was.

"Kai, Tala you two have sure grown since the last time I saw you" the male spoke again, he was tall and well built, with jet black hair that brushed against his shoulders and dark brown eyes.

"Surprised to see me" smirk the young man,

"Hey who are you?" asked Tyson,

"I don't see why Kai or Tala would have ever mentioned me to anyone, but my names Matthew, and I use to know them when I was younger" at hearing this the others could only stare shocked,

"What do you want?" hissed Kai glaring at Matthew

"Nothing really, I only wanted to see how my old friends were doing," replied Matthew

"Friends, we were never your friends" shot Tala,

"Aww I'm hurt," said Matthew sarcastically

"But how about another beyblade battle, unless you've given up, and if I were as bad as you then I would have long ago" mocked Matthew smirking at the angry look Kai had, growling deep in his throat Kai pulled out his dark blue blade,

"Alright fine, but you'll lose" Kai now had a smirk etched into his features.

"How about we make this interesting and have a two on two battle?" asked Matthew,

"What me and Tala, verse you and one of your pathetic friends," mocked Kai,

"Of course" replied the ebony haired teen as a friend of his stepped up next to him, this guy was only a little shorter than Matthew with blond hair and dark green eyes,

"This is John," said Matthew indicating the blond standing next to him

"Fine" shot Tala as he stopped by Kai, his Wolborg blade already attached to his launcher. Walking over to a dish the four got set up, with the others stood around to watch,

"You guys ready?" asked Tyson, the four nodded,

"Alright, 3…2…1…LET IT RIP" four blades were released into the dish at once, one dark blue, another gray, one green and the last one a dark yellow. The four blades spun round each other testing their opponents, Matthews green blade was the first to go for an attack, charging forwards he aimed for Tala's blade but with some skilled maneuvering the gray beyblade weaved out of the way unharmed. The brown-eyed teen growled at his miss before going in for another attack, which again he missed. With his attention focused on Tala's blade Kai used this moment to attack, his dark blue blade shot out of nowhere smashing into Matthew's, the green beyblade was pushed back right to the edge of the dish but quickly made its way back into the bowl before Kai could attack again. John's yellow blade now decided to come in for an assault, weaving around the dish he made it difficult to tell which direction he was going to attack from, Kai and Tala both glanced at each other, a smirk spread across their handsome faces giving a nod they then turned back to the battle.

"Dranzer!"

"Wolborg!"

"ATTACK!" both teens shouted for their bit beasts, picking up speed the two blades began to glow as they charged forwards with incredible speed and power, charging right into John's yellow beyblade they sent it flying threw the air where it then landed in the dirt shattered into many small pieces,

"No way, my beyblade" gasped the green-eyed teen as he stared shocked at his now destroyed blade,

"That's what you get for picking on us" shot Kai as his Dranzer blade continued to pick up speed, Wolborg next to him doing the same.

"I see you two have gotten better over the years" spoke Matthew his green beyblade began to do laps around the edge of the dish,

"You bet, now watch this" smirked Tala,

"Wolborg Blizzard!" Tala's gray blade spun even faster as a bright blue glow formed around it, a defending howl was heard as the great white wolf erupted from the bit chip. Wolborg looked lager and more powerful then ever before, he loomed over the dish dark violet coloured eyes glared down at the black haired teen,

"What in the world" gasped Matthew as he stared up at the menacing wolf before him,

"Now witness the power of my bit beast!" shot Tala as Wolborg gave another howl, an icy breeze blew by to signal the start of Wolborgs attack, soon a strong wind began to blow snow and ice being thrown this way and that, till soon Wolborg had a powerful blizzard going. The trees and ground around the dish where quickly covered with snow and ice, and the teens standing around the dish with the exception of Tala and Kai had to hug themselves tightly to keep warm, the gale force winds threatening the push them to the ground.

"AHHH What the hell is happening," shouted Matthew his arms wrapped tightly around himself squinting to keep the snow out of his eyes.

"Come on Dranzer!" yelled Kai, his dark blue blade began to glow a dark scarlet as the mighty phoenix made her appearance, a wild call was sounded as the red fire bird sprang from the bit chip, spreading her mighty wings Dranzer towered above the beyblade dish. The shear force of Dranzer's appearance knocked Matthew to the ground, using an arm to shield his eyes from the burning lights emitting from Dranzer Matthew turned his head away from the two beasts. With Wolborgs blizzard still going strong Matthew was soon covered with snow and ice, his clothes soaked through chilling him to the bone. In the thick snow covering the dish his green beyblade was also starting to slow down.

"Now Dranzer Attack!" shot Kai, with another glass shattering call Dranzer dove forwards, Wolborg close behind. Down in the snow covered dish blurs of dark blue and gray flew towards a green blade,

"What no" gasped the brown-eyed teen as he watched his beyblade shatter into millions of tiny pieces. They both held a smirk as they watched the terrified look in Matthew's eyes, calling back their blades Kai and Tala could only seek pleasure in seeing the older teen on the ground staring in complete and utter shock at his shattered beyblade.

"How does it feel Matthew?" asked Kai smirking even more,

"Having to watch like that, knowing that you're going to lose but can't do anything about it," added Tala an evil glint in his ice blue eyes as he glared at Matthew. But neither of them got a response Matthew was still in too much shock about his loss,

"Well that was a pretty good battle, even though there was no need to completely destroy their blades" spoke Tyson by saying this he hit a nerve,

"No need, you haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about Tyson," snapped Kai rounding on the navy haired teen,

"Exactly, he did that to us almost everyday, so why should we now go easy on him" shot Tala glaring at Tyson as well,

"I…I…uh sorry" Tyson wasn't sure how to respond, choosing to now ignore the younger teen Tala and Kai turned their attention back to Matthew who still lay on the ground covered in snow gaping at his beyblade.

"Hmhp, lets go" spoke Kai as he turned round and began to walk away, Tala following his lead,

"Uh yeah sure" mumbled Ray as he and the others followed after the two Russians leaving Matthew to ponder over what just happened.

* * *

Once they reached the hotel they found Judy waiting for them,

"Sorry kids but it's about time we all leave" Judy spoke

"Yeah we have to pack our stuff first," said Tyson

"That's Ok we'll wait," she replied

"Hey Judy where's Mr. Dickinson?" asked Emily

"Oh he had to leave this afternoon, said something about needing to go to Australia for business," she answered

"Oh, well I think where all ready"

"Wonderful lets go", the teens piled into a BBA bus before heading off to the airport.

* * *

"Flight from Russia to China boarding in five minutes" came a female voice over the PA,

"Well I guess that's us" spoke Lee,

"Bye you guys, we'll miss you. And I hope we see you again sometime" the All-Starz and Majestics said their goodbyes to the White Tigers,

"Bye Lee, Mariah, Gary, Kevin" Tyson, Max and Kenny waved goodbye

"Yeah see ya," said Kai and Tala,

"Bye we'll miss you all" waved Mariah,

"Ray" Lee looked down at Ray, who had been very quite,

"I'm coming," said Ray as he stood,

"What Ray?" Tyson was shocked,

"Sorry you guys, but it's about time I head back to my village, I'll miss you and don't forget to write" with a last smile and a wave goodbye Ray and the White Tigers left the waiting area and headed off towards their flight gate, where they boarded the plane,

"We'll miss you Ray" Tyson whispered as he watched them leave.

"So how long till the flight headed for England?" asked Max looking over at the Majestics,

"Umm about two hours" answered Oliver,

* * *

"See you guys, we had great fun with you all" waved Oliver as he and the other Majestics made their way to the gate,

"Bye, have a safe trip back" called the All-Starz,

"Goodbye" said Max watching them leave,

"That's another team gone, I really do hope we all meet up again sometime" said Tyson with a sigh,

"Don't worry there'll be other tournaments and you can be sure that we'll all be there" said Emily looking over at Tyson,

"Yeah you're right, cool" Tyson seamed to cheer up a little, but he was still going to miss all of his friends.

* * *

"Last call for flight 23591 from Russia to America" the female voice called again,

"Well come on then, we have to go" said Judy as she and the All-Starz stood up,

"Bye Tyson, Kenny, Kai and Tala" Max stood up and waved to his friends and teammates,

"You're going too Max?" asked Kenny

"Yeah, I already spoke with my dad and he said that it's Ok by him, I really want to spend more time with my mum, sorry you guys but this is goodbye, I'll really miss you all" a small tear fell from Max's blue orbs as he faced them one last time,

"Bye you guys, we'll take good care of Max" waved Emily

"Bye Max" said Tyson as he and his best friend hugged,

"Bye Tyson, I really miss you all" added Max as he turned to leave with the All-Starz.

"I guess it's just us then" added Tyson looking from Kenny to Kai then over at Tala,

"Yeah" mumbled Kai

"What times the flight to Japan chief?" asked Tyson

"Umm at 5 am, and the time now is only 2 am" replied Kenny,

"We have a while then" said Tyson trying to stiffen a yawn, the teens had been up all night waiting for each flight to come, they all wanted to see each other off,

"I guess it's Ok to have a short rest then" said Kenny as he got comfortable in his seat and closed his eyes,

"Yeah" yawned Tyson as he almost imminently fell asleep,

"Yeah don't worry we'll wake you when the plane comes" said Tala in a sarcastic voice,

"Just think they can fall asleep," added the red head

"Ah just leave them, it's been a long day" spoke Kai as he went to sit down, he and Tala had been the only two standing the whole time,

"I guess," mumbled Tala as he sat next to Kai,

* * *

"Hey Tyson, Tyson come on wake up" Kai stood by Tyson trying to wake him up, while Tala and Kenny stood off to the side waiting,

"Come on why won't he wake up" shot Tala getting impatient

"Hey Tyson, Breakfast is ready!" Kai shouted in his ear

"WHAT?" Tyson shot up franticly looking around

"The flight Tyson" said Kai

"Oh, is it time?" he asked looking up,

"Yeah"-nodded Kenny, "Now come on before we miss it" he added

"I'm coming" Tyson stood up, then picking up his bag the four of them walked over to gate 6 where the flight for Japan was boarding, but just as they reached the gate Kai and Tala stopped,

"Huh, Kai Tala what are you doing?" asked Tyson when he notice the two stop,

"See ya Tyson, it was cool but this is it" spoke Kai

"What, you're not coming?" asked Kenny

"No, I'm staying here in Russia with Tala"

"But Kai" Tyson seemed shocked

"Sorry Tyson the Bladebreakers are over, we've all split up that's it, have a safe tip back" Kai waved goodbye before leaving,

"Yeah see ya Tyson, Kenny" Tala turned round and followed Kai back out to the waiting area

"Bye" whispered Tyson as he watched them leave

"Come on Tyson we have to go" Kenny pulled on Tyson's sleeve,

"Yeah I'm coming," he said as the two continued down the hall where they then got onto the plane.

* * *

"So what now?" Tala asked when he and Kai stopped

"Umm I think for now we should head over to the mansion and get some sleep," replied Kai

"Yeah sounds good," said Tala as he and Kai continued walking, making their way out to the front of the airport they got into the limo and drove off.

* * *

"Why did we have to split up, I wanted us to stay together forever," Tyson spoke

"Sorry Tyson, but forever is a long time, you couldn't really expect us to always be together, we have lives to live" said Kenny

"Yeah I know but still I'm really going to miss them all, even Kai"

"I know we'll all miss each other, but where still a team just scattered all over the world now that's all, don't worry the others will write to us" Kenny did his best in cheering up Tyson but so far no such luck,

"Come on lets just try and enjoy the flight back ok," added Kenny,

"Yeah I guess," mumbled Tyson as he stared out the window looking down at the ocean as they flew over top,

* * *

Back in Russia, in a tall dark building, in a darkly lit office sat a man. You couldn't tell what he looked like because his face was covered by shadows. He then spoke out loud to no one but himself "I knew you would fail Voltaire, that's why it's up to me to finish what you started".

* * *

There it's finished, all done. I'll probably make a sequel, fill in some of the gaps I left you all with. It all depends on what the reviewers think. I also just realized something, Tyson's Grandfather just disappeared off the face of the earth, I remember having him in some early chapters but then I sort of forgot about him, oh well, and I hope this chapter was long enough for you. If you want you can go check out my other story, just a thought. Please review this last chapter and tell me if you want a sequel or not, bye.


End file.
